¿Podré creerle?
by Clian
Summary: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. Una chica nueva llega a la vida de Albert y Candy; diciendo muchas cosas acerca de la pequeña enfermera ¿Podra Albert creerle?
1. La chica nueva

¿Podré creerle?

Capitulo 1: La nueva chica

Ya había pasado un tiempo del momento en el cual Candy descubrió a su querido príncipe de la colina. Ella ya había decidido a regañadientes irse del hogar de Pony e ir a vivir con Albert a la mansión.  
Albert estaba también muy feliz por esa decisión, la quería tener cerca, muy cerca. Cuando ella se se va al hospital, a veces tiene muchas guardias por cubrir por lo cual no ve a Albert, este la extraña demasiado.  
La tía Elroy no estaba muy de acuerdo que esa niña malcriada viva con ellos y mucho menos que siga trabajando de enfermera, pero como con William no había caso, el siempre la apañaría en todo, a su "pequeña" como el siempre la llamaba; esos eran insoportables para la tía abuela.

William – Lo interrumpió Elroy al verlo salir apurado  
Hola tía ¿como anda? - Le respondió agitado  
¿Hacia donde te diriges William? - Pregunto curiosa  
A buscar a Candy tía, ya ha pasado casi cuatro días haciendo guardias, voy a inventar alguna excusa para que la dejen salir – Le contesto intentando escaparse  
Espera William – Lo detuvo nuevamente  
¿Que sucede tia? Ya hemos hablado de esto – Le respondió empezando a fastidiarse

Se que hemos hablado. Pero todavía no estoy conforme con el acuerdo – Le respondió con su característica seriedad.  
¿Y con que no esta de acuerdo? - Le pregunto arqueando una ceja

Verás William. Esta chiquita esta haciendo lo que quiere, y aunque tú no te des cuenta, te está manejando – Le dijo fijamente, Albert intentó contradecirle pero ella lo frenó  
Antes que digas nada, no es mucho lo que pido. Voy a contratar a unas amigas mías para que la ayuden a comportarse como una dama y adentrarse aunque sea un poco en los negocios de la familia – Le dijo haciendo que Albert cambiara su cara

Tía, eso me parece estupendo – Le contestó con una sonrisa

¿Lo ves hijo? No soy tan ogro como todos creían – Le dijo acariciando su mejilla

Oh, nadie piensa eso tía. Veo que la está aceptando a Candy y eso me pone muy contento, cuando vaya a buscarla, le comentaré las buenas noticias – Le dijo abrazándola

La tía abuela se emocionó con esa demostración de afecto de su sobrino, por supuesto, ella lo quería muchísimo y ya no quería tener mas problemas, ya habían pasado por varias tragedias y si tenía que aceptar a esa chiquilla lo haría, no le quedaría otra, quizás si la conociera más...

Regresaremos a cenar, tía, y hablaremos todos al respecto – Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa  
Gracias William, haré que preparen su platillo favorito y el postre favorito de Candy – Le dijo saludándolo.

Candy estaba muy exhausta, había trabajado cuatro días sin parar (Tan solo con algunas horas de descanso). Ella no quería abandonar a sus pacientes, a demás se sentía tan reconfortante hacerlo. Siempre se justificaba con el mismo argumento, y era muy cabeza dura, como siempre lo fué nuestra querida Candy.

Candy, has trabajado demasiado, ve a descansar – Le sugirió el doctor Roggers al verla tan demacrada y cansada  
No se preocupe doctor, no me sucederá nada, mis pacientes me necesitan – Le contesto sin dejar de sonreír.

No, Candy, ellos no te necesitan por el momento, estan muy bien cuidados, lo peor ya pasó hace dos días y tú sigues aquí, ve a descansar – Le insistió nuevamente.  
Pero... yo siento que ellos me necesitan – Tan solo contestó

El Dr. movía la cabeza negativamente, con esta chiquita no había caso, ella siempre iba a ser tan testaruda, excelente enfermera y profesional pero muy cabeza dura.

Candy, no me hagas hacer que te suspendan – Le dijo para que reaccionara  
¿Y por que harían eso Dr.? - Preguntó asombrada  
Por que ha sido suficiente ya, y te me vas a enfermar, vete, vete – Le decía empujándola a su habitación a que recogiera sus cosas.  
Esta bien Dr. Volveré mañana – Le dijo sonriendo  
Nada de eso Candy, tienes tres días libres, has trabajado mucho. No te preocupes que serán pagados – Le dijo alejándose y saludando a Candy a la vez.

¡Rayos! ¿Y yo que haré en estos tres días? - Se preguntaba.  
No quiero estar sola con la tía elroy, albert trabaja mucho, no creo que esté en la mansión. - Se decía a si misma.

Candy salía del hospital y no se percato que unos ojos azules la estaban observando.

Pequeña! - Grito Albert intentando alcanzarla  
Candy seguía adentrada a sus pensamientos, analizando que haría en esos tres días.

Ey, pequeña! - Volvió a gritar. Candy se dió vuelta y le sonrió.  
Albert ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó asombrada  
Princesa, si que eres sorda – Le dijo burlándose. Ambos comenzaron a reír.

Lo siento Albert.  
No te preocupes princesa. Vine a buscarte – Le dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de ella  
¿De verdad? - Preguntó emocionada  
Claro que sí, has trabajado mucho y vine aquí a hablar con el hospital, pero veo que no es necesario.

No, Albert, me han echado – Dijo cabizbaja  
¿Cómo? ¿echado? ¿Y eso por que Candy? - Preguntó levantando de su barbilla  
Si, por tres días – Contestó.  
Albert arqueó una ceja.  
No te entiendo princesa. No te echaron entonces, te suspendieron – Le dijo

No, tampoco. El Dr. Roggers me dijo que he trabajado mucho y que me tome un buen descanso, que inclusive me lo pagarán.  
Eso es genial, pequeña – Le dijo dándole un pequeño abrazo

No lo es, yo quiero seguir trabajando – Le dijo fastidiosa

Princesa, yo más que nadie te entiendo, pero por algo el Dr. te ha recomendado eso, no debe querer que te enfermes. Mira como tienes la espalda – Le dijo soltando una carcajada

Sí, lo sé. Tú al igual que ellos te preocupas. Pero es que yo no quiero estar mucho tiempo en la mansión – Dijo ella viendo el rostro de desilusión de Albert.

¿Acaso ella no quiere estar cerca mio? Lo sabía, no debo importarla, mientras más lejos este para ella, debe ser mejor – Pensaba Albert muy desilusionado.

¿Acaso te aburrimos, princesa?

Por supuesto que no Albert, es que la tía Elroy es muy exigente. Tú estas a fuera todo el día y me tendría que quedar con ella, ya que salgo muy temprano del hospital, y no me agrada mucho - Dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa.

Albert se sintió más aliviado.  
Pequeña, ese inconveniente ya esta resuelto – Le dijo sonriendo.

¿Si? ¿Y eso por que? - Preguntó

Albert en el camino le comentó sobre lo que le había dicho su tía, a lo cual por un lado puso contenta a Candy pero por el otro...

Es muy bueno eso Albert – Dijo sin mucha emoción  
¿Pero...? - Le preguntó viendo como ella no se notaba muy segura  
Es que nada Albert, la tía va a estar corrigiéndome cada dos por tres y vaya quien a saber como son esas tales amigas, no lo sé – Dijo cabizbaja – Lo lamento.  
No lo lamentes, princesa, hablaremos con la tía y pondrás tus propias condiciones y así ambas quedarán contentas – Le dijo sonriendo

¿De verdad?

Albert afirmó con su cabeza.  
Ay Albert, eso es genial. Así si me entregaré en manos de la tía elroy - Contestó haciendo que Albert soltara una de sus risas.  
Candy siempre lo mantenía alegre, divertido y despejado.

¿Cómo es esto George? - Preguntó Madame Elroy

Lo que le digo señora. La señorita Evelyn vendrá aquí pronto. Eso me dijo su padre Johnson. Ella esta interesada en aprender más acerca de los negocios familiares y como su padre ha sido un gran amigo del padre de William, estaría dichoso de que su hija pase unos días aquí.  
Ya veo, Geogre. Debe ser que ha crecido mucho, la aceptaremos por supuesto, le debemos mucho a su padre – Le contestó pensativa.

Le diré a la servidumbre que prepare una habitación. Gracias Geogre. - Dijo

Geogre la saludó y salió de la habitación.

Evelyn era la hija Mayor de Charles Johnson. Tenia tan solo 22 años (dos años mas que Candy). Era una chica común, pero aún así muy hermosa, poseía buenas dotes, tanto así que muchos caballeros le andaban rondando para desposarla.  
Evelyn era algo malcriada, por eso en cuanto se enteró de la decisión de su padre de mandarla con los Andrew, se hizo escuchar.

_Pero papá a mi no me interesa ir a la casa de esa gente – Dijo la chica sentándose en su cama enojada._

_No se comportes como una niñita Evelyn, ya hemos hablado de esto. Y que yo sepa, bastante tiempo atrás – Le contestó su padre poniéndola nuevamente de pie._

_Lo sé, Padre. No sabía que sería tan pronto. A demás, no me interesa estar con ese viejo, viendo como hace sus negocios – Le dijo haciendo puchero._

_Vamos Evelyn ¿De que viejo hablas? ¿William? - Le preguntó_

_Claro Papi, yo soy una muchacha que necesita rodearse de gente de sus edad y crecer. A demás tú sabes que siempre quise recorrer el mundo y viajar con mi futuro esposo. Y para eso debo prepararme de las diferentes culturas – Le contestó con una sonrisa que siempre compra a su padre_

_¿Pero que dices hija? A demás allí no habrán solo viejos, estará Archie con su esposa Annie, que tienen mas o menos tu edad – Le dijo sonriendo_

_Pero el es casado! -_

_EVELYN! - Le gritó su padre_

_Si, lo sé, es que quiero conseguir un marido, tú sabes. Ese Archie parecía un buen partido – Dio sonriendo sensualmente_

_Ay querida, tú nunca cambias. Y William, no es un viejo – Le confirmó su padre_

_Ah ¿No? - Preguntó interesada._

_No, hasta podría ser mi hijo y tu hermano mayor. Y con el vas a aprender de los negocios, pero no enseguida. Primero estarás con Madame Elroy; quien te mantendrá informada acerca de los negocios y la historia de los Andrew. Luego irás con William a las empresas – Le dijo viendo el semblante de su hija_

_Bueno padre, muéstrame aunque sea una foto de ese tal William, por favor – Le pidió_

_Claro hija, espera que busco el diario, ahí sale todos los meses, por ser el patriarca de los Andrew – Le dijo yendo a buscar el diario._

_Aquí tienes hija, el de la izquierda es William – Le dijo señalando la foto del diario._

_Evelyn se sorprendió, parecía un actor de cine, muy galán, muy guapo, sobre todo, por que a ella la volvían loca los rubios y más con esos ojos._

_Padre, es muy galan, tienes razón – Le dijo sonriendo_

_Yo nunca he dicho eso – Le contestó su padre burlándose de su hija_

_Claro que si – Le dijo riendo_

_¿Entonces Evelyn? - Le preguntó nuevamente a su hija, notándola más emocionada._

_Entonces iré – Solo dijo. Paso seguido fue a preparar su bolso._

_Bueno hija, te espero en la cena, yo llamare a Madame Elroy para confirmar tú estadía allí – Dicho eso, se retiró dejando a su hija emocionada armando su bolso._  
_En el mismo ponía algunos abrigos, camperas, ropa común, según la llamaba ella. Pero ponía mucho mas de vestidos sensuales y provocadores, mucho maquillaje, cremas, peines de todo tipo y tamaño, joyas, y por supuesto ropa interior que se excedía para la época. Era una chica muy audaz, sensual y provocativa. Pero por supuesto, ella ni intuía como era William, estaba muy lejos de ser ese, su punto débil._

Albert y Candy llegaron a la mansión, luego de haber dado un grato paseo por la plaza, charlaron como nunca y ambos se sentían mucho más cerca el uno del otro.

Bueno princesa, ve a cambiarte que te espero para la cena y la gran sorpresa (refiriéndose a su postre favorito) – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo

Claro Albert, bajo en un rato – Le contestó sonriendo

George – Lo llamo Albert viéndolo pasar

Dime William – Le dijo saludándolo

Necesito hablar contigo en mi oficina ¿Me acompañas? - Dicho esto, ambos hombres entraron a su oficina, viendo a un Albert muy emocionado.

¿Qué sucede William? - Pregunto asombrado - ¿Ya te le has tirado a la señorita Candy? - Le preguntó burlándose

Basta George, nada de eso. Pero estamos cada vez mas juntos, la hemos pasado tan bien hoy; Candy es un encanto, es la mejor mujer que he conocido – Le dijo largando un suspiro.

Ya veo William y me alegro mucho. Pero que bueno que estamos aquí por que tengo algo que informarte – Le dijo sacando a Albert de sus bellos pensamientos

¿Qué sucede George? - Preguntó confundido el rubio

La hija mayor de Charles Johnson vendrá aquí, a la mansión – Le comentó

¿Y para que, George? - Preguntó aún más confundido.

Aparentemente, hace un tiempo, habrían acordado con la señora Elroy que vendría a aprender los negocios de la familia. Como sabes Charles fue muy amigo de tu padre e indispensable para la empresa en su tiempo, ha ayudado muchísimo, hasta que el empezó a dirigir la suya. Por eso mismo, Evelyn vendrá a adentrarse más en los negocios y confía mucho en ustedes, William, háganla sentir como en su casa – Le sugirió el morocho

Sigo sin comprender George, tiene la facultad de economía para aprender de negocios ¿Por que necesita de nosotros? - Preguntó insistiendo

No lo sé, William. Solo sé que primero estara con la señora Elroy aprendiendo acerca de la familia, y como se maneja el clan Andrew, y luego tú y tú sobrino le enseñaran acerca de los negocios de la empresa. - Le explicó

No quedará más remedio. Yo la recibiré – Dijo resignado

Tiene casi la misma edad de Candy, quizás puedan llevarse bien – Le dijo George

Eso espero, ojala no sea una estirada como tantas otras damas de sociedad – Le dijo mirando a su socio.

Ambos hombres salieron a para ir a cenar. George cuando podía y si no estaba atascado con cosas del trabajo, se quedaba a cenar, era tan grato para el, como para los Andrew. Sin hablar de lo bien que se estaba llevando con Candy últimamente, la quería como nuera – Ya que consideraba a Albert como a un hijo, y este siempre lo cargaba con lo mismo -

Candy bajo con un vestido verde manzana, para nada provocativo, pero si dejaba apreciar los dotes de mujer que con el atuendo de enfermera no se notaban tanto.

Tenia el pelo recogido con una coleta, dejando caer varios rizos sobre su cara. Estaba muy hermosa, a lo que Albert la miró anonadado, cada día la deseaba más y no solo por su belleza física, si no, por que ella iluminaba con su sola presencia, su mirada dulce, tierna, esa manera de hablar que tenía, su voz reconfortando siempre al que se sentía desdichado, como ella no había nadie.

Buenas noches Geogre – Saludó Candy, para luego dirigirse a la tía Elroy.

Siéntate Candy, ese vestido te sienta muy bien – Le dijo

Gracias Tía abuela – Le contesto sonriendo

Albert la miraba haciéndole señas graciosas, como siempre hacían, dándole a entender lo hermosa que estaba, la quería tanto.

¿Cómo te ha ido en el hospital, Candy? - Le preguntó Elroy intentando interesarse por la profesion de la muchacha.

Oh, muy bien tía abuela, han llegado muchos niños enfermos, de los cuales tuve que cuidar mucho – Le contestó

Luego la cena fue interrumpida ya que dió paso inesperado a una jovencita. Entró de manera muy delicada a la mansión, su llegada fue casi inesperada, ya que Elroy y George creían que llegaría al día siguiente.  
Evelyn, la malcriada y sexy Evelyn. Estaba vestida con un vestido rojo, muy sensual, dejando apreciar su bello escote. La muchacha era peliroja, por lo cual su vestido hacia juego. De ojos celestes profundos con una mirada desafiante y rasgos muy definidos.

El vestido era por encima de las rodillas, dejando relucir sus hermosas y determinadas piernas.

Al escuchar abrir la puerta, todos dirigieron su mirada allí, donde se encontraba la muchacha. Elroy y George se sorprendieron, levantándose para recibirla. Candy la miró preguntándose quien sería y luego miró a Albert, quien estaba petrificado por semejante belleza, le llamó mucho su atención, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Candy pensando ¿Quien sera esta nueva chica?

Continuara...

Gracias por leer. Es una historia simplona y pasastista, pero espero que les sea de su agrado y no me odien por lo que vendrá después.  
Dejen sus comentarios =)

Clian.


	2. Doble cara

**¿Podré creerle?**

**Capítulo 2: Doble cara**

Evelyn había entrado a la mansión tan elegantemente que sorprendió a todos. Elroy y George la recibieron muy cordialmente.

Señorita Evelyn, pase por favor – Le sugirió amablemente George  
Muchas gracias – Respondió ella sin dejar de acaparar la atención de todos.  
Señorita Johnson, no me esperaba tan rápido su visita – Se acerco a saludar Elroy

Oh, disculpen mi impertinencia – Dijo fingiendo cortesía – Es que soy una persona muy decidida y ¿por qué esperar? Ya quería conocerlos y mucho mas al patriarca Andrew – Agrego con una risita

Albert se levantó de su asiento para recibirla cordialmente, su llamado de atención solo fue un flash de unos segundos. Al verla más detalladamente, sintió que no era más que otra de esas damas de sociedad altivas y altaneras, pero no quiso prejuzgarla de ante mano.

Buenas noches, señorita Johnson – La saludó besando su mano – Yo soy William Andrew, el patriarca  
Oh, mucho gusto – Dijo ella coqueta

Elroy los dirigió hacia la mesa nuevamente, donde se encontraba una Candy totalmente confundida ¿Quien sería esta muchacha? ¿Y por que mira así a mi Albert? - Pensaba ella

Disculpen nuevamente por la interrupción y buen provecho – Dijo ella tomando asiento  
No es ninguna molestia señorita Johnson, por favor, siéntase como en su casa – Le dijo Albert cortésmente  
Muchas gracias – Respondió ella  
Le presento a nuestra Pupila – Agrego Elroy – Candice White Andrew

Candy se levantó de su silla para saludarla, Evelyn la miro despectivamente, ya que no se percató que una mujer se encontraba allí, ella quería ser la única.

Mucho gusto señorita Johnson – Saludó Candy  
El gusto es mío Candice, por favor, llámame Evelyn – Le devolvió el saludo desviando rápidamente su mirada hacia Albert.  
Y a mi Candy – Contestó sonriendo.

Evelyn la ignoró por completo, intentando acaparar toda la atención y mucho más del rubio que se encontraba a su lado.

Elroy le pidió a la servidumbre que le sirvieran un plato de pastas, ya pensó que debía tener mucha hambre con después de ese largo viaje.

Muchas gracias, pero no me sirvan tanto, estoy a dieta – Dijo sonriendo sensualmente  
¿A dieta usted señorita? - Preguntó George impresionado – Pero si esta perfecta, debe comer bien y cuidarse ¿ha visto a un medico?

Por supuesto George y muchas gracias por su preocupación. Ya se la cantidad de calorías que debo comer por día, es que me gusta mantenerme y estar sana. Odio quedar como una glotona y más con este platillo que te hincha fácilmente – Esto último lo dijo mirando a Candy que ya iba por el segundo plato.

Si me disculpa señorita Evelyn, no estoy de acuerdo con usted – Replico Albert – A menos que se tenga un problema de peso o salud, las dietas son innecesarias, y no creo que existan personas glotonas.

En el centro, ahí justo le había pegado Albert, ella quería quedar como una divina, pero estaba quedando como una odiosa, era mejor cambiar de tema y analizar qué tipo de actitudes le gustaban a Albert.

Si, tienes razón, lo que sucede es que yo he tenido problemas de salud, las harinas como las pastas me hinchan mucho y casi siempre me termina doliendo el estómago, con dieta me refería a parte de estar en forma, en cuidar mi salud – Intentó defenderse ella

Todos asintieron y siguieron comiendo. Candy observaba las miradas que le lanzaba a Albert y luego la miraba a ella despectivamente, había algo en esa chica que no terminaba de deducir.

Disculpe señorita Johnson, estoy muy cansada, así que me retiraré. Mañana la espero aquí, en el desayuno para comenzar las lecciones que habíamos acordado respecto a la familia Andrew y así prepararla para ir a las empresas con William – Dijo Elroy saludando a todos. Luego se retiro dejando a una Candy desconcertada por lo dicho

¿A las empresas? ¿Con Albert? ¿Trabajara ahí con él? - Se preguntaba la rubia mordiéndose el labio.

¿Sucede algo Candy? - Pregunto Albert mirándola con ternura  
No, nada es que yo también me siento algo cansada, creo que también me retirare – Le contesto ella  
Está bien pequeña, descansa que mañana daremos un gran paseo para aprovechar tus tres días – Le dijo el acercándose a ella y dándole un tierno abrazo, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Evelyn  
William – Interrumpió George – Yo también me retiraré, así mañana continuo con los Smith y así cerrar el acuerdo, te mantengo al tanto  
Gracias George, Ernesto te acompaña a la salida – Le dijo con un apretón de manos. Mandó al mayordomo a abrirle la puerta y luego se quedó en su lugar hasta que todos se retiraran.  
Bueno Albert, está bien, aprovechare hasta que la tía traiga a sus amigas, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo – Le dijo Candy, dándole un tierno beso en su mejilla – Adiós Evelyn que tu estadía sea grata aquí - Agrego amablemente también saludando a la chica  
Adiós – Le contesto fría pero educadamente

Al fin Evelyn se quedó sola con Albert, iba a sacar el mayor provecho de ello.

William, espero que pronto pueda ir a la empresa, me interesan mucho los negocios – Le dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Oh, claro, por supuesto Evelyn – Le contestó sin poner demasiada atención  
Muy bien, me has llamado Evelyn ja ja – Le dijo ella intentando sacarle una sonrisa

Albert sonrió por cortesía.

Esta chica Candy ¿Es de tu familia? Es decir ¿Tú hermana, tu sobrina? - Preguntó curiosa  
Candy empezó siendo nuestra pupila, por un pedido de mis sobrinos, pero se ha convertido en una gran amiga y si, es parte de la familia – Le contesto Albert intrigado por su curiosidad  
¿Ella no tiene familia? - Pregunto despectivamente  
No, es huérfana – Le contesto ya un poco molesto de sus preguntas  
Discúlpame William si te estoy incomodando, es que quiero saber cómo son aquí y sobre sus integrantes si he dicho algo que no fue de tu agrado, me disculpo – Le dijo fingiendo cierta sutilidad  
No te preocupes Evelyn, espero que podamos conocerte mejor – Le dijo sonriendo

El se había prometido que no la juzgaría, quizás la chica estaba nerviosa y no sabía cómo dirigirse, después de todo parecía simpático.

Debe estar cansada Evelyn, su cuarto está listo desde hoy a la tarde, déjeme acompañarla – Le dijo Albert elegantemente  
Muchas gracias, William -

Albert la escoltó hasta su habitación, la cual (no sabían porque) se encontraba al lado de la suya.

Aquí es Evelyn – Le dijo Albert indicando la puerta  
¿Y la tuya cual es? - Pregunto curioseando  
Esta lado de la tuya, cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes tocarme la puerta – Le dijo amablemente  
Espero poder tocarte otras cosas – Pensaba Evelyn  
Oh, claro, gracias nuevamente William – Respondió con su típica sonrisa sensual

Albert solo sonrió y se dirigió a su cuarto. La chica le agradaba, pero había algo en ella que no le cerraba, aunque como siempre se decía no prejuzgar hasta no conocer profundamente a la persona.

Se cambió y se recostó en su cama, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza. De pronto un rostro angelical se le apareció por su mente, CANDY, su dulce y hermosa Candy. ¿Qué habrá pensado mi pequeña de esta nueva visitante? La note algo callada luego de su llegada, creo que iré a preguntarle – Concluyó

No quiero despertarla, pero me tiene algo preocupado, ella no es de irse a dormir tan temprano, siempre nos quedamos hablando – Albert se levantó de su cama, poniéndose un pantalón e intentó salir sigilosamente de su habitación.

Mientras Evelyn se había puesto unos de sus camisones más atrevidos, y un conjuntito de ropa interior que estaba para infartar a cualquiera. Esa misma noche decidió atacar, quería ir a su primer recurso, la sensualidad, manipulación y provocación, por lo general, la mayoría de los hombres caían en eso ¿Como le iría con Albert?

Evelyn salió unos segundos después que Albert, ella intuía que iría a ver a esa huerfanita como ella ya la llamaba ¿A quién nos hace acordar?  
Así que se hizo la dormida y se dirigió hacia donde él estaba chocándolo a propósito

Ay, lo lamento ¿William? - Preguntó haciéndose la distraída  
¿Evelyn? ¿Qué haces levantada? - Pregunto incrédulamente  
Lo lamento iba por un té, y creo que me he equivocado de camino – Se justificó

Albert al mirarla más de cerca y pudo apreciar su hermosa y sensual figura, ese vestido estaba para matar, Albert era hombre, por supuesto que le atraía, pero no le parecía correcto la actitud que ella estaba tomando, al salir así, pudiéndose topar con cualquiera, hasta con la misma tía Elroy.

Déjame que te acompaño – Le dijo sutilmente  
Gracias – Dijo ella con una picara sonrisa

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. Albert como todo un caballero que era, la escoltó hasta allí, puso el agua en el fuego, tomó una taza y le puso un saquito de té.  
Mientras esperaban que el agua hirviera, Albert sacó una charla trivial para salir de la incomodidad que esa mujer le provocaba.

Dime Evelyn, ¿estas pensando en estudiar economía? - Preguntó para romper el hielo, el rubio.  
Evelyn lo miro sorprendida, sacándola de sus planes; ella iba a empezar con el coqueteo cuando él hizo esa estúpida y poco interesante pregunta.

Me sorprende tu pregunta William - Le respondió ella levantándose un poco el vestido debajo de la mesa  
¿Y por qué le sorprende Evelyn? - Pregunto Albert sin dejar de mirarla

William, ¿Por qué habría de estudiar yo economía? a mi me interesa la moda, la cultura, el arte - Dijo fingiendo algo de conocimiento

Oh, muy interesante. - Dijo satisfecho con su respuesta - Pero ¿Por qué está interesada en los negocios?

Ah, por esta visita lo dice - Le respondió con una risa

Albert asintió

Porque esto era algo ya arreglado entre mi padre y Madame Elroy. Y como mi padre quiere que en algún momento esté al tanto de sus negocios. Si bien mi futuro esposo se hará cargo de ellos, yo tengo que tener el suficiente conocimiento. A demás, el siempre quiso que sepa acerca de la familia Andrew, como mi padre y el tuyo fueron muy amigos e inclusive socios - Le respondió haciendo que Albert sonriera

Está bien, le enseñaremos entonces con mi sobrino Archie, al menos un pantallazo de todos los negocios de la familia. Bienvenida - Le contestó elegantemente

Gracias William - Respondió ella dando inicio a un coqueteo - ¿Sabes que eres muy guapo? - Se animo a preguntar

Albert comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, a veces la notaba una chica muy amena, tranquila, pero otras demasiado atrevida para su gusto

No de hecho - Le respondió con una sonrisa incomoda - Ya le sirvo su té

Evelyn observaba como iba nervioso a buscar la pava, le sirvió el agua en la taza y se acerco a ella.

¿Dos cucharadas o tres? - Le pregunto señalando el azúcar

Oh, una, por favor - Respondió ella sin dejar de coquetear

Albert hizo lo pedido, le apoyo la taza de té en la mesa, pero ella lo agarro de su brazo sensualmente

Me gustas, William - Le dijo atrevidamente

Creo que es hora de que tome su té y nos vayamos a dormir - Le dijo aumentando su incomodidad y nervios

Vamos William - Dijo ella largando un gemido y mostrando sus piernas

Basta señorita, es indebido lo que está haciendo - Le dijo tapando nuevamente sus piernas

Limítese a hacer lo que vino a hacer, y por favor, no se me acerque nunca más de esta manera - Le dijo algo enojado retirándose, dejando a una Evelyn totalmente desorientada y confundida

Ya verás Albert, no te me escaparas - Pensaba ella tomando su té

CARAJO ESTA CALIENTE! - Dijo gritando quemándose la lengua

Albert estaba muy apenado por esa situación. La muchacha le parecía hasta el momento agradable, simpática y muy hermosa pero de ahí a aceptar sus atrevimientos. Luego se le cruzo nuevamente Candy por su mente, ambas no tenían nada que ver, la dulzura e inocencia de ella opacaba todo lo malo que él tenía que soportar.

Pequeña ahora si iré a verte - Pensó él, dirigiéndose a la habitación de la pecosa.

Albert entro sigilosamente a la habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.  
La observó ahí, durmiendo, se veía tan angelical.

Que distinta eres Candy - Pensaba tiernamente

Albert se acercó para darle un beso en la frente, como muchas noches solía hacer. Candy se despertó con su contacto

¡Albert! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto ella dormida

Vine a visitarte pequeña - Le contestó el acariciando sus rizos

Ay Albert - Solo dijo ella

También quería venir a ver como estabas, no comiste tu postre, era una sorpresa para vos, princesa. Y quería aclarar lo de Evelyn - Le explicó sin dejar de acariciarla

Oh, eso. No te preocupes Albert, me sentía algo mal, eso es todo. Y con respecto a la chica, está bien, se ve que te gustó - Le dijo riéndose ocultando lo triste que le ponía eso

Por supuesto que no pequeña, es decir, es una chica hermosa, pero nada más que eso, y tú eres más bonita - Le dijo tocando su nariz

Candy evitó sonrojarse y solo le dijo - Oh, cállate tu me decís eso porque me quieres y me conoces hace mucho y porque soy tu amiga

Albert solo le dio un abrazo...

Si supieras Candy - Pensaba él.

Me voy así te dejo dormir, mañana hablaremos bien pequeña, descansa - Le dijo dándole un beso en su frente.

Candy le sonrió.

Ya retirándose de la habitación, vio a Evelyn subir nuevamente para dirigirse a su cuarto, Albert al verla solo le dijo - Buenas noches

Evelyn no le contestó yendo rápidamente a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, todos bajaron a desayunar como de costumbre, Evelyn se había quedado algo mal por la noche que pasó, ningún hombre la había rechazo como Albert lo hizo; ella no se percataba que por ese lado no iba a conquistar el corazón de Albert, pero alguien llegaría a advertírselo y ahí comenzaría realmente la "batalla"

Buenos días a todos - Dijo Albert saludando a la tía abuela, Candy y Evelyn quienes se encontraban en la mesa

Buenos días William - Contestaron al unísono Evelyn y Elroy

Buenos días Albert - Contestó Candy

Evelyn la miro chispeante. No podía entender que hacia esa huérfana allí, deshonrando al nombre de la familia Andrew, pero para ella, no sería un obstáculo a su objetivo.

E invitado a Elisa y Niel a desayunar, espero no les moleste - Dijo Elroy

¿Los esperamos entonces? - Preguntó Albert untando una tostada irónicamente.

Candy se rio y Albert la acompañó

No puedo creer la complicidad de estos dos - Pensaba rabiosa Evelyn

William, Candice Compórtense - Dijo Elroy cuando el timbre los interrumpió

Elisa y Niel dieron paso a la mansión, haciendo un saludo en general y sentándose cerca de la tía Elroy.

Niel observó a Evelyn detenidamente y se preguntaba quien seria esa mujer tan atractiva.

Ah, seguro se la agarra mi tío, el siempre liga lo mejor.

¿Y tú quien eres? - Preguntó Elisa

Que tal, yo soy Evelyn Johnson, voy a pasar aquí una temporada para aprender sobre los negocios de los Andrew

Oh, espero que te puedas quedar más temporadas - Dijo Niel

Elisa lo golpeó debajo de la mesa

AUCH, BRUTA - Le grito

Compórtense - Dijo Elroy - ¿Qué hare con estos jóvenes? - Pensaba

Jajá, eres muy amable Niel - Le dijo sonriendo

Bueno familia, me retiro a trabajar - Dijo Albert saludando nuevamente a todos y con un beso especial a Candy.

Te prometo princesa que pasaremos más tiempo juntos cuando regrese al mediodía, te llevaré a la plaza - Le dijo tiernamente

Evelyn estaba muriéndose de rabia, pero ya pensaría algo para sacar a esa huerfanita del medio.

Candice - Dijo Elroy - Hoy te presentare a mis amigas para que empieces tu entrenamiento y ser una gran dama

Puf, la tía quiere lograr lo imposible - Dijo Elisa malévolamente

NO seas irrespetuosa Elisa - Le grito Elroy

Gracias tía abuela, estaré donde me diga y a la hora que me diga - Le contestó Candy ignorando a Elisa.

Muy bien Candy, te espero en la sala a las 10 entonces - Le dijo la tía abuela ya marchándose a su habitación

Aquí estaré - Contesto ella

Elisa observaba detenidamente como Evelyn miraba a Candy y le hacía acordar a ella misma.

Querida ¿puedo hablar contigo? - Le pregunto Elisa a Evelyn

Sí, claro - Contesto Evelyn algo confundida

Niel se quedó haciéndole muecas a Candy a lo que ella respondió - Eres imposible y no sabes pelear - Le dijo sacando la lengua y retirándose

Elisa y Evelyn fueron a hablar al jardín.

Te he visto como mirabas a mi tío y esa huérfana - Empezó hablando Elisa

A Evelyn se le curvo una sonrisa en sus labios

Oh, veo que tú tampoco la soportas -

Por supuesto que no, por eso quiero ayudarte - Le contesto Elisa

¿Y bien? porque ese hombre es increíble, me le he tirado prácticamente encima y nada, hasta pensaría que es... - Dijo siendo interrumpida

No, querida. Esta bajo los embrujos de la huerfanita - Le re afirmó Elisa

No puedo creerlo ¿Que le ve a esa mocosa? - Pregunto fastidiada

Lo mismo que todos, su encantadora y dulce personalidad, y su maldita e insoportable cara angelical - Le respondió Elisa

¿Y qué sugieres? - Pregunto Evelyn

Pídele perdón sobre lo que sea que hayas hecho a mi tío. Luego compórtate lo mas sumisa posible y trata de imitar indirectamente a Candy - Le comenzó a explicar - Luego, cuando el vaya tomando confianza haremos quedar a Candy como lo que es, una huérfana arrastrada

¿Y eso cómo? - Preguntó petrificada

Es muy fácil querida, di que haces donaciones, hazte quedar como una santa, luego haremos quedar mal a Candy en una situación desafortunada. Ah y hazte su amiga, trátala bien, al menos en frente de Albert, dile que quieres ayudarla, etc., tú me entiendes - Dijo guiñándole un ojo

Eres muy astuta Elisa - Le dijo chocando su mano con la de ella

Gracias, ya lo sabía - Y ambas comenzaron a reír

Bueno, entonces, empecemos a planear - Dijo Elisa frotándose sus manos.

Ambas regresaron a la mansión. Candy se había ido a su cuarto para prepararse por las damas que traería la tía Elroy.  
Así que Elisa y Evelyn fueron a buscarla para hablarle y así comenzar su plan.

Yo te espero a fuera querida, yo no quiero perderme esto – Dijo Elisa  
Muy bien, igual lo mejor vendrá al medio día, cuando Albert regrese – Confirmó Evelyn  
Elisa le hizo señas de que ahí estaba bajando Candy…

Oh, Candy – La llamo Evelyn – Ven aquí – Le indico fingiendo amabilidad  
Hola Evelyn ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Candy siempre con una sonrisa  
Muy bien Candy ¿Podría hablar contigo? – Preguntó ella  
Claro que sí – Le dijo. Evelyn la tomo del brazo y salieron juntas al jardín, Elisa las seguía y se reía de vez en cuando.

Me he enterado de que eres enfermera y que ayudas a los niños necesitados – Le comentó Evelyn queriendo saber más  
Sí, ayudo a los niños del hospital y Albert hace grandes donaciones. También al hogar de Pony, que es el hogar donde yo nací, y han reformado mucho. Siempre que puedo voy a colaborar – Le explicó Candy

Es maravilloso eso que haces Candy. – Le dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Candy quede sorprendida por la actitud de la pelirroja preguntándose ¿Qué le agarro ahora?

Muchas gracias Evelyn – Le respondió con una sonrisa  
Bueno, yo quiero ayudarte Candy, en todo lo que pueda, siempre quise seguir donando, ya lo he hecho, pero ahora tengo muchos más motivos para seguir – Le dijo  
¿De verdad? Eso es maravilloso – Contestó Candy contenta  
Si, me gustaría ayudar al hogar donde tu naciste – Dijo fingiendo otra sonrisita  
Gracias Evelyn, se van a poner todos muy contentos – Le dijo abrazándola. Evelyn le correspondió con asco y rechazo.  
Muy bien – Dijo sacándola sutilmente – Cuando llegue William, arreglaremos con el bien ¿Te parece? Te espero aquí mismo unos minutitos antes  
Esta bien, ahí estaré. Ahora voy con la tía Elroy porque si no va a matarme – Le dijo riendo – Y gracias otra vez – Se fue saludándola

Muy bien querida – Le dijo Elisa saliendo de unos arbustos  
Eso espero, no quiero llegar al momento de tener que ayudar en ese mugroso hogar – Le dijo algo fastidiosa y limpiándose como si Candy la hubiera contagiado de algo.

Quédate tranquila, antes que eso suceda, haremos que Albert interceda por ti – La tranquilizó Elisa  
Ahora esperemos a que llegue el mediodía – dijo sonriendo malévolamente

Candy se fue con la tía Elroy pensando en que quizás había prejuzgado mal a Evelyn. Por ahí, fue su impresión acerca de cómo lo miraba a Albert. ¿Por qué una persona tan buena y tan solidaria va a tener malas intenciones? No, sacudió su cabeza negativamente, ella es buena y seguramente iba a querer ser su amiga…

Candice, pasa por favor – Le pidió amablemente Elroy – Ellas son tus institutrices, te convertirán en toda una dama. Carmín y Rose.  
Ambas mujeres se presentaron cortésmente. Candy les correspondió.

Mucho gusto – Dijo dándoles la mano  
Muy bien Candy, te dejo aquí con ellas, espero que la saquen buena – Dijo Elroy haciendo que ambas mujeres rieran y Candy se unió con ellas.

Candy estuvo dos horas y media casi, ya exhausta por tanto palabrerío, tanto caminar con libros en la cabeza, practicar con tacos, ver cosas acerca de la vestimenta y de que usar en cada reunión o evento. Los cubiertos, la manera de comer y todas esas cosas acerca de cómo debe comportarse una dama. Ya cansada, decidió salir a tomar aire, en un ratito se encontraría nuevamente con Evelyn para arreglar acerca de las donaciones al hogar de Pony.  
Tenía mucha hambre por cierto, su estómago comenzaba a quejarse y eran las 12.30.

Pronto llegaría Albert, hablarían de lo acordado con la pelirroja, almorzarían y pasarían una linda tarde en la plaza, nada podría ser más perfecto.

Candy se dirigió a los rosales del jardín donde una sonriente e hipócrita Evelyn la estaba ya esperando.

Ahí se acerca, acuérdate de lo que hemos planeado, tú quédate ahí que yo me encargo de hacer el resto, debes retenerla cerca de ti – Le indicó Elisa. Evelyn asintió.

Candy, muy puntual – Le dijo Evelyn con una sonrisa  
¿Si? Por lo general no suelo serlo – Dijo Candy sacando apoyando su lengua en el labio superior  
Ja ja, eres muy graciosa – Dijo irónicamente  
Candy le regalo una sonrisa.  
Muy bien Candy, acércate más que no muerdo – Le dijo Evelyn  
Candy hizo lo pedido.

Un auto estaba fuera y era el del rubio, entrando a la mansión. De lejos pudo distinguir a las chicas hablando y quiso acercarse allí.  
Evelyn pudo verlo de lejos así que le hizo una seña a Elisa para que se apurara y salga todo con el timing perfecto

Luego sin siquiera notarlo Candy, Evelyn estaba cubierta con pintura, y la pelirroja le agarró las manos a Candy para ponerlas encima de ella, por lo que quedó demasiado expuesta, sin contar además que hizo un movimiento que quedó tal cual como si le hubiera dado una piña (Intentando imitar cuando lo hizo con Niel para hacerlo más creíble)  
Oh, ¿Por qué me has hecho esto Candy? Me he ensuciado toda y mi rostro – Dijo fingiendo sollozos  
¿Qué sucede aquí? – Dijo Albert sorprendido por la escena  
Yo… yo – Candy titubeaba

Candy ¿Por qué le has hecho eso a la señorita? – Preguntó algo sorprendido y decepcionado  
Yo… no – Candy no podía explicarlo, fue todo tan rápido  
Ven aquí, Evelyn, vamos a dentro a que te bañes y luego te cambiaras de ropa.

Y luego hablaré contigo Candy, no puedo creerlo – Le dijo el rubio muy decepcionado  
A Candy le comenzaron a salir las lagrimas sin poder entender que había sucedido.

Continuara…

Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las que me han mandado reviews, me alegra que sigan esta historia. Disculpen que la primera la he subido muy apurada dejando pasar unos detallitos, ya entendí el mecanismo, ya que es mi primer fic :P  
Espero poder actualizar la próxima semana, espero sus hermosos comentarios. Que tengan un buen fin de semana =) las quiere

Clian


	3. La santa pelirroja

**¿Podré creerle?**

**Capítulo 3: La santa pelirroja**

Albert escoltó a Evelyn hacia su habitación; esta se hacia la que lloraba y quejándose acerca de su vestimenta y su rostro.

Mira como me ha dejado esa salvaje - Dijo fingiendo rabia  
No le permito señorita Evelyn que llame salvaje a Candy - Le dijo el rubio con una mirada terminante - A demás, que yo haga esto por usted, no significa que quiera tenerla cerca después de aquel episodio de anoche - Agrego, dejando a una Evelyn mas furiosa, ya que sentía que su plan habría fracasado. Luego, recordó las palabras de Elisa _"Discúlpate con mi tío antes que nada"._

William - Lo llamo

Albert solo la miró fijo y apresurado, el quería hablar con Candy, le parecía muy raro la reacción de su pequeña.  
Discúlpame - Le dijo cabizbaja. Albert arqueó una ceja y solo la siguió mirando acortando un poco la distancia entre los dos.  
Si, tienes toda la razón, me he comportado muy mal, lo de anoche no se volverá a repetir. En cuanto a Candy, es verdad, es una muy buena chica. Solamente que tuvo una reacción que no esperaba - comenzó a explicarle fingiendo amabilidad  
Evelyn - Le dijo el rubio más calmado mirándola - Me cuesta creer que Candy haya hecho eso, pero me gustaría tener la versión de las dos; por favor, cuéntame que paso.

Bueno, nos reunimos ya que yo quería ayudarla con respecto a las donaciones para su hogar - Comenzó la pelirroja  
El hogar de Pony - Aclaró Albert  
La chica asintió.  
Y bueno, se ve que se sintió ofendida quizás, de que yo los quiera ayudar, no la culpes William; yo creo que ella se sintió tocada - Siguió explicando defendiendo falsamente a la rubia.  
Sigue pareciéndome raro ¿De dónde saco Candy un balde de pintura? - Preguntó confundido  
Oh, eso. Fue algo muy inoportuno, donde estábamos justo había uno, el cual no sabemos cómo llegó allí. Pero mientras yo le estaba explicando a Candy acerca de las futuras donaciones de mi parte, se puso como LOCA. Diciéndome que los estaba marginando, que ellos estaban bien, etc, etc. Y paso seguido vio que estaba justo ese balde y como algo improvisado me lo echó encima. Yo cuestionándole el por qué de su actitud, se puso mucho más furiosa, se me acercó e intente pararla y ahí fue cuando estabas llegando tú y en ese instante me metió un manotazo - Terminó de explicar haciendo su historia un tanto "creíble", y comenzó a largar mas sollozos (lágrimas de cocodrilo como quien diría).  
Albert arqueó la ceja, no sabría si creerle a esta chica, pero se notaba sincera. ¿Para qué mentiría? si ella quería donar al hogar de Pony, después de todo era una buena acción. A demás ya se disculpó, igualmente la seguiría tomando con pinzas, dándole el beneficio de la duda.  
A demás, tiene sentido, a Candy nunca le gustó que se metan con el hogar de Pony, quizás malinterpretó la actitud de Evelyn y por eso se sacó. Pero para asegurarse, iría hablar con Candy y ahí, sacaría una conclusión.  
Bueno Evelyn, ve a cambiarte y luego hablaremos. Primero iré a aclarar con Candy y que ella me cuente su versión, tu sabes que debo tener las dos campanas - Le dijo abriéndole la puerta de su cuarto.  
Claro William, yo te entiendo - Le dijo Evelyn haciéndose la comprensiva  
William - Lo detuvo mientras él se estaba yendo.  
Albert se dio vuelta para mirarla  
No me has dicho si me has perdonado por lo que ocurrió anoche, realmente estoy muy apenada - Dijo ella sacándose una falsa lágrima de sus ojos.  
Está bien Evelyn, la perdono - Dijo sonriéndole - Pero no toleraré una actitud como esa. Si vuelve a suceder no existirá perdón que valga - Le dijo retirándose el rubio.  
Ella solo asintió y luego poso una sonrisa maléfica en sus labios ingresando a su habitación.

Albert se dirigió inmediatamente a hablar con Candy, después de todo, eso no era tan grave como para enojarse con ella, haya sido o no la culpable, en la entendería, siempre lo hacía.

Candy - La llamo observándola como intentaba limpiar el enchastre.  
Ella lo miró sin decir nada.  
Ya deja eso pequeña, luego lo arreglarán - Le pidió acercándose a ella y atrayéndola hacia él.  
Albert... - Intentó explicar cuando el calló  
Dime ¿qué ha sucedido? - Le preguntó acariciando sus rizos  
Esa actitud estremeció un tanto a Candy ya que lo veía más tierno de lo normal con ella.  
No lo sé, eso es lo peor de todo - Contestó ella agachando la mirada.  
Dime princesa. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo para que te pusieras así? - Le preguntó el rubio  
NADA. Estábamos arreglando para las donaciones y de pronto ella apareció llena de pintura y agarro mis manos para ponérselas encima, ahí llegaste tú - Le explicó Candy viendo a un Albert no muy convencido.  
Candy - Le dijo agarrando sus manos - Yo sé lo que te importa el hogar de Pony, ella solo quiere ayudarte.  
No me crees ¿verdad Albert? - Le preguntó tristemente.  
¿Qué podría contestar Albert? no le creía y no porque piensa que Candy era mala persona, si no, porque todo indica como fueron los hechos. Evelyn habrá hablado de una manera a la que Candy le pareció agresiva y así reacciona su pequeña, lo ha hecho varias veces y el siempre ha estado de su lado. Solo que esta vez, la sintió muy a la defensiva; así que decidió cortar este tema y comenzar de nuevo.  
Si Candy, no te preocupes. Pero hagamos una cosa, esto no ha sucedido, comencemos de vuelta y hablemos con Evelyn para que ella done a tu hogar y así nos quedamos satisfechos ¿Te parece? - Le preguntó haciendo que Candy le regalara una sonrisa.  
Gracias Albert - Dijo abrazándolo  
De nada, entremos - Dijo tomando de su brazo.

Elisa estaba espiándolos, todo el tiempo, cuando terminaron, se fue inmediatamente a buscar a Evelyn, tenía que contarle que no había funcionado que los dos rubios se enojaran. Tendrían que pensar otra cosa para que Albert no quiera hablarle más a Candy.

Elisa fue corriendo a la habitación de Evelyn.  
Toco la puerta diciendo - Abre querida - Insistía

Evelyn le abrió la puerta tranquilamente.  
¡Elisa! pasa querida - Le dijo imitándola  
Escúchame, nuestro plan no ha funcionado del todo, Albert y Candy se arreglaron, hablarán contigo por el tema de la donación ¿Qué harás? - Le preguntó agarrando sus hombros  
Evelyn frunció el seño diciendo - ¡MALDITA HUERFANITA! no lo sé Elisa, lo único que puedo decirte es que ya me disculpé con William y empezaremos de nuevo.  
Eso está muy bien querida, ahora tendríamos que pensar otra cosa para separar de a poco a esos dos - Le sugirió Elisa pensativa  
Tú los conoces más ¿Cuáles son sus puntos débiles? - Le preguntó la pelirroja  
Bueno, hay algo... - Comenzó a contar Elisa  
Ya, dime que es - Contestó emocionada Evelyn  
Hay un chico... de Candy - Dijo revoleando los ojos - Ella siempre ha sido la que enamoraba todos, una total arrastrada. Voy al grano, Terry es el nombre del pobre diablo.  
Explícame - Exigió la chica  
Terry era uno de los que a mí me gustaba y como siempre la muy intrusa de la huérfana me lo sacó. - Comentó con rabia  
Ya veo, la huerfanita tiene a todos agarrados con su estúpida sonrisa y su "ay soy una santita, ayudo a los demás" - Agrego Evelyn con más rabia imitando la voz de Candy.  
Exacto, querida, veo que me entiendes - Dijo sonriendo.  
El punto es que Albert tiene la inseguridad de que Candy no se haya olvidado de el, y ese es uno de sus puntos más débiles y esto lo sé, porque cada vez que lo nombraban, Albert se ponía de muy mal humor - Siguió explicando  
Oh, ya veo, interesante. ¿Pero qué podemos hacer con esto? - Preguntó confundida  
Fácil, primero tú te irás ganando la confianza de mi tío de a poco. Luego, empezaras a comentarle acerca de lo que te dice Candy. Sobre lo mucho que extraña a Terry y lo quiere, blablabla - Empezó Elisa a indicarle el plan  
Evelyn arqueo la ceja y preguntó - ¿Pero va a creerme?  
Ese es el punto, al tomarte confianza y ver lo "bien" que te llevas con ella, te creerá, no es difícil que te crea ya que es algo posible las cosas que tú le dirás a mi tío acerca de lo que supuestamente Candy te vaya a comentar - Le explicó  
Si, ¿y eso será suficiente? - Cuestionó Evelyn  
No, pero servirá. Del resto me encargaré yo - Le dijo maliciosamente  
¿Y qué piensas hacer? - Preguntó acompañando su sonrisa  
Dejaré mal parada a Candy, acumulando lo de Terry, agregare acerca de su comodidad aquí, decir cosas no muy agradables de Albert... - Fue interrumpida  
¿Pero cómo va a creerte? - Seguía insistiendo Evelyn  
Por que lo escuchará de su propia boca - Le contestó  
¿Y cómo haremos eso? - Preguntó incrédulamente  
Déjamelo a mí, queridita. Tú encárgate de obtener más su confianza, cáele bien, trata bien a Candy, y cuando estés lista, coméntale lo de Terry. Ya, cuando eso suceda, entraré yo - Le explico posando otras de sus sonrisas  
Que haría sin ti querida - Le dijo halagándola  
Oh, no es nada - Le contesto. Y ambas chicas se dieron la mano acordando el plan.

Albert y Candy estaban charlando amenamente en el comedor; Elisa se había ya ido, no podían ver la complicidad de ella con Evelyn, así que ahora le tocaría a la pelirroja actuar; tomaría mucho más confianza y conquistaría a Albert a como dé lugar.

Evelyn se preparó, no estaba provocativa pero si muy hermosa; tenía un vestido negro floreado, dejando notar sus sutiles detalles, el escote no era pronunciado pero si marcaba su perfecto busto.  
Luego se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban ambos rubios…

¿Qué tal? – Saludó a ambos mientras Albert la miraba sorprendido.  
¡Evelyn! Siéntate – Le pidió amablemente el rubio.  
Muchas gracias, William – Dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa y también una falsa a Candy.  
Candy, lamento el incidente ocurrido a fuera – Comenzó con el show la pelirroja – Y si me has malinterpretado, discúlpame – Agregó.  
Yo lo lamento, Evelyn, no sé qué ha sucedido, yo no te tiré la pintura, fue todo muy confuso, y quédate tranquila que no me has ofendido para nada; te estoy muy agradecida por querer donar al Hogar de Pony – Le contestó la rubia simpáticamente  
Olvidémonos de esto – Acotó Albert – Ahora hablemos de lo importante.  
Ambas chicas asintieron.  
Albert observó a Evelyn, la notaba distinta, más pura, mas "tierna", le agradaba, esperaba que no le salga con ninguna sorpresita. Realmente veía como algo muy noble lo que ella iba a hacer; más sin siquiera conocer a los chicos del hogar y a Candy, la conocería más ¿Por qué no?

Me parece perfecto William, díganme cuando quieren empezar – dijo Evelyn haciendo que ambos rubios sonrieran.  
Eso lo dispondrán ustedes dos ¿Qué transacción habría que hacer? – Preguntó el rubio  
Las que sean necesarias para concretar el negocio – Le contestó posando una sonrisa  
ha ha ha ha - Evelyn y Albert comenzaron a reír divertidos mientras Candy se sentía excluida ya que no comprendía de que hablaban.  
Si, lo sé, Evelyn – Le contestó sonriendo.  
Hablaré con mi padre – Le dijo pronunciado una de sus sonrisas coquetas.  
¿Estas de acuerdo pequeña? – Le preguntó a Candy sacándola de sus emociones  
Si, claro que si – Respondió confundida. No entendía por qué Albert tenía tanta complicidad con aquella mujer que apenas conocía.

Evelyn levantó ya que iría a buscar a la manera de hablar con su padre para "quedar bien" con los Andrew, pero sobre todo con Albert.

Albert se paró y la detuvo diciendo – Muchas gracias Evelyn, te estaremos eternamente agradecidos.  
A lo que Evelyn le sonrió y le regaló un "atrevido abrazo". Albert la aceptó ya que le pareció un lindo gesto, dejando a una Candy muy aturdida y sorprendida ¿pasará algo entre ellos dos? – Se preguntaba.  
Evelyn al mirarla sonreía coquetamente camuflando lo feliz que estaba por ver a la rubia en ese estado.

Continuará…


	4. ¿Cómo confío en ti?

**¿Podre creerle?**

**Capitulo 4: ¿Cómo confió en ti?**

Evelyn estaba muy satisfecha con respecto a la situación que estaban pasando, ella; aferrada a Albert y este mismo le correspondía. Mientras la "huerfanita" mirando desconcertada, así la quería tener desde un principio, que esa arrastrada no se meta más en sus planes. Ahora, tendría que ver como convencería a su padre para donar a ese mugroso Hogar de huérfanos. Su padre, la conocía más que nadie, y obviamente se iba a dar cuenta que algo traería entre manos; su hija no era una persona la cual le preocupara el bienestar ajeno. Siempre fingiendo amabilidad, y preocupándose egoístamente por ella.

Tendría que pensar que le diría, de alguna manera lo convencería y así quedaría bien en frente de Albert y de a poco iría desterrando a Candy de su vida.

Evelyn, todavía no se percataba acerca de la relación profunda entre los rubios, ella creía que a partir de ahora, le sería demasiado fácil, quizás si, superficialmente, pero todos si los conocen aunque sea un poquito, era casi imposible poder separar realmente a esos dos.

Ella siguió aferrada sonriéndole a Candy, lo que la misma la noto un poco sarcástica y no era la sonrisa más amable que había visto tampoco.

Candy, empezó a sentirse mal, esa mujer le daba algo de mala espina, aunque... quería donar a su hogar y eso era algo bueno, tendría que serlo ¿O no? - Se preguntaba.

Albert empezó a incomodarse con el abrazo de la chica, fue inesperado pero oportuno por cómo se había dado la situación. Se percató que Candy los estaría mirando y se preguntaba que sentiría su pequeña ¿le molestaría? No lo creo, ella solo me ve como a un hermano mayor o como su mejor amigo - Pensó tristemente

Albert fue deshaciendo el abrazo lentamente regalándole otra de sus sonrisas a la pelirroja, esta misma, le sonrió coquetamente, lo cual, el no sabía cómo tomarlo, por el incidente del cual, supuestamente ella estaba arrepentida.

Disculpa William - Al fin hablo ella soltándolo

Creo que todos estamos emocionados aquí - Dijo Albert mirándola y luego dirigiendo su mirada hacia Candy.

Candy solo asintió, no pudo decir más, tenía la garganta atorada, no podía hablar.

Bueno Candy - Dijo Evelyn acercándose a la rubia mirándola de lado a lado - Luego arreglaremos bien la transacción de mi donación a tu hogar ¿Con quien tendría el placer de hablar? - Preguntó ella hipócritamente

Con la hermana María o la señorita Pony, ellas personalmente arreglarán con usted. Nuevamente muchas gracias señorita Evelyn. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme a practicar las lecciones, hasta luego - Contestó Candy fríamente, lo cual, no paso desapercibido para Albert.

Evelyn poso una sonrisa triunfante mientras Albert se sentía preocupado.

¡Las lecciones! ¡Cierto! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? - Se dijo a sí mismo - No le he prestado atención a mi pequeña con todo lo que ha sucedido.

¿Te sientes bien, William? - Preguntó fingiendo preocupación

Oh, sí, claro. Si me disculpas Evelyn, tengo que retirarme a terminar unos negocios, fue un placer nuevamente - Le dijo saludándola con un beso en su mano y se retiró.

Evelyn tendría que actuar rápido, quería que él la "conociera" mas y de a poco se enamorara de ella, claro que lo lograría, sin ninguna duda.

Por lo pronto iría con Madame Elroy a conocer acerca de los Andrew, lo más rápido posible, para así, poder pasar más tiempo con él en la empresa. Sin la huerfanita en el medio le sería más fácil a ella poder conquistarlo.

Candy entró a su habitación, preocupada. Por un lado, se sentía feliz que donarían a su gran hogar, el Hogar de Pony, que tanto la había cuidado y amparado. Por otro lado, se sentía morir, creía que Albert se sentía atraído por Evelyn. Y claro, una mujer, tan hermosa, tan valiente, inteligente, dispuesta y solidaria ¿como Albert no va a enamorarse?

Su tristeza iba en incremento ¿Qué podría hacer ella? absolutamente nada, solo estar con su príncipe y contenerlo, ella aceptaría lo que a él le hiciera feliz, pero en algún momento le haría saber acerca de sus sentimientos. A menos, que el este tan enganchado y feliz con Evelyn, ella, no se atrevería a hacerlo, se conformaría con verlo bien y nada más.

Necesitaba urgentemente hablar con alguien. ¡Claro! llamaría a Annie, su hermana, luego de la mini discusión que tuvieron acerca de los celos que la morocha le tenía respecto a Archie, no volvieron a hablar. Pero, le llegaron rumores por parte de Albert que annie estaba muy triste, según le había comentado Archie.

Así que no lo pensó un minuto más, la llamaría y le confesaría a su hermana los sentimientos por el rubio, de paso, la dejaría tranquila respecto a Archie.

Candy salió ya más tranquila y le pidió a Ernesto si podía dejar un recado en la mansión de los Britter, este mismo, lo mando con uno de sus choferes.

Luego se iría a dar un rico baño y bajar para cenar, había sido un largo día, la reunión entre los tres, hizo que el tiempo se les pasara volando, ya eran casi 18.30.

Candy - La llamó Evelyn

Candy se dio vuelta viendo como se acercaba la pelirroja

Oh, hola Evelyn, pensé que estabas con Albert - Le contestó Candy haciendo sentir aún más triunfante a Evelyn.

No, claro que no. El, tiene mucho trabajo, no tiene tanto tiempo para mí - Le dijo acompañado de una de sus risitas

¿Necesita algo? - Preguntó amablemente Candy

Claro, hablar contigo, eres la única mujer aquí, de mi edad claro, me gustaría que podamos ser amigas - Le dijo Evelyn lo que sorprendió mucho a Candy y lo noto algo sospechoso.

Claro - Solo atinó a contestar.

Evelyn empezaría a sacar información, como le había aconsejado Elisa.

Comenzaron hablando de cosas triviales, como el clima allí, acerca del trabajo de Candy, de la "profesión" de Evelyn, y el por qué esta tan interesada en los negocios. Luego se fue adentrando del porque su familiaridad con los Andrew y la relación con Albert.

Candy le contó brevemente la historia acerca de cómo se conocieron hasta el punto en que llegaron, de sus amigos, de Anthony, Stear y Archie, acerca del hogar de Pony, de su relación con los Leagan. Pero jamás le nombro a ningún Terry como ella estaba esperando, así que tendría que ser más directa.

Primero, quiso comenzar a indagar respecto a la relación que conllevaba con Albert.

¿Así que tú lo cuidaste cuando tuvo amnesia? - Le preguntó Evelyn interesada

Así es, yo lo encontré en el Hospital donde trabajaba, y como todavía no me había recibido y me faltaban algunas materias, las di para poder cuidar de Albert - Le contestó Candy sin entender por qué la chica quería saber tanto.

Oh... ya veo, ustedes tienen como una relación profunda - Le dijo Evelyn intentando ocultar su rabia

Se podría decir, nos queremos mucho y siempre nos ayudamos. Pero nada mas - Esto último dicho de Candy hizo que a Evelyn posara una sonrisa.

RAYOS ¿Por qué dije eso? - Se preguntaba Candy, al notar lo feliz que se había puesto la pelirroja por ello. Era evidente que ella quería algo con Albert y la quería sacar del medio.

Y dime Candy ¿Tienes novio? - Le pregunto la pelirroja mirándola expectante

Con esto, no cabía duda, la quería sacar del medio...

No - solo contestó

Me parece muy extraño eso Candy, tu eres una chica muy simpática, amable y dulce. - Le dijo asqueada de sus propias palabras, no se atrevía ni a decirle que era linda.

Gracias Evelyn, pero ya me las he pasado. Como te conté, acerca de Anthony, y realmente prefiero no hablar de eso - Dijo Candy cabizbaja

Oh, lo lamento Candy, no quise abrirte viejas heridas - Le dijo Evelyn fingiendo tristeza

No te preocupes, de alguna manera lo ibas a saber - Dijo con una sonrisa forzosa.

¿No hubo nadie más? - Preguntó Evelyn insistiendo

A la rubia no le quedaba más remedio que contestar, quería evadir ese tema, pero no le dejaba mucha opción, quizás así dejaría de preguntarle tanto.

Pues... si - Le contestó

Y ¿Quien? si es que puedes contarme, si no quieres, lo entenderé - Le dijo Evelyn incentivándola

Su nombre es Terry - Le contesto

LOTERIA - Pensaba Evelyn - Ahora si tendré algo de que agarrarme

Lo he conocido en un barco, yendo al colegio San Pablo, al que te conté. El fue al mismo colegio que yo, al principio, nos llevábamos a las patadas - Explico riéndose a lo que Evelyn la acompaño falsamente.

Pero luego, todo comenzó a cambiar - Y así Candy le contó su historia resumidamente y luego lo que sucedió con Susana. Evelyn se hacia la sorprendía, pero para nada le interesaba lo que esa huérfana salvaje le estaba contando, solo lo hacía porque servía esa información.

Es muy fuerte su historia, Candy. ¿No hay manera de que ustedes vuelvan? - Preguntó esperando por una respuesta afirmativa

No - Le contestó fijamente - A demás, mis sentimientos hacia él han cambiado - Le dijo.

Evelyn ya intuía esto, era obvio que estaba enamorada de su amigo, de su "Albert" como ella lo llamaba. Algo tendría que hacer.

Candy ya sospechaba de la actitud de la chica, así que se mostraría fuerte en todo momento. Y que Albert, bueno, que él decida su felicidad, ella lo acompañaría. Pero más allá de que ella lo quisiera, no era por ese el motivo por el cual no le gustaba Evelyn para su Albert. Se notaba lo superficial que era.

Candy, lo siento. Sé que no debí haberte preguntado tanto - Le dijo Evelyn haciéndose la comprensiva

Ya esta, era algo que seguro ibas a saber - Le contesto sonriendo

Ahora cuéntame de tú - Le dijo Candy cambiando de tema

Me encantaría bonita, pero debo ir con Madame Elroy a que me cuente acerca de la familia, pero no tengas dudas que te contaré - Le contestó guiñándole un ojo.

Claro, te veo en la cena - Le dijo Candy.

Candy se retiró, dejando a una "triunfante" Evelyn. Claro que tendría que ir con Madame Elroy. Iría solo por compromiso y apuraría las cosas, para luego hablar con Albert y comenzar lo más rápido posible, era una chica muy impaciente y quería que todo sucediera al instante.

Candy se sentía algo desconcertada ¿Por qué esa chica quería saber tanto de mí? - Se preguntaba.

Necesitaba tanto a Annie y sus consejos, y que hablar de Patty, las quería con ella, seguro la reconfortarían. Necesitaba decirle a alguien el sentimiento fuerte que empezaba a nacer dentro de ella por su mejor amigo, su príncipe de la colina, su vagabundo favorito.

Así que pensó en darse el baño prometido y relajarse. NOo es que Candy sea competitiva, pero se sentía como una niña en frente de Evelyn, quien era una mujer muy hermosa. Así que elegiría un buen vestido para ponerse y verse muy bien, después de todo, ella también quería conquistar a Albert. Ella jamás lo obligaría a hacer algo que él no quisiera y mucho menos a tirársele encima. Pero quizás, necesitaba sentirse querida, amada, deseada. Se sonrojo al pensar en ello, de hecho, era la primera vez que sentía esa gran necesidad, ni con Terry le había sucedido. Candy ignoraba el hermoso cuerpo que había desarrollado y lo hermosa que era ella, su esencia, su personalidad, la hacían ver realmente como un ángel.

Sin más, se metió a su baño, con algunas sales y un rico jabón pasándolo por cuerpo, se relajaría y no pensaría más en nada.

Evelyn ya estaba podrida de las cosas que le contaba esa vieja. ¿A mí que rayos me importa sobre los acreedores de la empresa? Solo se interesó cuando le hablo acerca del capital. Ni hablar de la historia Andrew, era más aburrida que pasar todo un día en un geriátrico.

Muchas gracias Madame elroy - Le dijo Evelyn cortésmente

Quizás a otra chica le pediría que la llamen "tía abuela", "Tía" o simplemente "Elroy" pero estaba chica no le producía la confianza como para hacerlo.

De nada, Evelyn. Seguiremos mañana, ya falta poco para la cena - Le dijo casi retirándose.

Evelyn hizo un gesto Cortez - Ahí estaré Madame.

Antes de retirarse Elroy le pidió - ¿Me harías un favor? ¿Podrías buscarlo a William?

Por supuesto - Le contestó sonriendo.

Evelyn se retiró contenta a buscar a Albert. Ahí mismo daría paso a su plan, por supuesto, tendría que pensar en cómo dirigirse a Albert para hablarle de Candy. Tendría que ser muy cuidadosa, tenía demostrar credibilidad. Igualmente, cuando se ataca al punto débil de una persona, esta misma no se dispone a pensar con claridad. Vamos a ver cómo le funcionaría esto con Albert.

(Tocando la puerta) Permiso, William – Dijo ella dando paso a su oficina

Albert levantó su mirada y vio a la bella jovencita sonriéndole. El mismo le devolvió una sonrisa y le dijo – Pasa Evelyn ¿Qué necesitas? – Le preguntó

Madame Elroy te busca, ya que en un rato iremos a cenar – Le dijo en tono bajo y un poquito sensual.

Muchas gracias Evelyn, en un momento iré – dijo Albert bajando su mirada nuevamente a sus documentos.

Pudo notar que Evelyn no se retiraba, así que seguramente quería decirle algo más, o eso esperara que fuera y no otro de sus coqueteos insinuantes.

¿Necesitas algo más? – Preguntó amablemente

No. Solo quería comentarte una cosa – comenzó diciendo.

Albert arqueó una ceja y la invitó a que se sentara, vamos a ver con que le saldría ahora.

No te preocupes William, no es nada grave – Le contestó riendo viendo el semblante del rubio.

Menos mal entonces, dime – Le dio la palabra

Estoy algo preocupada por Candy. Estuvimos charlando hace un ratito y lo que me dijo me dejo resonando en mi cabeza, discúlpame por ser entrometida, pero siento que debo decírtelo, quizás tú puedas ayudarla – Le dijo fingiendo toda la amabilidad que no tenía

¿Candy? Por supuesto, la he notado rara, dime ¿qué hablaron? ¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó Albert con un tono bastante preocupado, lo que hizo que Evelyn arqueara una ceja sorprendía del amor de Albert por esa huerfanita insípida.

Nada grave, te repito. Solo que estuvimos hablando acerca de nuestras cosas, ella me contó de su vida y bueno, de su "amor" pasado, el actor, Terrence Grandchester – Al fin dijo

El rostro de Albert cambió por completo, de preocupado a un poco rabioso. Él lo quería a Terry, claro que sí. Pero le parecía muy injusto como había terminado todo con Candy como para que el vuelva a aparecer en su vida. Y Candy, tan inocente en seguir pensando en él, no estaba seguro de ello, pero ahora lo iba a confirmar ¿Lo seguiría amando?

Ah. ¿Y qué te dijo? – Preguntó en tono frio.

Evelyn sonrió por dentro, sintiéndose triunfante, le estaban otorgando el poder de cambiar a su antojo los estados de las personas, al menos de estas dos personitas, Albert y Candy.

Ella todavía está mal, William. Todavía lo ama, y yo la noto muy triste ¿No se podrá hacer algo? – Le preguntó Evelyn notando el rostro de bronca que tenía Albert.

Albert se levantó de su asiento, caminando de un lado hacia otro, no ocultaba para nada que el tema le molestaba, y Evelyn se hacía la bolu… perdón, la desentendida.

¿Todavía lo ama? – Preguntó Albert mostrando su indignación.

La pelirroja solo asintió y Albert le dijo – No te preocupes Evelyn, yo veré que puedo hacer, si hablar con ella o arreglar algún encuentro, eso lo veré yo – Le dijo apoyando una mano en el hombro de ella.

Me alegro William, se que la quieres mucho y quieres verla feliz. No le digas por favor que te he comentado, ella no quiere que nadie sepa acerca de esto. Dijo que si le preguntan, ella lo ocultaría, por favor – Le pidió entrelazando sus dos manos

¡Qué terca es! – Dijo Albert en tono elevado - ¿Por qué no quiere que nadie se entere? – Preguntó doblemente indignado.

No te preocupes, Evelyn no le diré nada, esto quedará aquí, muchas gracias por tu preocupación. Te veré en la cena – ambos se sonrieron nuevamente.

Evelyn antes de retirarse le dio un beso en la mejilla de Albert diciéndole – Eres un hombre encantador William. Y se retiró, dejando a un Albert anonadado.

Esa mujer tenía algo… y estaba empezando a agradarle, al menos como amiga, claro.

Candy se estaba preparando para la cena cuando Lidia, la mucama, toco su puerta.

Señorita Candy, señorita Candy. Tengo un recado para usted – Le dijo apurada Lidia.

Oh, discúlpame – dijo abriendo la puerta sin terminar de vestirse.

Lamento el apuro señorita, pero tengo que ir a servir la cena urgente ¿Va a bajar? – Le preguntó entregándole el recado.

Claro, en un segundo bajo – dijo sonriendo - Muchas gracias.

Lidia se fue corriendo hacia la cocina.

Es de ¡Annie! Qué suerte, al fin podré verte amiga mía – Dijo contenta Candy leyendo la nota.

Estimada Candy:

¿Cómo andas? Sé que la última conversación que hemos tenido no ha sido de lo más agradable, a mí también me gustaría hablar contigo, me importas demasiado hermana. Mañana mismo iré para allá luego de tus clases de dama, por cierto, tienes que contarme más sobre eso, no te imagino todavía jaja. Te quiere mucho:

Tú hermana, Annie.

Oh Annie, que gusto me da, ahora si podremos hablar tranquilas – Se dijo sonriendo.

Candy se preparo. Se puso un lindo vestido azul marino, de manga tres cuartos, se dejo el pelo suelto nuevamente, y bajo con su gran sonrisa a cenar.

Hola a todos – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Todos le devolvieron el saludo.

Notaba en Albert una mirada distinta, más fría. Y claro, el no estaba enojado con ella, pero si decepcionado en que no le confiara a él sus sentimientos; ahora menos iba a confesarle el los suyos. Evelyn ya se había encargado de ello.

Albert se sentó en frente de Candy y al lado de Evelyn lo que a la misma le sorprendió pensando que quizás ellos ya tenían algo que ver y su cara entristeció.

¿Todo bien, Candice? – Pregunto la tía abuela

Si tía, no se preocupe.

¿Cómo estas, Candy? – Le preguntó fríamente Albert

Bien Albert ¿y tú? – Le preguntó ella sonriendo

También – Le contestó dirigiendo su mirada hacia Evelyn.

Y dime Evelyn ¿Ya has aprendido algo acerca de la familia Andrew? – Le pregunto sonriéndole.

Claro que sí, con Madame Elroy estuvimos viendo cosas muy interesantes…- Comenzó a relatar Evelyn quien se sentía cada vez más triunfante. Vaya que Elisa tenía razón, era un plan que estaba funcionando a la perfección, Albert le estaba prestando mucho más atención a ella de lo que quisiera.

Mientras Tanto Elroy como Albert estaban concentrados escuchando a la pelirroja, Candy se sentía totalmente excluida de la conversación. Hizo algunos acotes pero no le prestaron demasiada intención, lo cual la hizo sentir fatal.

Albert no se percataba que su pequeña estaba muy mal y no entendía la reacción de él. Si solo él le preguntara y no se dejara llevar por los chismes baratos de Evelyn. Pero así es como suceden las pérdidas y los abandonos de las personas, por no valorar ni darte cuenta de lo que realmente significa quienes siempre te han acompañado y estando contigo. ¿Qué sucederá ahora con Albert y Candy?

¿Candy podrá perdonar todas estas confusiones de Albert? ¿Podrá Candy perdonar que el no haya confiado en ella?

Continuara…

Disculpen muchachas por haber actualizado tan tarde. Siempre intento por lo menos subir una vez por semana. Gracias nuevamente por sus hermosos reviews. Yo les advertí que quizás me odien por lo que iba a venir y lo que falta todavía. Veremos qué pasa.

Las quiere:

Clian


	5. Inestable

**¿Podré creerle?**

**Capítulo 5: Inestable**

Candy seguía observando esa escena. Le daba muchísimo rechazo ¿cómo es que Albert había cambiado así? no le creía a ella, su amiga, una sola palabra y para colmo estaba muy meloso con Evelyn. Desde que esa chica llegó, los cambios en Albert se hicieron notar mucho más.

Miró detenidamente a Albert y a Evelyn por unos instantes, viendo la sonrisa típicamente sensual y coqueta de ella y Albert, como todo caballero escuchando atentamente, pero algo le llamó mucho la atención.

La mirada de Albert no era esa linda mirada tranquila, apaciguadora, dulce y comprensiva, se notaba más oscura como si algo le molestara, parecía ¿resentimiento? la rubia se preguntaba cada vez más cosas.

Luego dirigió su mirada a la tía Elroy y esta la miraba a ella atentamente haciéndole señal de que se comporte como una dama, ya que la conocía mucho; por sobre todo, conocía mucho a esos dos y las reacciones de cada uno. Tanto Albert como Candy se querían demasiado, y no se daban cuenta como los demás (o al menos ella) se percataba de ello. Las reacciones de ambos eran muy sobresaltadas que hacía poner los pelos de punta a la matriarca.

Elroy se veía venir una reacción inesperada de Candy, por lo tanto la miro con cierta contención, pero aparentemente, no fue suficiente.

Bueno - Dijo Candy interrumpiendo "la hermosa" conversación de los jóvenes - Yo me retiro, porque si no, creo que voy a vomitar en sus comidas - Agrego un tanto furiosa, lo cual, sorprendió demasiado a Albert. El la conocía y mucho, sabia lo atolondrada que podría ser su pequeña, pero por lo general, ella se comportaba y lo hacía por el (y ahora por la tía).

¡Candice! - Le gritó la tía abuela - ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante asquerosidad en frente mío y de la señorita? - Le preguntó Elroy molesta - No es propicio de una dama - Agrego.

A mí ahora no me importa, yo me siento mal - Dijo, dejando de lado su plato y se retiro corriendo.

Elroy se tapo su cara haciendo un signo de negación ¿qué haría con esta muchacha? tendría que pedirle a sus amigas damas que la reivindiquen más. Algo le sucedía a Candy y Elroy sospechaba que era. William dejo de prestarle atención a ella para prestársela a la jovencita pelirroja quien acaba de llegar, lo cual le pareció sumamente extraño.

Por supuesto que William era un caballero y siempre trataba bien y con cortesía a las damas. Su atención siempre estaba, pero moderadamente, jamás haría a un lado a Candy y la ignoraría de esa manera. Sacando el hecho de que esta muchacha no le daba muy buena espina. Parecía refinada, buena dama, algo culta, muy bonita, sí; pero la rodeaba un aura poco agradable. Aportaría más problemas que soluciones. Dejaría pasar un tiempo y dependiendo a como irían la cosas, intervendría. Quería ver como actuarían esos dos.

Iré a ver que le sucede - Dijo Elroy levantándose

Albert la interrumpió sentándola nuevamente en su lugar y dijo - No se preocupe tía, iré yo.

Se va a armar la tercera guerra mundial - Le dijo mirando a Evelyn quien le devolvió una sonrisita casi amarga y luego tomo de su trago.

Esa Huérfana siempre arruinando mis planes - Pensaba.

Albert fue casi hecho una furia a ver lo que le sucedía a Candy. Ya la estaba tomando como una caprichosa... pero el mismo no se daba cuenta de la actitud hiriente que estaba teniendo con ella.

Candy ábreme la puerta - Dijo golpeando (la puerta) - Vamos, ábreme, tenemos que hablar.

Candy estaba llorando, pero no quería que Albert la viera en ese estado, ella sabía que no había reaccionado bien y se le iban a venir todos encima. Así que se limpió sus lágrimas y fue a abrirle al rubio.

Pasa Albert - Le dijo sin mirarlo

¿Me puede explicar que te sucede? - Le preguntó sin ocultar su enojo

¡No me sucede nada Albert! en cambio a ti si - Le dijo desafiante

¿Si? ¡No me digas! ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? - Le preguntó acercándose, a veces Candy lo sacaba de quicio, pero no tanto como en ese momento.

Ni yo se que te sucede exactamente - Le contesto

Albert arqueo una ceja esperando más explicación.

Estas distinto conmigo, distante, raro, no sé qué rayos te sucede. Me has ignorado por completo - Le dijo en tono de reclamo

Eso es impresión tuya, Candy. No es así - Contestó dándose vuelta.

Candy lo observó por unos segundos, algo lo sucedía, no era el de siempre, el comprensivo Albert de siempre y su corazón se entristeció aún más.

Tú dime Albert ¿Qué te sucede? ¿He hecho algo malo? - Le preguntó sin entender

Albert dio la vuelta para mirarla y la noto un tanto demacrada y sin esa luz que irradiaba siempre ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?

Tú tienes que responderme eso, Candy. Hemos quedado en contarnos todo y tú, no lo has cumplido. Yo puedo entender, pero me gustaría que dejes de lado tu orgullo y me digas la verdad - Le contestó

¿De qué estás hablando Albert? ya te he contado todo, no hay nada que decir - Le dijo aún más confundida.

No me mientas más Candy. Yo ya sé, ya lo sé - Dijo apretando sus puños

Se más específico Albert, no te entiendo - Le dijo mirándolo

Ya es suficiente Candy. No quiero hablar más de esto, solo compórtate que tenemos una invitada - Le contestó fríamente.

¿No ves? ¿Acaso no lo ves? estas enojado conmigo y no por la escena de allá abajo. A tú te pasa algo y no me lo quieres decir, no sé realmente lo que te molesta. Pero si me quieres tanto como dices, me lo dirías y así lo arreglaríamos. Pero se ve, que ya encontraste a alguien mejor para contar tus cosas - Le contestó Candy dejando a un Albert sorprendido.

Candy se iba a retirar nuevamente al comedor a pedir disculpas cuando Albert la frenó.

Candy, espera - Le dijo mirando fijo a los ojos de la rubia, que le transmitían de alguna manera la misma paz de siempre.

Quizás tienes razón pequeña - Era la primera vez que candy se ponía tan feliz por escuchar que le decía pequeña. Como siempre.

Oh, Albert ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿No podemos solucionarlo? - Le preguntaba

Soy yo, Candy. Sé que tú tienes tu vida y tienes que seguirla y luchar por lo que realmente quieres - Le dijo manteniendo su hermosa mirada.

Pero Albert, eso lo hago siempre y más si tú estás conmigo - Le dijo dulcemente tocando su rostro.

Evelyn había querido subir, ella sabia como era esa huerfanita, lo iba a convencer y todo su plan fracasaría nuevamente. Así que antes de que vaya a mayores, iba a entrometerse lo más que pudiera no dejaría espacio para ellos.

¿En serio me lo dices, Candy? - Le preguntó el animándose a tocar su cabello y su deseo hacia ella aumentó aún más. El quería ¿besarla? si besarla de una vez, ya no le importaba más nada, ni siquiera le importaba que Evelyn y la tía abuela estén esperándolos en ese momento. Por primera vez en su vida quería ser un poquitito egoísta.

Antes de que Albert pudiera hacer algo se vieron interrumpidos por una voz aguda.

¿William, Candy? - Preguntó Evelyn ocultando su rabia

Ambos rubios la miraron perplejos y el momento mágico que estaban viviendo desapareció en ese instante.

Si, Evelyn, discúlpamelos - Dijo Albert separándose de Candy.

Evelyn solo los observó mirando altaneramente a Candy. ¿Cómo es que Albert no se daba cuenta?

Pero la pelirroja si se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba entre ellos y si llegaba unos segundos más tarde, quizás iba a presenciar algo que no le hubiera agradado en lo absoluto. Fue muy oportuna al llegar. Así que tendría que pensar en que otra cosa decirle a Albert para que siga manteniendo esa fría distancia con Candy.

Permítame Evelyn - Le dijo tomando de su brazo para escoltarla nuevamente al comedor

¿Otra vez? comenzaba a carcomerse la cabeza Candy. ¿Otra vez dejándola de lado? quizás tendría que ser menos ostentosa y caprichosa y dejarlo a Albert a que elija su camino, si el camino de su amigo estaba al lado de la pelirroja ¿que más podría hacer? pero cuando estuvieron juntos hace unos instantes, sintiendo su calor, sentía algo totalmente distinto. Cada momento se confundía más, pero quería saber qué hacer. Evelyn le seguía pareciendo una oportunista y aprovechadora. Tampoco lo vería muy feliz con ella que digamos. ¿Qué hacer entonces?

Candy bajo junto a ellos. Evelyn notaba a Albert más distante con ella, así que pensó que algo debería hacer.

¿Sucede algo William? - Le preguntó

Nada Evelyn, quédate tranquila - Le contesto mirando hacia el frente.

La cena ya había finalizado, y mañana sería un nuevo día. Veremos qué destino les depara a los rubios.

Albert amaneció más temprano de lo normal para retirarse rápido a las oficinas, la verdad que estaba muy cansado y no quería lidiar con nadie, ni aún con Candy. Estaba nervioso, anoche casi la besaba, pero recordó lo de Terry y todo lo que había pasado últimamente con ella. Pensaba ¿Y si hablara con ella sinceramente? quizás tuviera una oportunidad. Capaz eso haría ¿Evelyn lo dejará?

Mientras tanto la pelirroja se levantó poco después que Albert, lo había estado esperando para seguir su coqueteo disimulado en el desayuno, pero el ya no estaba. Así que quería hacer lo más rápido posible, aprender acerca de la familia Andrew; más que nada sería una instrucción. Así que le pediría a Elroy que se tomaran toda la mañana hasta el almuerzo. Ella sabía que a la pobre matriarca la dejaba agotada, pero no le importaba. Como siempre, le interesaba su bien estar y estar cerca del rubio.

Cuanto más tiempo cerca de él, mejor sería, necesitaba tener lejos a esa huérfana, que quien los interrumpía constantemente. Lo que Evelyn no se daba cuenta, era que ella interrumpía el amor de los rubios, no dejaba que termine de evolucionar como debiera y eso, tarde o temprano le traería consecuencias.

Candy, como siempre, se levantó algo tarde, lo cual, la tía elroy criticó, pero la justificó ya que ella trabajaba mucho en el hospital y al fin que tenia estos tres días, debería aprovecharlos. Lástima que ni Albert ni ella pudieron aprovecharlos y ya le quedaba dos días. Ya había pasado mucho en un solo día. Hoy la visitaría Annie, su gran amiga y hermana. Ojala la morocha pueda aconsejarla y ayudarla con ese problemita, llamado Evelyn, sin contar los sentimientos que estaban aflorando en ella por su mejor amigo.

Primero, iría con las señoras a seguir aprendiendo a cómo comportarse y ser una buena dama. Lo hacía solo para darle el gusto a la tía Elroy y comportarse en ciertas reuniones que iría por ser una Andrew.

Por lo tanto, cada uno con sus actividades. Candy como siempre, cometiendo errores, pero a las damas les causaba gracia, era una niña muy pura, atolondrada pero demasiado noble y valiente. Siempre la halagaban respecto a eso y era comentado a la tía abuela, quien se encariñaba mucho más con ella.

Elroy siguió explicándole a Evelyn, con quien mantenía una relación distante, raro en ella. Por lo general, siempre buscaba una dama para su sobrino, pero logró comprender lo que el realmente necesitaba o lo que su corazón necesitara. Se notaba que a Evelyn le brillaban los ojos cuando le hablaba de la fortuna, y eso que no le comentó todo, solo una parte. Y se había dado cuenta de que la jovencita ya quería ir lo más pronto a las empresas con William ¿qué podría hacer ella? los notaba muy raros a William y Candy ¿Debería realmente intervenir? era todo un dilema

Ya pasado el tiempo, llego la hora del almuerzo, se reunirían todos a comer. Annie iba a llegar un rato después ya que su viaje se demoró un poco.

Pero a Candy no le importaba, al fin la vería, la extrañaba muchísimo.

El almuerzo pasó y Albert no había llegado para asistir al mismo. Evelyn, no estaba del todo contenta como antes, tendría que llamar nuevamente a Elisa para que la ayude a hacer quedar mal de una vez por todos a Candy; algo habían podido lograr, pero si no continuaban, podrían perder lo que habían hecho hasta el momento.

Candy, por el contrario, solo pensaba en juntarse con Annie, y ahí mismo le comentaría acerca de Evelyn y que pensaba ella, seguro algo de experiencia tendría ya que varias damas seguían a Archie, y al principio para Annie era muy difícil por la inseguridad que tenía sobre ella misma.

Annie, llegó a la mansión. Candy estaba preparándose en su cuarto todavía. Elroy y Evelyn estaban en la biblioteca para seguir recordando la historia de los Andrew, aunque ya, la misma Evelyn se sentía lista para seguir aprendiendo en la empresas de la mano de Albert.

La mucama hizo pasar a Annie, pero nadie se encontraba para recibirla.

Espere aquí, señorita, ya llamo a la señora – Le contesto Lidia, haciéndola pasar y que tomara asiento en el living.

Antes de que pudiera ir a buscarla, Elroy salió con Evelyn y la recibió ella misma.

¡Annie! ¡Querida! Que gusto verte – La saludo Elroy amablemente – Lidia, ve a buscar a Candy, por favor – Le ordenó a la mucama, la misma asintió y fue de inmediato a buscar a Candy.

Annie se levantó y le devolvió el saludo a Elroy, también miraba a la joven que tenía al lado, era realmente hermosa, pero le veía una cara muy familiar, estaba segura de que la había visto en algún lado.

Te presento a Annie Britter - Le dijo mirando a Evelyn luego volvió su mirada a Annie y agregó

Annie, te presento a Evelyn… Evelyn Johnson - Annie al escuchar su nombre, se tapo la boca con sus manos, no podía creerlo.

Candy estaba bajando las escaleras justo y escucho mientras las presentaban, y le pareció muy raro la actitud de su amiga.

¡ANNIE! – Gritó Candy, haciendo que todos se exaltaran

Fue corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

Oh, Candy - Dijo Annie y la abrazaba fuertemente.

Evelyn estaba sorprendida por la escena, la sorpresa de Annie, quien también le parecía familiar y la actitud de esa huérfana quien siempre estaba metida en todo.

Compórtense muchachas – Las retó Elroy

Un gusto Annie – La saludó Evelyn cortésmente

Annie arqueo la ceja y solo dijo - Yo a ti ya te conozco – Le dijo Annie, haciendo que todos en la sala de sorprendieran.

¿Por qué Annie la conocía? ¿De dónde? ¿Y por qué Evelyn no se acordaba de ella?

Todas estas respuestas, en el próximo capítulo

Continuará…

Disculpen la demora muchachas. Realmente estuve con algunos inconvenientes y tengo atrasadas otras cosas pendientes también. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, es muy importante para mí que les guste y sigan alimentando mi imaginación. Esta historia es para ustedes. Vamos a ver qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo, voy a intentar actualizar lo más rápido posible.

Las quiere como siempre:

Clian =)


	6. Ya te conozco

**¿Podré creerle?**

**Capítulo 6: Ya te conozco**

¿Cómo es que Annie conocía a Evelyn? ¿Y por que la miraba de esa manera y se había sorprendido tanto?  
Luego de que se saludaran con Candy, ella se animó a decir: " Yo a ti ya te conozco ".

Candy la observó detenidamente, Annie había cambiado, SU ANNIE, SU HERMANA, HABÍA CAMBIADO. Estaba mucho más radiante, el matrimonio le había asentado muy bien. Además, en su mirada, veía algo distinto. La antigua Annie, no se hubiera animado a reaccionar así, en cambio ahora, se nota más imponente, más desafiante.  
¿Qué sabrá su amiga al respecto de esa jovencita?

¿De dónde la conoces Annie? - Preguntó la tía abuela dudosa  
Evelyn Jhonson, ya la recuerdo. La hemos conocido con Archie, hace un año en una fiesta en la cual mi padre tuvo que asistir y lo acompañamos - Explicó la morocha.  
Oh, ya los recuerdo. ¿Archivald es el sobrino de William no? - Preguntó interesada la pelirroja  
Así es - Contesto Elroy secamente  
Annie Britter, tuve el placer de conocerla, ahora te recuerdo Annie y también a Archie. Hemos charlado bastante en aquella fiesta. Muy divertida - Dijo Evelyn intentando provocar aún más sentimientos en la rubia que la estaba observando.  
a... a...asique ustedes dos ¿Se conocen? - Quiso reconfirmar Candy.  
Ambas muchachas asintieron.

Candy se quedó anonadada por un momento ¿ Así que también conocía a su hermana, su mejor amiga? ¿También robaría el afecto de ella? ¿También le llenaría la cabeza como a Albert? Candy estaba cada vez más angustiada. Annie notó esto en Candy y no quería que malinterpretara nada. Además conocía muy bien a esa tal Evelyn, ella ya había formado su opinión, y le bastó con verla tan solo aquella noche.

Candy, vayamos a tu cuarto ya que tengo que hablar en privado contigo - Le dijo la morocha llevándose a Candy a su habitación - Disculpen, Madame Elroy, un gusto Evelyn volver a verte.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al cuarto, tenia demasiado de que hablar, y se revelarían muchas cosas, entre ellas, la identidad de Evelyn.  
Mientras tanto Elroy le informó a la pelirroja que ya no había mucho más acerca de la familia, que si lo deseaba, mañana mismo podría empezar a ir con William a la empresa, lo que puso de muy buen humor a la joven y no paso desapercibido para la tía abuela.

Muchas gracias Madame, ha sido todo un placer ser guiada y enseñada por usted - Dijo haciendo una reverencia de agradecimiento (era sincera, PRIMERA VEZ, ya que estaba muy contenta).  
Me alegro mucho señorita Johnson, espero que su estadía aquí le sea cómoda y logre aprender en profundidad sobre los negocios con mi sobrino - Le contestó cortésmente - Si me disculpa, me iré a descansar, la veré en la hora del té.  
Por supuesto Madame ¿Vendra william? - Preguntó interesada.  
Elroy arqueó una ceja. Realmente le interesaba saber cual era el interés que tenía esta chica en su sobrino, pero no quiso hondar más en el asunto, ellos eran grandes y ella ya no podía seguir interponiéndose en sus vidas. Solo se limitó a contestar - No lo sé. El es de tener abundante trabajo, quizás lo veamos hasta la cena. Hasta luego muchacha - Salió de allí sin dejar que la chica le contestara.

Muy bien - Se dijo así misma - Ahora si iré a llamar a Elisa, tenemos mucho que planear - Dijo acomodándose su cabello.

Bueno Candy dime ¿Qué sucede? - Le preguntó ansiosa  
Bueno, quería hablar contigo de varias cosas. Primero, acerca de nuestro último encuentro, quiero que quede todo aclarado - Comenzó la rubia.  
Oh Candy, no tienes por que preocuparte, eso ya está. Ya he solucionando mi tema con Archie, y si ustedes se llevan tan bien, no tengo por que estar así de celosa, he sido una tonta - Dijo Annie avergonzada.  
Nada de eso amiga, te entiendo y mucho - Le contestó Candy con ojos brillosos, claro que la entendía.  
Quería aclararte y demostrarte definitivamente que entre Archie y yo no no hay más que un simple cariño de amigos, hermanos, primos, o lo que sea, menos de amor - Siguió explicando Candy. Annie quiso acotar algo pero Candy no la dejo - Escúchame Annie, te lo puedo comprobar - Agarró las manos de su amiga, necesitaba fuerza, ya que sería la primera vez que se lo confesaría a alguien - Estoy enamorada de alguien más.  
¿Cómo? - Pregunto Annie - ¿Sigues enganchada con Terry, amiga?  
Candy negó con su cabeza.  
¿Entonces Candy?  
Candy estaba muy nerviosa, apretó fuertemente las manos de su amiga y al fin dijo - de Albert.  
¿Queeeeeeeee? - Exclamo Annie fuertemente y al percatarse de ello, se tapo la boca con sus delicadas manos.  
Si Annie, no se como ha ocurrido, pero amo, AMO A ALBERT. LO AMO ¿entiendes? - Dijo cayéndose sobre la cama y tapándose con un almohadón.  
Ayyyy amiga, que tonta he sido. Tu sufriendo por Albert y yo tan egoísta preocupándome por tu relación con Archie, discúlpame - Le dijo cabizbaja.  
Ya esta eso Annie, basta. Ahora, yo no se que hacer - Dijo levantándose.  
Y te entiendo mucho Candy. Se lo que se siente estar con esa incertidumbre, yo la he vivido con Archie y tu bien lo sabes. Pero es algo que veo bastante posible. Ustedes se la pasan la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. - Dijo Annie alentando a su amiga.  
Ya no Annie - Le comentó tristemente  
¿Por que? Ahora que me acuerdo hace unos momento me dijiste "te entiendo y mucho" respecto a los celos ¿A que te referías Candy? - Preguntó Annie intrigada.  
Candy suspiró levemente y le dijo - Esas preguntas tienen una sola respuesta: Evelyn.  
Annie puso cara de circunstancias y haciendo que ambas se sentaran en la cama dijo - Cuéntamelo todo

Al fin llegas querida - Le dijo Evelyn dirigiéndose a Elisa sonrientemente  
¿Y como va todo? - Le contestó saludándose como solo las arpías sabían hacerlo.  
Dentro de todo, bien. Pero igual no me convence todavía. Necesitamos algo más fuerte, algo que haga que Albert se quiera distanciar definitivamente de la huerfanita - Le dijo Evelyn  
¿Ya le has dicho lo de Terry? - Preguntó la otra pelirroja  
Claro que sí. Ya se lo he dicho, ellos han estado mal, Candy se puso muy loca cuando vio que William me prestaba más atención a mi. Pero como siempre, el fue tras ella y si yo no llegaba en ese instante, los iba a encontrar besándose - comentó rabiosa y asqueada  
Vaya, que rapidita terminó siendo. Más de lo que esperaba - Comentó Elisa maliciosamente - Lo que tú tienes que hacer es seguir insistiendo con el tema de Terry e inventar más cosas, comentarios disgustosos pero no tan exagerados para que mi tío los crea y yo me encargaré de que sea más consistente lo que tú le dices. Tenemos que tener el timing perfecto.  
¿Y que harás? -  
Déjamelo a mi queridita, tu sigue con lo mismo, se precavida y no tan impulsiva, controla eso. Yo me encargaré de hacer quedar mal a la huerfanita y golpear a mi tío en su punto más débil - Dijo sonriente.  
Espero que funcione y la largue de una buena vez - Contestó cruzando sus brazos.  
Relájate, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo ¿Cuando vas a donar? - Le preguntó sacándola de su enojo.  
Oh, cierto, lo he olvidado por completo, tengo que llamar a mi padre. ¿Pero es necesario esto ahora?  
Claro que si. Tu quedaras como la santa salvadora y Candy como lo que es, una arrastrada, huerfanita trepadora - Dijo calmando las ansias de Evelyn.  
Ya mismo vayamos a hablar con mi padre, el mandará el dinero y los bienes a ese hogar mugroso - Dijo asquerosamente.  
Hagamos eso lo más rápido posible así podemos continuar con lo que sigue y mi tío estará taaan agradecido contigo que te creerá todo - Comenzó a sonreír.  
Y quien te dice que quizás le robo algún besito - Dijo Evelyn divertida comenzando a reírse.  
O alguna que otra caricia - Agregó Elisa.  
Amabas se rieron fuerte y escandalosamente.

¿Cómo es eso Candy? - Preguntó Annie incrédula  
Si Annie, estuvo entre Albert y yo, todo el tiempo, yo creo que ella me quiere sacar del medio, más todo lo que ya te he contado. Francamente, es la primera vez que alguien me parece tan irritante a parte de Elisa - Le contestó con amargura.  
Ya cálmate Candy, algo se nos va a ocurrir. Sobre todo, por que yo a ustedes siempre los vi muy bien, se quieren... -

Ya no lo se Annie. No se que le pasa a Albert conmigo, esta mucho con ella, le presta demasiada atención. Yo creo que a el le gusta - La interrumpió Candy.

Annie agachó la cabeza. No le gustaba ver a su amiga en ese estado. Se quedó pensando por unos instantes, ella conocía a Evelyn ¿Cómo le diría a Candy? Todo lo que ella vio e inclusive lo que paso con Archie, el mismo tardó en darse cuenta también.

Candy - Agarro los brazos de su amiga - Tengo algo que contarte yo también.  
Candy pestañeó dos veces intrigada - ¿Qué es Annie?  
Como te enteraste, yo la conozco a Evelyn -  
Si, has dicho que la conociste en una fiesta a la que asistió tu padre - La interrumpió nuevamente.  
Ese no es el punto, Candy. Yo la CONOZCO, no se si me entiendes. Con una noche nada más, me he dado cuenta la clase de mujer que era - Comenzó a contar Annie.  
Pues dime, Annie, ¿qué has descubierto? -  
Esta chica, así refinada, "culta" y tan educadita como la vemos, es una perra Candy, una auténtica y gran perra - Dijo sorprendiendo a Candy. Ya que Annie jamás hablaba de esa manera.

No me mires así amiga, es la verdad. Al principio parecía como cualquier dama de sociedad, algo agradable. Luego, sus miradas, sus intenciones, no me han gustado para nada, su manera de hablar, era muy altiva, siempre te hacia a un lado. Y ni hablar cuando se entero que yo provenía de un hogar en voz baja dijo "no entiendo como ese guapote puede estar con vos". Yo la escuche perfectamente y luego se hizo la desentendida. Más tarde, las parejas bailamos como en todas las fiestas y luego siempre se intercambiaban parejas, como tu sabes. Evelyn parecía una desesperada, queriendo bailar con Archie, lo dejé pasar, ellos bailaron. Primero, por que me tenía que comportar y no podía seguir haciéndole escenas a Archie, y segundo por que el como todo caballero tenia que aceptar.  
Luego, al terminar casi 5 piezas, ambos estaban riéndose a carcajadas, lo cual hizo que me agarre cierta bronca que tuve que soportar. Le comenté a Archie lo que me parecía y el se enojó conmigo diciéndome que era una dama encantadora y que no tendría por que andar pensando así y blablalbla, tú sabes cuando los novios no quieren ver que alguien más se fija en ellos, es decir, se hacen los desentendidos; pero bueno, ese es otro tema.  
Archie al estar un poco irritado salió a tomar aire solo por media hora. Evelyn fué tras el a los 10 minutos, yo ya estaba intrigada y me parecía muy raro, estaba segura que algo quería hacer. - Siguió explicando cuando fue interrumpida.

¿Y qué sucedió Annie? ¿Qué hizo el bobo de Archie? - Preguntó Candy cada vez más intrigada.

_Flash back_

_¿Qué tal guapo? ¿solito? - Preguntó Evelyn acercándose sensualmente.  
Oh, Evelyn, si, estoy solo, como vez - Sonriéndole un poco disgustado  
No te hagas problema por esa chiquilla. Tu eres todo un hombre y ella no es más que una niña, necesitas una mujer de verdad - Le contestó peligrosamente tomando su cuello.  
Archie intentó escaparse pero se sentía atraído por esa mujer.  
Evelyn, creo que te estas equivocando - Le dijo mientras se zafaba  
¿Por que guapote? ¿No me vas a decir que prefieres a esa huérfana antes de una mujer como yo? -  
NO HABLES ASÍ DE ANNIE - Le contestó furioso  
Vaya, se desató la fiera. Si te digo la verdad, enseguida, puedes acostarte conmigo si quieres, seguro que tu niñita no debe saber ni lo que es un... -  
¡Ya cierra la boca muñeca de torta! - La interrumpió con uno de sus gritos fuertes.  
Evelyn se tapo la boca con sus manos y enfurecida quiso contestarle cuando se escucharon risas.  
¡Annie! - Se sorprendió Archie.  
Veo que te has dado cuenta - Se acercó sonriéndole  
Si amor, discúlpame, tenía razon, esta mujer no es más que una arrastrada y entregada - Dijo acompañando las risas de Annie.  
Eres un malagradecido y un nefasto. Los maldigo a los dos - Gritó Evelyn enfurecida retirándose._

_Fin de flashback_

Ha ha ha ha. No lo puedo creer Annie. Archie le puso bien sus puntos - Acotó la rubia.  
Claro que si Candy, por eso te digo; tanto Archie como yo, no la soportamos, si el se llega a enterar que quiere embaucar a Albert, seguro intervendrá. Así que no te preocupes amiga, no dejaremos que esa arpía siga en el medio de ustedes - Le dijo sin soltar las manos de su amiga.  
Gracias Annie, pero... -  
¿Pero que? - La interrumpió la morocha  
Es que yo no se si Albert me mira de esa manera, por más que Evelyn no este en el medio, el quizás busca a otro tipo de mujer - Le dijo cabizbaja.  
Ohh, Candy - Ambas se abrazaron.

La tia Elroy caminaba de un lado a otro preguntándose que hacer. Se estaba encariñando con Candy, pero ella ya estaba bastante protegida por william, sus otros sobrinos, su amiga Annie. Pero esa mujer que acababa de llegar, no le gustaba para nada ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta tan rápido? fácil, sus miradas, su manera de hablar, la forma en como quiere desligar a William de Candy. Si bien, al principio le pareció una buena pretendiente para que su sobrino la desposara, esa idea se había esfumado totalmente cuando trato con ella. William siempre defendía a Candy y jamás la dejaba a un lado por otras damas, su caballerosidad siempre se hacia presente, pero su amor por Candy no le permitía ir más allá con otra dama. Esta vez, parecía distinto, esta vez, parecía que a William lo habían casi atrapado, como mirada a esa mujer, un deseo se le notaba en aquella mirada azul. La tía abuela decidió tomarse un descanso y luego hablaría con su sobrino, tan empecinado que estuvo con Candy ¿y ahora? ¿tirara todo por la borda?

Lujuria eso era, nada más que lujuria y un poco de venganza, solo eso sentía Albert, al mirar a Candy el resto pareciera no existir, ni la misma Evelyn, su mirada reflejaba amor y la paz anhelada por el Patriarca.  
Estaban algo distanciados todavía, si bien, ya habían hablado, no quedó cerrado el tema, más allá de la interrupción de la pelirroja cuando ellos se encontraban en un momento mágico, todavía seguía obteniendo su atención.  
Albert era demasiado astuto, inteligente como para darse cuenta de las cosas, pero esta vez, algo fallaba en el, algo lo cegaba y era TERRY, LA RELACION DE CANDY Y TERRY. Eso nunca pudo mirarlo con claridad, ni pudo entender que a Candy ya no le pasaba más nada con Terry; pero el cabeza dura del patriarca no quería verlo. Cualquier comentario referente a ello, lo hacía explotar, no lo dejaba pensar y actuaba en base a impulsos.

¿Qué seguirá sucediendo ahora que Candy sabe exactamente la clase de mujer que es Evelyn?  
¿Podrá Albert abrir los ojos de una buena vez?

Muy bien Elisa, ya he arreglado todo con mi padre, hoy mismo anuncio sobre la donación - Eso dijo Evelyn haciendo alusión a que vomitaba.  
Si, entiendo, lástima, donar esa plata a ese hogar mugroso... quien sabe las joyas y prendas podrías comprarte - Le contesto Elisa suspirando.  
Lo sé, pero cuando me case con tu tío, eso se triplicará, así tanto no me preocupo, pero si, tienes razón, es una pena, podría comprarte joyitas a vos, querida - Le contesto con una sonrisa.  
Ya cobrare mi parte cuando logres casarte con mi tío -  
Eso espero -  
Ahora, hay que pensar como hacer quedar mal a Candy, ¿A que hora llega mi tío? - Pregunto expectante Elisa  
Y no falta demasiado, yo creo que estará aquí en dos horas - Le contestó la pelirroja con un gesto de confusión  
Oh, ya pareces su esposa - Se reía Elisa  
Hahaha, cállate, lo seré - Contestó acompañando la risa.

Evelyn se retiró a darse un buen baño y practicar como diría el tema de la donación. Mientras Elisa fue a preparar las preguntas indagadoras que le haría a Candy, su plan se basaría en eso, quería que Albert la encontrará maldiciendolo a el, a su familia, a la mansión y la haga quedar como una arrastrada. Si Albert lo veía con sus propios ojos, no había manera de salvar a la huérfana, quizás el la echaría. Mientras Evelyn, seguiría comentándole acerca de cuando extrañaba la rubia a Terry y así ponerlo más furioso. En pocas palabras, Candy sería para Albert una arrastrada mal agradecida.

Pasada ya una hora y media, Candy y Annie bajaron al comedor. Candy estaba decidida, Annie la había convencido, ella hablaría con el, quería aclarar toda la situación y no dejar que ninguna persona cause ningún problema entre ellos.  
Mientras se reían hablando de cosas triviales, la risa se desvaneció en el instante que vieron a Evelyn y Elisa, ambas damas altaneras mirándolas con mala gana.  
Algo sospechaban al verla juntas, ellas no pensaron en ello, no deberían mostrarse así en frente de nadie, ya que cualquiera podría sospechar, más que nada por la fama que tiene Elisa.

Candy - La llamó Evelyn. Annie la miró dándole su apoyo y la acompañó dirigiéndose hacia la pelirroja arpía 2 (De más esta aclarar que la pelirroja arpía 1 es Elisa).  
Evelyn ¿Qué tal las clases con la tía abuela? - Preguntó cortésmente  
Oh, eso - Contesto riéndose cómplice con Elisa, sabían que no le gustaría nada a Candy lo que le diría - Ya hemos terminado, pronto le diré a William que lo ACOMPAÑARÉ siempre a la empresa.  
Que bueno Evelyn, me alegro por ti, ojala logres aprender mucho - Dijo sin disimular su tristeza. Annie le dio un codazo liviano para que no se muestre así frente a ellas, sobre todo por que ya estaba observando como Elisa saboreaba esa situación.  
Ni que lo digas Candy, por supuesto. A parte, William es muy experimentado, se que me enseñara mucho - Esto último lo dijo con un doble sentido, lo cual, no pasó desapercibido para Annie.  
Escucha Candy - Dijo Evelyn acercándosele - Quiero hablar contigo y con William, por que tengo una gran noticia, pero cuando llegue ¿podrías estar en la sala en unos veinte minutos? - Le preguntó fingiendo una sonrisa.  
Si, claro que si Evelyn, allí estaré - Le contestó.  
Evelyn se retiró, haciéndole un gesto a Elisa, esta vez, tendría que salir todo más que perfecto.  
Annie - La llamo Evelyn antes de retirarse - ¿Podría hablar contigo unos segundos? - Le preguntó con toda la amabilidad que podía simular  
S..si, claro - Esto Annie no lo dijo muy segura, ya que algo sospechaba.  
Annie se dio vuelta mirándola a Candy, y haciendo un gesto de que tenga cuidado, ya que se iba a quedar sola con Elisa.

Probablemente Albert llegara en unos minutos, así que Elisa comenzaría a indagar.

Y dime Candy - Comenzó Elisa rodeándola  
¿Qué quiere Elisa? - Pregunto ya Candy fastidiosa, sabía que nada de lo que podría venir de Elisa, era bueno.

Vaya, la huerfanita sigue a la defensiva - Ya decía sin filtro.  
Déjame en paz, Elisa -  
¿Sabes que no? quiero hacerte unas preguntas, que siempre han rondado en mi mente -  
Candy revoleó los ojos, ya no la soportaba más.  
¿Por que vives aquí? ¿Realmente estas cómoda? ¿Quieres quedarte con la fortuna de los Andrew? - Preguntó indagándola

¡Eso a ti no te interesa! - Le contestó Candy en tono elevado - Y tu sabes que a mi jamás me ha interesado la fortuna

Evelyn no sabía como retener a Annie, ya que se estaba escuchando todo, sobre todo por que ambas chicas hablaban muy fuerte, además Evelyn quería tener el timing justo para salir agarrando a Candy decir cosas no agradables y también ver la cara de Albert.

¿Qué sucede allí afuera? - Preguntó Annie intentando salir  
Evelyn le cerró la puerta, algo que a Annie le pareció muy curioso, algo estaban planeando esas dos y tenia que ir pronto a avisarle a Candy.

Continuara...

Muchachas ojos de papel, gracias por seguir esta historia, es exclusiva para ustedes, por supuesto.  
He estado bastante ocupada con trabajo en esta semana y no he podido actualizar, siempre pienso en uds y trato de subir lo más rápido posible, motivan mi imaginación. Muchas gracias nuevamente, buen finde y nos estamos viendo =). Las quiere como siempre:

Clian


	7. El triunfo de la pelirroja

**¿Podré creerle?**

**Capítulo 7: El triunfo de la pelirroja**

Annie intentaba escapar de la arpía de Evelyn, pero esta misma no se lo permitía. Evelyn sabía que Annie no era ninguna tonta, dedujo que se dio cuenta sobre lo que ella y Elisa estaban tramando.

Ya deja que me vaya Evelyn - Grito la morocha intentando abrir la puerta

Relájate annie, aquí tengo las llaves - Le dijo mostrándoselas y luego las guardo en su escote - Charlemos tranquilas, despreocúpate un rato, tomemos algo.

¡Muñeca de torta! déjame salir ya, o tendrás muchos problemas - Se acercó amenazándola

JA JA... Mira como me rio. Ustedes mosquitas muertas ¿creen que podrán hacer algo? siempre van a ser unas huerfanitas - Le contestó levantándose con una mirada desafiante - Y NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVERME A DECIR MUÑECA DE TORTA - Bufó fuertemente

Annie sonrió ampliamente y solo le contesto - Parece que tienes un complejo con eso, tranquila Evelyn, que vas a participar en una torta de casamiento.

Evelyn gruño aún más fuerte, su ira se estaba incrementando. NO había olvidado del episodio que tuvieron con Archie en aquella fiesta y esa huérfana no hacía más que recordárselo.

Ya se terminó Evelyn, déjame salir de una vez - Le dijo Annie demandante.

Ya confiesa de una vez maldita huérfana. Tú solo quieres quedarte con la fortuna de nuestra familia, jamás estuviste cómoda aquí. Eres una aprovechadora y arrastrada - Grito Elisa haciendo que Candy se enfureciera aún más.

¡YA DEJA DE ESCUPIR VENENO ELISA! - Gritó Candy - Jamás me interesaría por la fortuna de la familia, no sabes lo que dices - Agregó

Claro que se, solo te importa casarte con el tío Albert y así tener toda su fortuna - Siguió atacando Elisa.

Candy le seguía refutando todo lo que ella decía, pero la pelirroja observó por la ventana que se acercaba un auto y de seguro era Albert.

Tendría que pensar como dejaría mal a Candy.

Así que al ver que se estaba acercando, no se le ocurrió más que acercarse a la rubia, fingir una sonrisa y decir - Candy, no lo puedo creer. ¿Como es que no te importa nadie aquí? Solo quieres ir a buscar a Terry porque esta familia no te sirve de nada en tu vida. Me sorprende de ti querida, pensé que los querías un poco más - Dijo Elisa con un fingido tono afligido mientras Candy la miraba sorprendida.

Albert escuchó eso último y no podía creerlo, porque la situación se dio de una manera muy espontánea, como dando a entender que Candy había dicho esas palabras. Pareciera que el mismo diablo ayuda a estas chicas para que todo les salga en el timing justo.

Justo en ese instante, Annie salió rápidamente de la biblioteca en busca de Candy, se frenó, tapándose su boca por lo que escuchaba, porque parecía tan real que hasta la misma Annie se lo creyó. Hay que darle crédito a Elisa por ser muy buena actriz.

Y Evelyn no hizo más que posar una gratificante sonrisa por la escena que estaba presenciando y la misma cara de Albert que podía verlo con el reflejo que le daba la ventana.

¿Candy? - Preguntó Annie sin entender.

¡No digas estupideces Elisa! - Bufo Candy cuando vio al patriarca acceder a la mansión con cara de pocos amigos.

A...Albert - titubeó Candy

Albert la miraba casi despectivamente sin poder entender quien era esa rubia que estaba parada frente a él, ignoró a todos en la sala, solo la estaba mirando a ella. El, cegado por lo que pensaba respecto de los sentimientos de Candy por Terry, no podía más que pensar que su Candy había cambiado o nunca la había conocido completamente.

¿Por qué no me has comentado esto antes, Candy? - Le preguntó Albert dando unos pasos adelante.

Candy lo miró petrificada ¿que le sucedía a Albert?

No se dé que me estás hablando Albert - Solo le contestó

Elisa miró triunfante a Evelyn y ahí es cuando Annie se dio cuenta que fue toda una maniobra de esas dos.

Albert - Quiso interferir Annie, cuando él le hizo un gesto negativo

Déjenme hablar con ella. Les pido que se retiren - Elisa se fue haciéndole un gesto desagradable a Candy. Annie se retiró diciéndole en voz baja que luego hablarían y luego paso Evelyn a quien Albert miró y le dijo - Me gustaría hablar contigo en un rato

Claro que si William - Le contestó con una sonrisa seductora y agregó - Yo también tengo que hablar contigo.

Albert le devolvió una sonrisa y luego dirigió su mirada a Candy.

Candy se quedó muy sorprendida. Pero ya estaba harta de esa actitud de Albert, si él no le creía no podría hacer nada, se iría y que se quedara con la arrastrada de Evelyn.

¿Qué sucede Albert? - Ya Candy estaba algo cansada de las miradas que Albert le lanzaba.

¿Quieres echarme? - Le preguntó desafiante.

Albert abrió los ojos como platos, se sorprendió de la reacción de ella.

¿Qué estás diciendo? si eres la que se quiere ir a buscar a Terry. No entiendo porque no me lo has dicho antes Candy. Lo que más me duele es que si no estabas cómoda aquí y no te servíamos, me tendrías que haber informado antes de hacerme perder el tiempo - Dijo enojado

¿De verdad crees eso de mi? ¡Eres un idiota ALBERT ANDREW! - Gritó Candy

¿Qué te sucede señorita Candy? ahora que ya tomo el coraje va a ir a buscar a su Terry y desligarse de esta familia tan exhausta para usted. O es tan poco de lo que usted puede merecer - dijo hiriendo a Candy

Yo no te entiendo Albert. Estas creyendo algo que dijo Elisa, tú sabes cómo es ¿como puedes estar tan seguro que yo pienso todo lo que ella dijo? - Le preguntó asechándolo

Simplemente porque tiene mucho sentido. Estaban ustedes solas cuando aparecimos todos ¿para qué va a inventar eso? Además, yo se que tú sigues sintiendo cosas por Terry y no confiaste en mi para contármelo - Contestó dándole la espalda.

Eres un testarudo Albert, no sé de dónde has sacado todo esto, pero si no estás dispuesto a escucharme, entonces olvídate, me voy, ya no soporto más esta situación - Dijo casi arrepentida de sus palabras.

Ella no quería irse, ella quería arreglar las cosas con él, quería volcarse en sus fuertes brazos y no separarse más. Quería decirle cuanto lo estuvo necesitando todo este tiempo. Pero no podía, el estaba cegado por la víbora de Evelyn, quien había llegado tan recientemente. No podía entender por qué Albert estaba tan testarudo y obsesionado con ella y Terry.

No te lo impediré. Eso es lo que siempre has querido. Esta es una excusa para irte sin culpas. Si quieres mañana mismo te saco un pasaje a Broadway y te liberas de nosotros de una buena vez - Dijo evitando escapar unas lágrimas de sus ojos que pedía salir con furia.

No hace falta Albert, yo puedo irme sola, no te necesito - Esto último lo dijo arrepentida al ver el semblante de su Albert. No podía creer como es que llegaron a estas instancias.

Muy bien señorita Candice White, queda libre de la aburrida familia Andrew. - Le dijo retirándose para luego descargarse en su oficina con unos whiskys.

Al...Albert - Susurró dejando salir unas lagrimas que venía aguantando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Annie al observar la última escena corrió hacia su amiga para consolarla.

Mientras Elisa y Evelyn chocaron sus manos en señal de triunfo, al fin habían conseguido que ambos rubios se pelearan y esperaban que a partir de ese momento no se dirigieran palabra alguna.

Lo lamento Candy - Dijo conteniéndola

No lo hagas Annie, ya es inútil. Albert no quiere entrar en razón - Le contestó cabizbaja

Oh sí, ya lo noté, es un testarudo. Algo vamos a hacer - La agarro del brazo arrastrándola hacia el jardín ero Candy la detuvo - ¿Qué sucede?

No es necesario que hagas nada Annie, así el lo ha querido, yo me iré de aquí, pero claro que no será a Broadway - Afirmó la rubia.

¿A dónde te irás Candy? - Preguntó Annie sorprendida

Pues no lo sé muy bien todavía. Mañana regreso al hospital, así que hablaré con la tía abuela respecto a lo que pienso hacer y si me permite quedarme unos días para arreglar el asunto. Luego me iré y dejaré a Albert en paz con esa tonta... con esa tonta de Evelyn - Eso último lo dijo con sollozos.

Annie la abrazó fuertemente, la entendía perfectamente y Albert era un imbécil. Perdió la oportunidad de ser feliz con Candy, ya que con Evelyn era evidente que no lo sería.

Albert salió de la biblioteca ignorando a ambas chicas, paso de largo a buscar a la "hermosa" Evelyn.

Candy y Annie se miraron confundidas y tristes, todavía no podían entender por qué habían llegado a esa situación.

Elisa ya se había retirado, cuando vio que el rubio iba en busca de su "amiga", para dejarlos solos y así dejar que el plan siga en marcha como debía.

Albert y Evelyn ingresaron a la mansión riéndose como si fueran dos tortolitos, claro que eso era en viste de los demás porque Albert no lo sentía de esa manera. En lo más fondo de su ser estaba muy triste por haberse peleado así con Candy y estaba casi tentado de ir a abrazarla y decirle que nada importaba que todo tenía una solución, pero la mirada inquisidora de Evelyn lo trabo.

Muy bien - Comenzó a hablar la pelirroja - Ya que todos estamos aquí, quiero dar una gran noticia.

A Candy se le paralizó su corazón ¿Será que se van a comprometer? - Se preguntaba ella.

Muy buena noticia para ti Candy y por supuesto para Annie, ya que ambas pertenecieron al hogar de Pony. Ya está realizada la transacción para donar una considerable suma para su hogar - comentó sonriendo fingidamente.

Tanto Annie como Candy dieron un gran suspiro, que alivio.

Eso es grandioso - Comentó Albert - Muchas gracias Evelyn, eres sensacional.

Evelyn lo abrazó coquetamente.

¿Tú no le agradecerás Candy? - Le preguntó el rubio secamente

Claro que sí. Muchas gracias - Dijo sin demostrar mucha emoción.

Lo mismo digo - Agrego Annie con una sonrisa forzosa.

Esperaba más de ustedes - Ambas levantaron su mirada chocándose con la fría que demostraba el rubio.

Muy bien, ya está todo listo y esa era mi noticia - Interrumpió sonriente y triunfadora, estaba encantada como había logrado toda esa situación.

Evelyn - Albert dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja - Tengo que hablar contigo

Claro que si William, lo que tu dispongas – La chica observó a Annie y Candy quienes se encontrabas perplejas, les dio una sonrisa irónica y agrego - ¿En privado?

Albert quien observaba también a Candy con un dejo de tristeza, salió rápidamente de sus emociones y contestó – Por supuesto.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca a hablar en privado dejando a una Candy cada vez más confundida.

Candy – Se acercó Annie apoyando su palma en el hombro de su amiga – Ya no te hagas mas la cabeza amiga, queda asentado que Albert Andrew es un idiota

Lo sé – Solo dijo sacándose lágrimas de sus ojos – Encima me refriega en la cara que esta con esa arpía. No lo puedo entender Annie, Albert no era así.

Mejor hablemos con Archie, se que él podrá hablar con Albert y… - Siendo interrumpida.

No Annie, no quiero saber más nada, hoy mismo hablaré con la tía abuela y me iré de aquí en una semana como mucho – Sonrió forzosamente

Oh, Candy, has soportado tanto, tú mereces ser feliz. Lo siento tanto – La consoló su amiga pero pensando por dentro que ella hablaría si o si con Archie, no podría dejar las cosas así. Ella estaba segura que podrían hacer algo al respecto y que Albert lograría escuchar a Archie.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de Candy para descansar y tomar unos baños. Si bien, estaban contentas en parte por lo de su hogar, en el fondo sabía que ese dinero no era honrado y era todo para conquistar a un Albert testarudo.

William, dime, soy todo oídos – Comenzó Evelyn sin dejar su lado coqueto

Muy bien – Dijo ya más formal – Empezarás mañana a venir con nosotros a la empresa, esperemos que te sientas cómoda y sea de tu agrado

Claro que si William, muchas gracias. He notado… - Dijo sin poder continuar

Albert arqueó una ceja - ¿Notado que Evelyn? – Preguntó sin comprender

He notado pues que nuestra relación ha mejorado y mucho. Yo estaba pensando de conocernos más, si tu quieres, entablar una amistad y quién sabe, algo más íntimo en el futuro – Dijo ella descaradamente fingiendo sonrojo en sus cachetes – Oh, lo lamento tanto, soy una idiota, como un patriarca tan poderoso va a acceder a esta petición tan absurda – Dijo dándose vuelta con una sonrisa malévola demostrando una vergüenza que no sentía ni sentiría nunca.

Albert quedó mudo por unos instantes los cuales le parecieron una eternidad para Evelyn. Si bien, el no estaba listo para dar ese paso con nadie, ya que todavía seguía confundido con Candy, el sabia que aquello era imposible, su pequeña se iría a buscar a Terry y ya no sabría más nada de ella. Después de todo, el tenia que seguir su vida y sentar cabeza. Quizás no era Evelyn, o quizás sí, pero estaba dispuesto a darse una oportunidad.

No digas eso, Evelyn. Tú… - dijo haciendo que Evelyn se diera vuelta de la emoción – tu me has caído muy bien luego de habernos arreglado de aquel incidente desafortunado. Me parece que eres una mujer hermosa y que al menos podríamos ser buenos amigos, para empezar – continuo con una sonrisa no muy leal a sus sentimientos.

Oh, William – Lo abrazó fuertemente haciendo que Albert se estremeciera por tal contacto, hace mucho que no estaba así con una mujer.

Muy bien Evelyn – Dijo separándola sutilmente – Mañana te presentare la empresa, nuestros negocios, empleados y todo lo que conlleva mantenerla, espero que te sea útil con tu carrera.

Al diablo con la carrera pensaba, ahora estaba más cerca de conseguir a un guapote con mucho dinero, que bien la pasaría.

Claro que si – mintió.

Preparémonos para la cena ¿Está bien? – Dijo escoltándola hacia la puerta

Allí nos veremos William – La chica salió sonriente del lugar apretando su puño fuertemente en señal de victoria. Las cosas comenzaban a salir como ella quería.

Llegado el momento de la cena, los Andrew se encontraba en ella, excepto Candy y Annie, lo que a Elroy le pareció algo extraño.

Lidia – llamó a la mucama -

Si señora -

¿Sabe si las señoritas bajaran a cenar? – Preguntó

No señora. La última vez que las trate les estaba preparando la tina. Pero enseguida las busco – Dijo Lidia cuando enseguida vieron llegar a Annie.

Annie, querida. ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó alegremente Elroy, ya se estaba encariñando con esa muchacha, y le gustaba la parejita que hacía con su sobrino nieto Archie.

¿Qué tal tía abuela? Hola a todos – Saludó amablemente.

Albert miraba confundido ya que no veía a Candy ¿le habría pasado algo? Se moría por dentro. Evelyn lo miraba de reojo pensando – Como lo tiene esa maldita huérfana, no importa, pronto será mío y con este cuerpito se olvidara de todo.

¿Qué sucedió con Candy? – Preguntó intrigada la tía abuela

Pues… Candy no se sentía bien, pide disculpas pero desea descansar, ha tenido un día muy pesado – Esto último lo dijo dirigiendo su mirada al par que se encontraban al frente, Albert y Evelyn.

¿Qué le sucede? – Pregunto Albert levantándose de su silla

Nada Albert, está cansada, eso es todo – Le contestó Annie secamente lo cual, no paso desapercibido para Albert.

Iré a buscarla -

¡William! – Levantó su tono Evelyn pero Albert ya se estaba encaminando hacia la escalera.

La tía abuela se agarraba la cabeza. Cuantos dolores le causarían esos dos. ¿Cuándo será el bendito día que se darían cuenta?

Albert, déjala tranquila – Espetó Annie, pero Albert no la escuchó.

Albert se dirigió al cuarto de Candy golpeando bastante fuerte la puerta, ya no le gustaba que se esté escondiendo de él, además que estaba algo preocupado, él quería verla bien después de todo.

Candy, ábreme por favor – dijo

No recibía respuesta, así que insistió unas veces más y pasó lo mismo, ya estaba empezando a alterarse.

Vamos Candy, ábreme para decirme que al menos estas bien, por favor – Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Así que forcejeo la puerta y vio algo que no esperaba.

¡Candy! – Gritó horrorizado

Continuara…

¿Qué habrá sucedido con nuestra pecosa? Las cosas están difíciles eh. Yo les dije, no me odien, pero hay que ponerle trama, no todo puede ser color de rosas.

Les prometo divinas que actualizaré lo más pronto posible, he tenido bastantes inconvenientes últimamente .

Espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado, si escribo es por ustedes mis hermosas. Que disfruten el fin de semana y no estamos viendo prontito.

Las quiere…

Clian


	8. ¡Albert! ¡Ponte unos anteojos

**¿Podré creerle?**

**Capítulo 8: ¡Albert! ¡Ponte unos anteojos, aunque sea de sol!**

_Vamos Candy, ábreme para decirme que al menos estas bien, por favor – Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Así que forcejeo la puerta y vio algo que no esperaba._

_¡Candy! – Gritó horrorizado_

Albert no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Todas las pertenencias de Candy tiradas en el piso, la ropa revuelta, las sábanas colgando de la cama y el acolchado con popo de ¿poupee? ¿Clin?

La chica estaba tirada en el suelo mirando el techo muy concentrada ni siquiera percatándose que Albert estaba allí. Claro que ni lo escucho por tener unos tampones en sus oídos para poder estar más tranquila.

Dirigió su mirada a esas hermosas mascotas quienes lo miraban con sorpresa.

Poupee! - Llamó Albert a su mascota - ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

La mofeta se acercó a Albert mimoseandose entre sus piernas, luego Clin la imitó.

Ustedes... siempre tan incondicionales, no importa en el contexto que estén, siempre libres para dar amor - Dijo enternecido Albert.

Luego sacudió su cabeza al percatarse en la situación en la que estaba y sobre todo ver a Candy así, pareciera que ya no le importaba más nada...

El rubio se acercó lentamente... Candy ahora tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras tarareaba una canción que siempre le cantaban en el hogar de Pony.

¡Candy! - La zamarreo rápidamente e hizo que los animalitos se sobresaltaran y fueran encima de la pequeña rubia

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - Gritó Candy asustada - ¿Albert? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - Preguntó seriamente mientras los animales seguían correteando por la habitación.

Estábamos preocupados por ti Candy ¿Qué sucede que no has bajado a comer? ¿Y que es todo este desastre en tu habitación? - Preguntó el en tono amistoso.

No se preocupe señor Andrew, cuando me vaya de aquí, la dejaré como nueva a SU habitación - Dijo Candy ya sin filtro.

Albert frunció el seño, ya comenzaba a enojarse...

Estábamos preocupados por ti, por eso vine, para saber cómo estabas, pero veo que sigues siendo la misma niña caprichosa de siempre - Dijo manteniendo la calma.

Por supuesto, claro que piensas eso, no soy más que una niñita para ti. En cambio... - No pudo terminar la frase.

¿En cambio? - Preguntó el desorientado - Y con esa actitud tuya que estas llevando, jamás dejaremos de verte como tal - agrego aún más furioso.

¿Qué te sucede Albert? - Se levantó la rubia.

Los animalitos miraban hacia un lado y otro, no les gustaba que sus amos se estén peleando...

A mi nada. A ti te sucede algo. ¿Por qué no me has dicho de un principio que querías irte de aquí y buscar a Terry? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas incómoda viviendo aquí? ¿Tanto miedo tienes? Claro, la señorita se guarda las cosas, se hace la inocente y sin decir más piensa irse - Dijo totalmente indignado.  
¡Qué cabeza dura eres patriarca! - Contestó Candy

¿Eres lo único que sabes decirme? ¿Cuándo me dirás que te sucede? - Preguntó nuevamente...

La tía Elroy, Annie y Evelyn ya se levantaron de su asiento, ya que comenzaron a escuchar los gritos.

Annie riéndose porque sabía que esos dos tontos se amaban.

La tía elroy agarrándose la cabeza no pudiendo entender a la juventud.

Evelyn, claro ¿cómo podría estar la pelirroja? por un lado sintiendo el triunfo, pero por otro, no los quería dejar tanto tiempo solos, tenía miedo de que suceda lo mismo que aquella vez, que estuvieran a punto de besarse...

Creo que será mejor que vayamos - Sugirió Evelyn

Claro que no - La frenó Annie - Es mejor que los dejemos solos

Pero... -

Creo que Annie tiene razón Evelyn, es mejor dejarlos solos a esos dos - Apoyo la tía Elroy

Claro que no, iré yo - Dijo autoritaria.

Ahhgg no te soporto - Dijo Annie en voz alta sin darse cuenta - Opps - Se tapo su boca.

La tía Elroy sonrió y dijo - No eres la única querida...

Annie le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice.

¡Ya basta de excusas Candy! ¡Dime la verdad! - Exigió Albert en tono demandante.

¿Quieres saber la verdad? Albert... - Se acercó Candy haciendo evaporar todo el enojo del rubio mientras lo miraba.

Albert trago saliva y dijo - ¿Cual es Candy? - Preguntó esperanzado.

Candy agachó la cabeza sonrojándose.

Pequeña - La tomó de su barbilla - ¿Qué te sucede? sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Pues... yo te - Una inoportuna interrupción.

¡William! - Exclamó la pelirroja.

Ambos la miraron nuevamente decepcionados.

Evelyn - Dijo sin entusiasmo - ¿Qué sucede?

Estábamos preocupados por ustedes. Y quería arreglar unos asuntos con respecto a mi visita en la empresa - Dijo intentando despejar el ambiente.

Albert sonrió forzosamente - Claro que si, luego lo arreglamos.

¿Bajaras Candy? - Le preguntó el mirándola tristemente.

Candy solo negó con su cabeza. Estaba realmente decepcionada, tanto que le echaba en cara a ella ¿Y el que estaba haciendo? llegaba Evelyn y se iba corriendo tras ella. Era definitivo, había intentado jugar su última pieza, no funcionó. Albert jamás la miraría con otros ojos que no sean fraternales.

Que descanses - Le dijo Evelyn secamente mientras tomaba el brazo de Albert.

Albert no pudo decir nada solo hizo un gesto amargo y suplico poder hablar nuevamente con ella.

La miraba de Candy expresaba todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Ella se iría, claro que se iría, ya lo tenía decidido.

¿Qué ha sucedido con Candy, William? - Pregunto Evelyn fingiendo interés.

Albert estaba adentrado en sus pensamientos que ni había escuchado la pregunta de la chica. ¿Qué le habrá querido decir Candy?

_Pequeña - La tomó de su barbilla - ¿Qué te sucede? sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Pues... yo te -_

¡Oye William! - Volvió a llamarlo por quinta vez.

Albert le dirigió una mirada vacía a la chica y le dijo - Si, discúlpame ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó aturdido.

¡A ti! ¿Qué te sucede? - Preguntando ya con enojo.

¿Qué sucede de acá, de allá? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tu lo sabes Evelyn? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que sucede Jesucristo? - Preguntó ya burlándose de sí mismo y la situación.

William... - Dijo sorprendida por la reacción del rubio.

¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto chistosamente con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Evelyn bufó y volvió a tomar cierta cordura. Por todos los santos no quería tener un marido así, se estaba volviendo loco. Por un momento se le paso por su mente, entregarle al muchacho a Candy y dejarse de tonterías de una vez, algún otro esposo mejor de la cabeza encontraría. Pero... era tan guapo - pensaba Evelyn, seguiría intentando.

¿Qué ha su... pasado con Candy? - Pregunto nuevamente logrando un poco de atención de parte del rubio.

Los sucesos... - Contesto riéndose.

William ya basta ¿Qué te pasa hoy? - Preguntó sin entender el chiste de Albert, Candy enseguida le hubiera seguido el juego...

NADA, quédate tranquila. Con Candy no paso nada - Contestó algo molesto, se ve que con esa mujer ni jugar u olvidarse de los problemas podría, despejar su mente... eso solo lo conseguía con Candy y en tantas ocasiones con sus sobrinos y amigos.

Pero con Candy, tenía una complicidad única, muy difícil de encontrar en otra persona.

Los vi muy tensionados allí arriba. Si tú lo dices William, te creo - Lo miro paciente.

Mañana acordamos para ir a la empresa, tú me acompañarás cuando me levante - Cambió de tema

Claro que si William - Contestó emocionada, ahora la charla iba hacia el camino que ella quería.

Nos levantaremos 05.30 - Le dijo Albert intentando ocultar su gracia.

¿Cinco y media? - Preguntó atónita.

Si, los Andrew trabajamos de muy temprano señorita, así que con levantarse a las 5 y siendo generoso, está bien a menos que quieras hacerte más preparativos - Le explicó - ¿Algún inconveniente? - Preguntó burlón.

No, es solo que siempre veo que te retiras 7.30 como muy temprano - Puso carita confused (=/)

Oh, sí, algunas que otras veces, este tiempo por que George iba a llegar más temprano y no habían reuniones, pero ahora eso terminó - Dijo mirándola divertido. Claro que no era necesario levantarse tan temprano, pero quería probarla por un lado y divertirse después de todo. Si bien, la chica -todavía- le caía bien, la veía muy refinada y más para su corta edad.

Está bien William - Contestó resignada - Estaré lista a esa hora.

Muy bien. Evelyn, estoy muy cansado, me retiraré a acostar, espero que no te moleste que no las pueda acompañar con el postre - Se disculpó caballerosamente. La verdad es que después de lo pasado con Candy, no tenía más ganas de seguir lidiando con ninguna otra situación.

No te preocupes William, ve y descansa - Dijo ella un poco seca.

Albert la miró un poco culpable ¿la estaría tratando como correspondiera? estaba muy confundido. Por la chica no sentía más que una mínima atracción, solo eso. Pero el había quedado con ella en conocerse, aunque antes de seguir con eso, primero quería ver que le sucedía realmente a Candy, no quería crearle falsas ilusiones...

Ambos se saludaron, ella se le acerco más de lo común y se retiró nuevamente hacia el comedor.

Nadie se encontraba allí solo Lidia informándole que tenía servido el postre y que ambas damas se habían retirado a sus habitaciones. Ninguna quería saber más Nada, Elroy quería descansar y ver cómo lidiar con esos dos en otro momento. Annie quería hablar nuevamente con Candy, pero se percató lo tarde que era y seguramente estaría demasiado cansada. Ya hablarían el día siguiente.

La noche se paso rapidísimo, más que nada para Evelyn, que tuvo que levantarse como a las 4.30 a.m, para prepararse y estar "linda" o más bien dicho provocativa. Quería causar una buena impresión como una futura Andrew (Ella daba por sentado que sería la futura esposa de Albert)

La chica se dirigió tempranísimo al comedor eran las 5 a.m, fue un record para ella alistarse en tan poco tiempo.

Albert todavía no se encontraba, claro estaba que tenias que levantarse a esa hora como única excepción para seguir con la bromita de hacerla levantar tan temprano.

Evelyn - Se acercó el rubio hacia conde ella estaba - Tan puntual como siempre...

La chica lo abrazó efusivamente y le regalo una preciosa sonrisa. A Albert le agradaba su actitud, ya que ni quejas había recibido por su parte por haberse levantando tan temprano. El también la miró y ambos se dirigieron hacia el auto mientras le decía - Te invitare a desayunar - Se sentía culpable más que nada por la "inocencia" de la chica. En realidad estaba molesta, aunque aprendió a ocultarlo muy bien, quería quedar lo mejor posible para llegar a ser su esposa y cuando lo sea, ahí lo tendría cortito... por ahora Evelyn, a hacer buena letra - Se decía a sí misma.

Annie justo se había levantado a buscar un vaso de agua, cuando presencio esa escena, se tapo la boca de sorpresa ¿como es que Albert sigue atrás de esa chica? ¿No le alcanza con todo lo sucedido con Candy? - Se preguntaba un poco fastidiosa, no podía creer como eran los hombres, ni Albert parecía la excepción de los típicos que iban atrás de las caras lindas.

Los vio salir mientras ambos se sonreían, parecía que su relación iba como viento en popa, cosa que le provocó tristeza. No sabía cómo iba a comentarle eso a su amiga.

Evelyn quería tomar más ventaja de todo aquello. Si bien todo iba mejor y el rubio se estaba comportando muy bien con ella, había visto las chispas entre los rubios la noche anterior, no le gustaba nada, algo tendría que hacer. Rematarla, inventar alguna otra cosa de Candy para que Albert ya no quiera saber más nada de ella, definitivamente. Esperaría un tiempo ese día para decírselo. Quería conocer la empresa y ver cómo tratar a ese tal Archie e impedir que no hablara de los sucesos ocurridos en la fiesta, la dejaría muy mal parada.

William - Rompió el silencio Evelyn luego de un largo rato.

Albert solo la miró expectante - ¿No te gusta el desayuno?

Oh, no, quiero decir, claro que si me gusta, muchas gracias - Fingió amabilidad, los desayunos de esta chica sí que eran refinados no estaba acostumbrada a esas grasadas, pero Albert era una persona sencilla no necesitaba demasiado e inconscientemente fueron al lugar donde el solía ir con Candy antes de llevarla al hospital, como la extrañaba...

¿Qué le sucede señorita? - Preguntó amablemente.

Es que, no me has dicho que sucedió con Candy, quizás pueda ayudarte - dijo agarrando sus manos.

Albert observó el gesto y notó que esta chica cada vez se le acercaba más, ya quería que fuera la hora de ir a la empresa, pero eran las 06.20 y esta abría a las 07.00.

Albert sacó sus manos sutilmente para decir - No pasa nada con ella, es una chiquilla, nada más, hemos discutido nuevamente pero por puros caprichos - Dijo mintiendo un poco.

Qué raro, yo los vi muy cerca William - Remató ella.

Albert arqueo una ceja ¿Acaso le estaba reclamando o reprochando? claro que no, supuestamente era una chica demasiado madura ¿o no?

Mira Evelyn, entiendo tu `preocupación, pero no comprendo a donde quieres llegar ¿cual es el punto? -

Evelyn sonrió y contestó - El punto William, es que quiero cuidarte - Albert arqueo su otra ceja

¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cuidarme yo? ¿De Candy? -

No soy tonta. Mira, yo los he observado y lo que más quiero es que tú seas feliz. No voy a obligarte a que estés conmigo. Quizás creerán que soy una caza fortunas o esas tonterías que suelen decir de damas yo, por ser refinadas, lindas, tu sabes... - Chamuyó Evelyn (A esta altura, todo era párralo puro) - Lo que quiero decirte, es que yo he hablado con Candy nuevamente, se que a ti te gusta pero es normal William es una chiquilla que tiene su atractivo seguramente - Agrego ella dejando a un Albert muy sorprendido.

¿De dónde has sacado que ella me gusta? - Preguntó sin entender como era tan observadora esa chica.

Los he estado observando ya te dije. Yo veo un cierto histeriqueo de su parte y por eso quiero cuidarte y a esto me refería con que quizás pueda ayudarte. He hablado con ella - Dijo

¿Y qué has hablado? - Preguntó intrigado ¿Desde cuándo ellas eran "compinches"? que el supiera nunca vio mucha simpatía entre ellas dos.

Quizás te parezca raro, pero de vez en cuando cruzo palabra con ella y como me ha contado de Terry y sus planes... sigue haciéndolo. Lo lamento mucho William - Fingió tristeza agachando la cabeza.

Evelyn... ¿Por qué dices eso? -

Ella no te quiere William, lo lamento. Me ha dicho que te aprecia y que ha sentido amor fraternal por ti, que la han pasado bien juntos, han compartido muchas cosas pero me dijo con estas palabras "Es un viejo cascarrabias, ya no lo soporto" - Evelyn intentaba evitar tentarse con su ocurrencia.

¿Viejo cascarrabias? - Pregunto sobresaltado.

Claro, una forma de decir, lo lamento William, es una chiquilla muy espontánea no sabía que era capaz de decir semejante cosa, admito que lo dijo un gesto gracioso - Dijo riéndose.

Albert frunció el seño - ¿qué más te ha dicho?

Pues eso fue lo mejor que ha dicho. Dijo que está muy cansada, que te quiere, claro que sí, pero que le estas muy encima o le estuviste; que está muy confundida y que ya no sabe si está preparada para seguir siendo una Andrew. Lo que sí, está totalmente decidida a buscar a ese tal Terry. Yo la comprendo William. Es chica tiene unos ¿20 años? tu eres mucho mayor que ella. Discúlpame por serte tan sincera. Yo creo que ella se deja llevar por lo guapo que eres si te has confundido, pero aunque tenga que decírtelo así, yo interpreté que está HARTA de ti - Siguió mintiendo la pelirroja.

Me dejas sin hablas, Evelyn... - No supo que decir Albert, de golpe lo invadió una tristeza enorme ¿como es que su Candy no le decía la verdad? esa no era la chica que el había conocido, jamás dejaría a la gente que ella quería, por más que sintiera o no cosas por él, eso no importaba, ella era incondicional y no así de interesada.

No quiero que pienses que traigo y llevo noticias, no pensaba decírtelo, pero francamente me pareció lo más apropiado para que te topes con la realidad de una buena vez - Le dijo. Evelyn era una persona muy convincente y tenía demasiada parla...

Albert fue esta vez el que agarro sus manos diciéndole - Muchas gracias Evelyn, sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Ambos se dijeron a la empresa sin decir más. Albert ya estaba empezando a definir su situación, la chica sonó demasiado sincera como para no creerle y realmente a Candy la estaba notando muy cambiada, quizás sean las hormonas, el crecimiento, no lo sabía pero si estaba cambiando y era totalmente lógico. La dejaría para que fuera feliz, que elija su camino. Mientras tanto el tendría que elegir el suyo y ya tenía una idea de lo que pensaba hacer.

Ingresaron a la empresa tomados de la mano, cosa demasiado rara en el patriarca pero se estaba sintiendo bien. Evelyn sonreía triunfante y al pasar por al lado de los empleados los miraba casi despectivamente. Nadie podía creer que el patriarca este al lado de una mujer y sobre todo tan joven y hermosa. Era una actitud rara en el, sobre todo porque todo el mundo apostaba que estaría así con la bella rubia que iluminaba sus días y a la gente de la empresa. Candy ha caído muy bien la veces que fue, sin saber del trabajo, siempre ofrecía su ayuda a todos, los hacia reír, y pasar un muy buen rato, a pesar del supuesto poder que tenia por ser una Andrew ella jamás se había puesto en mayor categoría a diferencia de Evelyn, tarde o temprano todos lo notarían, inclusive el mismo Albert.

Buenos días - Dijo el ya soltándole la mano a la pelirroja, pensaba que era demasiado precipitado.

Evelyn solo saludaba finamente con un gesto.

Pfff, que estirada - Dijo una.

Es una belleza - Agrego otro.

Claro, con una mujer así me casaría ya mismo - Dijo otro chico.

Ustedes son unos babosos ¿No se dan cuenta que es una típica dama de sociedad que viene a demostrar su altivez aquí? pobre señor Andrew y Candy - dijo una empleada triste, ella la estimaba mucho.

Llegaron a la oficina de Albert donde George se encontraba.

Buenos días William, señorita Evelyn - Saludó cortésmente. William, hay unos papeles que quiero mostrarte ¿Podrías acompañarme? - Pregunto el hombre.

Si George, espera, primero quiero acompañar a Evelyn a recorrer la empresa... -

Entiendo William, pero ya ha llegado el señorito Archie para que la pueda acompañar, me urge hablar - Lo interrumpió.

Oh, no se preocupen por mi - Dijo con vos preocupada - No es necesario que me acompañe nadie más que William, lo esperaré - Dijo expectante.

Pero Evelyn, mi sobrino puede acompañarte, hasta que luego me una con ustedes - Dijo tomando una de sus manos para luego depositar un tierno beso.

George miro hacia otro lado al notar el gesto de Albert, se podría decir que estaba hasta casi confundido y un poco enojado con el patriarca, tenía una actitud no común en el.

Evelyn le regalo una linda sonrisa sensual - Te esperaré.

Muy bien George vamos - Le dijo guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

¿Qué hare ahora? no quiero encontrarme con ese miserable de Archie. Me delatará - Pensaba ella.

Albert suspiraba, pero ni él entendía porque ¿Estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por Evelyn? no podía ser...

¿Qué te sucede William? - Preguntó confundido George.

Albert comenzó a reírse descontroladamente.

No veo lo gracioso William ¿Qué te pasa? -

Nada, George, ya está todo dicho, eso es todo. Me rio de mi mismo y de mis tonterías -

Pero William... -

Nada - Lo interrumpió - Creo que ya he tomado una decisión muy importante.

Me gustaría saber de qué se trata - Dijo con tono serio George.

.

Archie ingresó a la oficina de Albert encontrándose con la bella señorita de aquella fiesta. Annie le había comentado algo de ella, pero no demasiado, solo sabía que paraba en la casa de su tío y que había tenido unos inconvenientes con Candy, pero no sabía más que eso.

Buenos días - Saludo secamente el castaño.

Buenos días - Devolvió ella despectivamente.

Así que vienes a aprender de negocios - Le dijo irónicamente.

Ella solo le hizo un gesto asqueroso.

A mí no me tomas por idiota. No soy mi tío - Dijo amenazante.

¿Disculpa? - No entendía como ese muchacho era tan insolente e irrespetuoso con ella.

Vamos Evelyn, puedes ser muy hermosa y hasta quizás algo astuta, pero a mí no me engañas. Tu quieres engañar a mi tío, quieres casarte con él, lo noto en tu mirada y ya puedo imaginarme las cosas que le pudiste haber hecho a Candy -

¿Tú también defendiendo a esa huérfana? -

¡Lo sabia! no eres más que una arrastrada - Dijo Archie sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras, ni el se podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Jamás había sido tan grosero con una dama.

Maldito. Tú no eres más que un infeliz y resentido. ¿Así crees que podrás hacer feliz a su esposa? - Dijo irritada. Tenía que pegarle en su punto débil.

¿Crees que son eso vas a movilizarme? por favor, eres patética. No dejare que te cases con mi tío ni que le arruines la vida a Candy. Albert la ama hace demasiado tiempo como para fijarse en una dama cazafotrtunas como tu - Dijo aumentando su tono.

Mientras, Albert y George estaban arreglando unos asuntos de su empresa y hablando de unos temas personales de Albert.

¿En serio me dicen William? ¿Ya no te interesa la señorita Candy? - Preguntó anonadado. El siempre fue cómplice del amor que le profesaba Albert a Candy, era algo que no podía creer. Esta reprimiéndose.

No es eso, George. Es una caprichosa, ella ama a Terry y lo entiendo, que vaya a buscarlo que sea feliz - Dijo dándose vuelta para dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana.

No te creo - Espetó George.

Lo sé. Claro que Candy me importa, pero ya no puedo hacer más nada, tengo que mirar hacia delante, hacia mi futuro. Evelyn ha llegado a mi vida y ha sido por algo, estuve pensando... -

¿Qué? - Ya se estaba comenzando a asustar. Su amigo iba a hacer una locura, lo intuía.

Creo que le pediré matrimonio - Dijo muy poco convincente.

William, estas siendo completamente impulsivo. Mejor aclara tus sentimientos, o al menos conócela mejor, yo no creo que sea buena opción – Dijo.

¿Qué sucede con Evelyn? ¿Por qué nadie le tiene confianza? es una excelente persona, ha donado en el hogar de Candy, ha ayudado mucho y me ha abierto los ojos - Explico defendiéndola.

O cerrándotelos - Acoto el hombre.

Suficiente Geo... - Se empezaron a escuchar unas discusiones y gritos que provenían de su oficina.

Ambos hombres se miraron y se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Albert.

Eres una maldita hipócrita - Dijo Archie.

Cállate, tu no me conoces realmente - Dijo Evelyn intentando fingir lágrimas. Maldita sea, no le salían, justo en ese momento no le salían, ella sabía que Albert llegaría en cualquier momento y tendría que hacerlo quedar mal parado a Archie y nuevamente salir victoriosa. Luego de tanto "trabajo" en hacer que se peleara con la rubia, ese maldito infeliz de su sobrino no podía arruinarle su coartada.

¡Admítelo Evelyn! Sabes que eres una perra - Grito Archie con furia sin darse cuenta.

¿Qué pasa aquí? - Pregunto Albert enojado.

Evelyn comenzó a llorar falsamente, tapándose la cara con sus delicadas manos.

Archivald ¿Esa es la manera de tratar a una dama? - Lo reto furioso dirigiéndose hacia Evelyn - No tolero este tipo de escándalos en mi empresa, y mucho menos en mi oficina. Hazme el favor y retírate, tómate el día, no quiero verte aquí - George y Archie se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Qué pasa con Albert? el antiguo hubiera preguntado por lo menos que había sucedido. Y esa mujerzuela de Evelyn había fingido muy bien sus lágrimas, pero hasta el más tonto podría darse cuenta con detenimiento que eran falsas.

¿No me has escuchado? retírate, luego hablaré contigo -

Ambos hombres se fueron de la oficina, Albert estaba intratable y terco.

Cálmate Evelyn - Le dijo abrazándola.

Evelyn levanto su mirada poniéndose frente a el deshaciendo el abrazo. Poco a poco fue acercando su boca peligrosamente a la de el...

Continuara...

Ufffff, ¿Paso más de una semana? Lo lamento :(. Acá les traje un capitulo algo picante. Sé que no les gustara, pero luego las cosas irán acomodándose. Sé que odian a Evelyn, pero bueno chicas, a veces tienen que suceder ciertas cosas para que las personas se den cuenta de valorar lo que vale la pena o quizás también perdonar y dar segundas oportunidades. Veremos que sucede con nuestros personajes, gracias por acompañarme siempre y dejar sus reviews. Las quiere mucho...

Clian.


	9. Aclarando sentimientos

**¿Podré creerle?**

**Capítulo 9: Aclarando sentimientos**

¿Besarlo? ¿Evelyn estaba intentando besarlo? ¿en plena empresa? en realidad, era su oficina, pero de todas maneras. Mas allá de que Albert se llevaba bien con ella, el no sentía lo mismo, y aunque le parecía "sincera" había algo en ciertas actitudes donde podía notar contradicción.  
Evelyn pensó que era el punto final y justo, no sabia lo equivocada que estaba, esa acción la perjudicaría.

Mientras la chica se acercaba peligrosamente a la boca del rubio, el no hizo más que demostrar sorpresa y sutilmente la aparto.

Evelyn, estamos en mi oficina - Se excusó  
¿Y eso que importa? - Preguntó embelesada

Si importa Evelyn, lo lamento. Yo creo que estas yendo precipitadamente, primero somos amigos ¿lo recuerdas? -  
Con derechos - Agregó la chica con una sonrisa coqueta  
No estoy de acuerdo - Dijo mientras tomo unos papeles - Iré a hablar con George y luego todos te mostraremos las instalaciones.  
Ella solo hizo un gesto de desconformidad.

¿Todos? ¿como que todos? - Dijo elevando su tono de vos - Maldito, ¿Acaso es que no te das cuenta? quiero estar sola contigo... esto no esta funcionando - Decía indignada.

Tío - Lo llamó Archie  
el hombre se dio la vuelta para observarlo  
¿No te dije acaso que te retiraras? - Seguía enojado por la situación  
Si, me lo has dicho, pero no lo haré. Tú solo te quedas con lo que ves, pero esa no es la realidad. Evelyn no es como tú piensas. Yo entiendo tío, es una linda mujer, pareciera "culta" es refinada, etc etc etc de puras superficialidades. Pero es como lo que dije allí, una perra - Con esto ultimo hizo que Albert frunciera el ceño.  
No permito que hables así de una dama - Lo retruco  
¿Una dama? Una dama no hace esas cosas... dime una cosa ¿Ya intentó besarte? - Le preguntó mirándolo fijo.  
Albert solo bajo su mirada ¿como rayos sabia? ¿Tanto la conocía?  
¡Lo sabia! - Espeto - ¿Lo ves tío? yo diría que la conozcas, si tu quieres, pero no confíes en ella y por sobre todo no permitas que te separe de Candy - Archie se estaba retirando cuando Albert lo frenó  
¡Espera! puedes quedarte si quieres - Dijo el sin dejar de estar serio  
Archie solo lo miró dirigiéndose a su oficina.

¿qué esta sucediendo? pensaba Albert. Es cierto que desde que esa chica llegó, el había empezado a cambiar con su alrededor ¿pero por que tendría que juzgarla?  
(Esto va dedicado a ustedes chicas, para que lo entiendan un poco mas)  
Si bien, parecía una chica atrevida, ella supo ganarse un poco su amistad y respeto. ¿Que habían hecho de malo? Ella donó para el hogar de Pony, se disculpo con el, nunca vio nada raro.  
Lo que el rubio no sabia es que los timing siempre daban justo para que la chica quedara bien parada y Candy... bueno, ya lo sabemos.  
Albert estaba confundido, no quería tratar mal a alguien por simple prejuicio, ya se daría cuenta de las cosas ¿Y Candy? ¿Será verdad eso que Evelyn le contó? parecía muy sincera o era una actriz de maravilla, la recomendaría para ir al teatro con Terry.  
No sabia que pensar, su sobrino, George, y algunos comentarios de la tía Elroy lo tenían contrariado. El quería ser bueno con todos, quería darles a todos las mismas posibilidades ¿que iba a hacer? ¿Dejar que la chica llorara por que nadie le creía?  
De a poco empezaron a caerles ciertas fichas y estaba pensando en tener una conversación seria con Candy, sin malos entendidos, la miraría directo a los ojos y también tendría que aclararle la situación a Evelyn.  
No quería dejarse llevar por los comentarios de los demás, si Evelyn era lo que era, quería darse cuenta por si mismo aún se equivoque.

Se dirigió a la oficina de George para verificar unos papeles y asuntos pendientes. Mientras Evelyn esperaba indignada en la oficina del rubio y Archie concentrado también en sus asuntos y pensando en como debería sentirse su amiga.

Candy se levantó perezosamente de su cama, estaba exhausta ¿por que ya no le importaba nada? ¿qué sucedía con ella? ELLA NO ERA ASI, se decía a si misma. Hay que pensar que todos tenemos altibajos en al vida y que no somos de hierro, podemos caernos, equivocarnos, reaccionar contradictoriamente a nuestras convicciones y a como veníamos viviendo hasta ahora.

Candy tenia un dolor de cabeza fatal, si hasta había estado probando los whiskys de Albert que estaban en al biblioteca.  
No se reconocía, pero tenia que explotar de alguna manera, hoy tendría que ir al hospital pero llamo para avisar lo mal que se sentía y la entendieron perfectamente.  
Mañana comunicaría a las autoridades acerca de sus futuros planes, pero primero tendría que hablar con Elroy y ya dentro de poco vendrían las mujeres para seguir con su clase de dama.  
Si bien no le agradaba mucho, algo había aprendido, aunque lo último que estaba haciendo era comportarse como tal, pero era joven, vivaz, para ella no se trataba de cumplir esos parámetros en su vida cotidiana. Solo aplicaría las enseñanzas en eventos, reuniones y cenas, para no dejar "mal parados" a los Andrew frente a esa gente altiva y perjuiciosa, solo eso.

Tomo un buen baño, se alisto, se puso muy linda con un hermoso vestido color verde manzana y se dejo el pelo suelto.  
Limpio su habitación, para no dejársela tan mal a las pobres mucamas que venían siempre a lidiar con su desastre, pero esta vez ya se había pasado.  
Llevo a las mascotas afuera, ya que Elroy no las permitía dentro de la casa y bajo a desayunar.

Candy - La llamo tiernamente la tía Elroy - Acércate niña  
Candy la obedeció y la saludó con un tierno beso - ¿Y Annie? - Preguntó con mejor humor Candy.  
Ella esta afuera en el jardín, me pidió que te dijera que quiere desayunar contigo allí ¿Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó Elroy maternalmente  
Mucho mejor tía, gracias - Sonrío  
Mis amigas llegan en una hora con las clases. Luego vamos a tener que ver como coordinar los horarios cuando vuelvas al hospital - Dijo ella ya planeando lo que deberían hacer  
Candy agacho la cabeza ¿Cómo le contaría lo ocurrido? ¿Cómo le podría decir que se iría de la mansión?  
¿Te sucede algo? - Pregunto con gesto confuso  
No, tía. Es que, luego quiero hablar de algo bastante delicado - Le contestó ella temerosa.  
¿Es sobre William? - Ya lo presentía, entre esos dos seguirían los problemas  
Candy asintió y agregó - Y sobre mi partida.  
Elroy abrió grandemente sus ojos sorprendida con la respuesta de la chica  
¿Partida? - Pregunto - ¿Pero como? ¿Tu partirás? ¿A donde niña? - Ya no podía creer lo lejos que había llegado la situación, al punto de que Candy quería irse.  
Es lo que escuchó tía, ya hable con Al... William y así hemos arreglado - Dijo con semblante triste.  
NO - Espetó Elroy - Esto lo hablaremos bien... no, señorita - La callo cuando intentaba interrumpirla - Después hablaremos de este disparate, ya déjense de tonterías y maduren. Mejor habla con Annie y luego de tu clase te espero en la biblioteca y con William hablaré muy seriamente por cierto - Dijo ya casi empezando a enojarse.  
Tía, no es necesario, por favor - Suplicó Candy pero no sirvió demasiado.  
Elroy se retiró para tomar alguna pastilla que calmara los dolores de cabeza que le causaban esos dos.

Candy se dirigió hacia el jardín, donde Annie la esperaba con semblante serio, no sabia como le contaría lo que había visto esta mañana temprano entre Albert y Evelyn...

Hola Annie - La saludó alegremente  
Hola - Solo dijo ella devolviendo el saludo - ¿Cómo has dormido, Candy?  
Creo que bien - dijo ella mientras untaba una tostada con mantequilla de maní y probaba un sorbo de su té.  
Me alegro Candy ¿Qué sucedió con Albert? - Preguntó inquisidoramente  
Oh... - Candy agacho la cabeza, una mezcla de vergüenza, bronca e impotencia sintió a la vez, pero tenia que descargarse, tenia que contarle todo a su amiga.  
Albert llegó a mi habitación y la encontró hecha un desastre, no se que me sucedió Annie, tu sabes que yo soy desordenada - Se excuso la chica y Annie le hizo un gesto afirmando su oración - Pero no para tanto, y el se sorprendió mucho y se preocupo por mi. -

¿Entonces? - Annie se acercó más dejando la tostada a un costado  
Y nada Annie como siempre discutimos pero... - Se sonrojó  
¿Pero que Candy? - Preguntó Annie cada vez más intrigada  
¡Casi nos besamos! - Dijo emocionadamente tapándose su boca  
¿Casi? - Arqueo una ceja  
Si, Evelyn como siempre nos interrumpió - Dijo haciendo un gesto de disgusto  
Como siempre esa perra - Dijo Annie  
haha ¡Annie! - Se río Candy  
Ambas chicas estallaron a carcajadas sobre todo por la manera que Annie la había llamado "perra" y por que no se acostumbran todavía al cambio radical de la chica.  
Lo sé Candy, es una ""dama"" pero sabes que no lo veo así. Imagine que los interrumpió, quise detenerla. La tía abuela y yo queríamos dejarlos solos, pero esa maldita fue de todas maneras - Se disculpó Annie  
No te preocupes, Annie. De todas formas yo creo que me tendré que ir aunque le he comentado algo a la tía abuela y no esta muy de acuerdo. Quiere que me reúna con ella luego de las clases de dama - Le comentó  
Yo no estaría tan segura de que sea una mala decisión. Candy - Dijo cabizbaja sorprendiendo a la rubia.  
¿Y por... por que? -  
Tengo algo que contarte, amiga - Dijo tomando ambas manos.  
Candy la miró expectante.

William ya basta, me pones muy nervioso - Se quejó George mientras veía a Albert caminando de un lado hacia otro.  
¿Le pido matrimonio? ¿Hablo con Candy? ¿Le pido a Candy que olvidemos todo, se case conmigo y nos vayamos de viaja MAÑANA MISMO? - Preguntó totalmente nervioso, estaba demasiado confundido y no sabia que hacer  
Para un momento William. ¿Pedirle matrimonio a quien? ¿Evelyn o Candy? - preguntó sin entender.  
A las dos - Contestó el  
George largo una pequeña risa y abrió grande sus ojos - Sabes que acá no se permite la poligamia - Se burló  
Estoy hablando en serio, George. Quise decir de que pueden ocurrir alguna de esas posibilidades -  
Yo creo que tendrías que decirte por Candy - Albert lo miró - Si, William. Ya a todos nos has tenido hasta la coronilla hablándonos de lo maravillosa que es la señorita Candy durante años. Y no es que nosotros no nos hemos dado cuenta, si no que nos ponías nerviosos de que no te decidieras de una buena vez - Le dijo siendo lo más directo posible.  
¿A quienes tenia harto, George? ¿Quien mas sabia sobre mis sentimientos por ella? - Preguntó el arqueando una ceja  
¿Te hago una lista? Archie, yo, Annie, los empleados de la empresa, el doctor Hullmet, Lidia, hasta los Leagan -  
Albert lo miraba sorprendido. Que papelones debió haber pasado.  
No me mires así, William y ya decídete, pero si cometes un error decidiendo por ya sabemos quien, no quiero escucharte chistar ni una sola queja y sobre todo, ningún otro comentario sobre la señorita Candy - Dijo defendiéndola  
Lo se, George, tiene razón. ¿Pero que hago con Evelyn? - Preguntó confundido.  
Mira, William, eso lo tienes que saber tú. Muchos te han querido abrir los ojos sobre esa señorita y tu no has querido ver o tengo que felicitarla por que te ha engañado muy bien. Yo creo que nadie más se tiene que meter en este asunto y que tú aprendas por ti mismo y te des cuenta solo sobre lo que ocurre. Pero ten en cuenta que hay mucha gente que puede salir lastima, sobre todo la que menos quieres que sea lastimada - Le explicó poniendo un brazo sobre el hombro del rubio - Ahora vamos con la señorita a mostrarle la empresa y luego resuelves tu asunto - Dijo sin mucha emoción.  
Albert solo asintió.

Pasaron toda la mañana mostrándole a Evelyn las instalaciones, los sectores, presentando a cada jefe y subjefe de las áreas correspondientes. Los trabajos que realizaban los empleados y por último todos los gráficos y puras teorías de estrategias de negocios y marketing que la pelirroja no entendía ni de cerca.  
Evelyn se limitaba a sonreír y asentir; hizo alguna que otra pregunta descolocada y sin más llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus explicaciones, me ha servido mucho - Dijo Evelyn fingiendo agradecimiento e interés.  
Me alegro señorita. ¿Y va a empezar a estudiar economía o administración de empresas? - Preguntó en tono burlón Archie  
No lo creo. Pero esto me sirve para ayudar algo a mi padre y tener más conocimiento de como esta el mercado actualmente - Contestó a la defensiva Evelyn.  
Nadie emitió palabra y se fueron a almorzar, menos Albert.  
William ¿Quieres que vayamos a almorzar? - Le preguntó coqueta.  
Albert ya no estaba muy seguro sobre aquella mujer, no sabia que pensar, sobre todo por que logró empezar a notar ciertos gestos y actitudes que todo el mundo estaba intentando advertirle. Sin embargo el no era de crucificar a nadie, quería observarla y analizarla mejor para no sacar falsas conclusiones ni dejarse llevar por comentarios de nadie.  
Muy bien, Evelyn - Le dijo ofreciéndole el brazo - Conozco un buen lugar aquí.  
Evelyn aceptó encantada, ahora si sería directa, pero discreta, quería obtenerlo a como de lugar.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a almorzar a Chasti's donde casualmente siempre iba con Candy.  
Albert tenia la mirada perdida pensando que estaría haciendo ahora su pequeña.  
Ambos eligieron una mesa central del lugar cuando vino el mozo a atenderlos.  
William ¡que sorpresa! - Lo saludo amablemente el mozo  
Gerard ¿Cómo has estado? - Le devolvió el saludo  
Gerard miro a la dama quien acompañaba a Albert y le pareció raro no encontrar a esa rubia revoltosa. Amablemente se presentó.  
¿Y esta bella dama? - Le agarro la mano para darle un pequeño beso.  
Evelyn la sacó de inmediato haciendo una sonrisa forzosa, a ella no le gustaba que la toqueteen demasiado y sobre todo gente de menor categoría ¿Un mozo? ¿Qué clases de amistades tenia su futuro esposo?  
Un placer - Dijo con una fingida sonrisa lo que no paso desapercibido ni para Gerard ni Albert - Este ya estaba empezando a observarla y no se le pasaría ni el más mínimo detalle -  
Bueno ¿Qué ordenaran? - Preguntó secamente el mozo  
Lo mismo de siempre para mi, Gerard ¿Tu Evelyn? -

Lo mismo que tu, William - Sonrió  
¿Estas segura? - Preguntó inquisidor  
¿Segura madame? - Preguntó Gerard son una sonrisa de medio lado  
¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué es lo que pedirás, William? - Pregunto intrigada  
No te preocupes, no sera nada que te haga mal, tráele lo mismo - Le dijo Albert guiñando un ojo a Gerard, este obedeció y se retiró.  
¿Qué tiene William? -  
No te preocupes, no es nada - Le dijo sonriendo y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta, estaba deseoso de ver a una pequeña rubia pasando por ella.

No puedo creer lo que me has contado, Annie - Dijo Candy en semblante triste.  
Lo se amiga, lo se. Lo lamento tanto, Candy. No se que le pasa a ese cabeza dura de Albert - Dijo su amiga intentando animarla.  
¿Entonces me voy? - Preguntó en voz alta Candy  
Esa es tu decisión. Yo creo que no deberías darles el gusto, aquí tienes mucha gente que te quiere, Candy, piénsalo -  
Mejor lo decido luego de hablar con la tía abuela, aunque ya veo cuales son sus intenciones... - Espetó la rubia.  
Annie comenzó a reír diciendo - Se nota que te ha empezado a querer  
Lastima Albert - Repitió con tristeza  
¡Ya basta Candy! dejemos a la muñeca de torta y al ex vagabundo de lado

por un rato. - Con una sonrisa agrego - Vayamos a almorzar a Chasti's  
Oh, no Annie, ahí iba con Albert - Dijo un poco enojada  
Lo se Candy, pero es el mejor lugar de esta ciudad. Si quieres buscamos otro, pero si no convence, vayamos allí - Dijo en tono suplicante  
Ay, Annie, esta bien. Vayamos a prepararnos - sugirió la rubia.

Annie sabia que Albert iba a almorzar ahí cuando no venia a la mansión por que Archie siempre se lo comentaba. Seguramente la arrastrada de Evelyn quería acompañarlos a ambos, si es que no fueron ellos dos solos. Pero ella sentía que era algo que Candy debería enfrentar.  
Ojala no sea una mala idea - Pensaba para si.

Candy y Annie se estaban preparando para salir a almorzar, se disculparon con la tía Elroy, pero esta comprendió que necesitan salir, tomar aire, disfrutar un poco, seria el último día "libre" de Candy antes de volver al hospital y la tía quería que vaya tranquila, fresca. Ya hablaría con ella y le diría todo lo que piensa, no la dejaría irse tan fácil y también hablaría con su sobrino y muy seriamente ¿Será Elroy quien les abra la cabeza a esos dos?

Tranquilízate, Candy. No va a pasar nada - La consolaba Annie

Lo se - Decía mientras se refregaba sus manos por el sudor que le provocaba la situación ¿Que haría si veía a Albert? - ¿Y si el esta? ¿Y si esta con ella?  
Quizás... - Solo dijo Annie

¡Annie! - Exclamo la rubia

¿Qué? hay que enfrentarlo de una vez Candy, y yo te diré algo, no creo que el sienta ni el más mínimo cariño por esa muñequita -  
¿Y tú como lo sabes? ¿NO fuiste acaso tú la que me dijo lo sucedido de esta mañana? - pregunto confusa  
Si, lo sé. Pero mantengo que es una alusión que el tiene, además cuando conozca a la verdadera Evelyn no la va a querer ver ni en fotos - Dijo sonriendo. Ella estaba más que segura que el amor de su amiga no terminaría con un tipo de mujer como aquella, sobre todo por que entre ella, Archie, George y la tía lo impedirían.  
No lo sé, Annie -  
Ya no nos preocupes y disfrutemos de esa deliciosa comida -  
Candy asintió y sonrió.

Albert seguía inquieto, no sabia por que tenia la sensación que en cualquier momento una rubia hermosa pasaría por esa puerta, hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía así. Luego de todo lo que paso con ella, la quería ver, la quería abrazar.

¡William! - Gritó Evelyn enojada  
S..si - Dijo sin dejar mirar la puerta  
¿Acaso no vas a comer? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - Preguntó enojada  
Nada. Discúlpame, voy al baño - Dijo levantándose sin prestarle demasiada atención a la chica.  
Gerard curvo media sonrisa al ver la escena de lejos. Había algo en esa muchacha que no le gustaba y se alegraba de que no haya atrapado al soltero más codiciado de la ciudad.  
Evelyn gruño de furia sin poder comprender la actitud del rubio ¿Tanto que habían hecho con la tonta de Eliza y no funciono?  
¿Qué fue lo que paso? Quizás Archie ya le había contado algo, por que luego del desayuno se había comportado distinto, inclusive en la visita guiada por la empresa. Le rechazó un beso ¿A ella? ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerlo? Ningún hombre la había rechazado antes. Decir que es uno de los patriarcas más poderosos, si no ya lo hubiera mandado al diablo.

Candy y Annie llegaron al lugar. La rubia miraba hacia todos lados y como Evelyn estaba de espaldas, no la reconoció, se sentaron en una mesa bastante alejada del centro.  
Gerard llegó a atenderlas.  
¡Señorita Candy! ¡Qué linda sorpresa! - Dijo saludándola efusivamente  
¿Qué tal Gerard? ¿Cómo andas tanto tiempo? - Le dijo sonriendo y respondiendo a su emoción - Te presento, ella es mi amiga Annie - Dijo  
¡Annie Britter! - La saludó amablemente posando sus labios en su mano fina y delicada - Ya la conozco, han venido a cenar aquí con el joven elegante. No sabia que eran amigas - Sonrió al atender semejantes bellezas.  
Candy le sonrió también - Hace mucho que no vengo aquí Gerard frunció el ceño - Lo sabemos señorita, nos has abandonado - Dijo con semblante triste claro que no, Gerard, pasa que hace tiempo que no salimos con Albert... - La interrumpió  
El señor está aquí ¿Por que no has venido con el? - Pregunto sin saber el Apocalipsis que estaba a punto de ocasionar.  
Annie y Candy se miraron sorprendidas  
¿E..el esta aquí? - Se levanto mirando hacia todos lados  
Si, si, cálmate ¿Qué paso? - Preguntó preocupado  
Es que Candy y el se han peleado - Explicó Annie  
¿Cómo? ¿Acaso fue por culpa de aquella señorita poco amigable? - Preguntó señalando hacia la mesa central  
¿Esta aquí con ella? - Candy sentía cada vez más bronca. Ella no era así y menos con Albert, pero con todo lo que había pasado lo que menos quería era presenciar aquello.  
Candy, no lo sabia, lo lamento - Dijo sintiéndose culpable  
No te preocupes Garard. ¡Te dije Annie! ¡Vámonos de aquí! - Dijo agarrando sus cosas.  
Annie y Gerard la detuvieron, no tenia sentido irse ahora.  
No no, ustedes se quedan. Voy a prepararles sus platillos favoritos e invita la casa - Dijo guiñándoles un ojo para calmar un poco la situación.  
Candy, no sirve de nada irse ahora, no hay que darle el gusto a nadie - Dijo haciéndola sentar nuevamente.  
Pero Annie... -  
Ya basta, ya no quería saber mas nada, comería tranquila y no le daría importancia ¿pero podría? extrañaba tanto a Albert.  
Mejor hablemos de cosas lindas y graciosas - Sugirió Annie haciendo que Candy sonriera.

Evelyn se había dado cuenta de la llegada de las chicas y su rabia e ira había aumentado aún más. Seguramente William va a querer ir a hablar con ella - Pensaba mientras doblaba una servilleta.  
Señorita, tráteme bien a los objetos - Le dijo Gerard pasando por al lado de ella. Esta lo miro con un gesto enojado.  
Albert regresó pero nos e había dado cuenta aún de que la rubia estaba en el mismo restaurante que el.

Evelyn deseaba que Albert no se diera cuenta de nada. Mientras al fin Albert probaba su comida, seguía mirando hacia la puerta, por algún motivo iba a mirar hacia su costado cuando...

William - Lo llamó rápidamente Evelyn, ella quería impedir que ambos rubios cruzaran miradas.  
Albert dirigió su mirada a la chica que tenia en frente.  
Evelyn iba a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para insinuarse e iba a intentar una vez más sin tener que parecer desesperada.  
Tomo las manos del patriarca y le dijo - Podemos hablar de lo nuestro  
¿Lo nuestro? - Preguntó confundido  
Claro, de nuestra relación -  
Albert saco sutilmente sus manos de la mesa diciendo - Creo que ya habíamos dejado en claro esto. Evelyn... no quiero herirte -  
Esto no venia nada bien para la pelirroja ¿Que mas tendría que hacer? ya había intentado de todo, cuando casi estaba a punto e ganar la batalla, salían mas y mas luchadores a quienes derrotar, parecía una lucha sin fin...  
¿Qué me quieres decir con eso, William? - Comenzó a subirse el color de rabia en sus cachetes  
No me malinterpretes - Le sonrió - Habíamos quedado en que seríamos amigos, nos conoceríamos, pero nuevamente ocurrió algo que no me gusto y tu lo sabes. - Evelyn lo miró desorientada - Lo de la oficina  
Ah, pero William, tu debes comprender que eres muy tentador - Dijo sonrojándose  
Ese gesto le hizo acordar mucho a su Candy. Cada vez que ella le decía algo bonito se sonrojaba y suspiro fuerte.  
¿Sabes una cosa Evelyn? por un lado pienso que tengo que darme una oportunidad y hacer mi vida, no se que será de ella en un futuro. Conocer gente nueva, hacer amistades... - Comentaba el mientras la pelirroja esperaba expectante una afirmativa de parte del rubio, nada de sus fastidiosos problemas le interesaban a ella.  
Pero también se que no tengo que dejarme caer fácilmente ni que nada ni nadie me arrebate lo que realmente quiero. No tengo que ser tan cobarde y renunciar a las primeras caídas ¿Me entiendes? - Preguntó esperando un milagro.  
La chica negó con su cabeza ¿Que podría entender? ¿Qué le vivía histeriqueando?  
Mira William - Lo hizo fácil - Quizás no pueda entenderte ahora, pero permíteme, es decir, permítenos conocernos mas - Nuevamente le agarro las manos al rubio - Yo se que quizás no sea la esposa que tu quieras, pero aprenderás a quererme, estoy segura, solo conóceme - Dijo casi suplicante.  
Eso estoy haciendo, te estoy conociendo - Solo contestó el desviando su mirada.  
Sabes que no me refiero a eso - Sonrió ella sensualmente.

Ahhhgrrr ¡Le esta tomando de las manos! - Bufó Candy mientras observaba a los jóvenes.  
Ya no te preocupes más amiga, es ella quien lo vive toqueteando. Sabes lo arrastrada y entregada que es - Comentó Annie  
Candy uso sus manos sobre su cara. ¿Por que le pone tan mal eso si quiere verlo feliz? Pero esa víbora no lo haría feliz y todos lo sabían, incluido Albert.  
Tienen que sacarse las vendas de una vez amiga. Y va para ambos -  
¿Yo? pero si es el quien siempre... - Fue interrumpida  
Vamos Candy, tú tampoco te molestaste en aclarar y luchar demasiado que digamos. Siempre mostrándote triste o fría o enojada. Nunca explicandole realmente ni sincerándote con el. Nunca le dijiste lo que pensabas y el por que de tus actitudes ni tampoco lo cuestionaste. Ambos fueron unos tontos - Se sinceró su amiga con ella.  
Puede que tengas razón, Annie. Pero tampoco le voy a rogar, el tiene que creerme, por el mismo, el ya me conoce - Le refutó  
Te conoce... es un tonto y lo sabemos. Pero también hay algo que nadie se ha dado cuenta tampoco. Evelyn con el se muestra muy distinta y no hubo situación que la haya dejado mal parada ni delatado. Por supuesto que con lo actriz que es ella, le va a creer, sin mencionar que tendría que confiar en ti primero. Pero quizás las situaciones se amoldaron justo para que suceda todo esto, no es solo de parte de Albert, también es de la tuya. Yo vi que el se preocupaba e intentaba hablar contigo, pero tu de alguna manera lo evadías y hacías confirmar aún más lo que decía la aria de Evelyn. Y claro, como Albert esta cegado, más aún, fue un circulo vicioso, Candy - Explicó Annie dejando sorprendida a su amiga.  
No lo había pensado de esta manera - Contestó pensativa.  
Por eso no debes irte, debes aclarar todo primero, y si aún así el no quiere entender o no hay salvación, puedes irte, pero por lo menos con la certeza de que tú si intentaste arreglar las cosas -  
Candy sonrío y dijo - Gracias Annie. Voy a pensarlo muy bien.  
Ahora hay que hacer entrar en razón a ese tonto de Albert - ambas hicieron una mueca graciosa.

Evelyn - Volvió a apartar sus manos el rubio - Entiendo lo que me dices, pero ahora yo solo busco amistad, no estoy desesperado en casarme. Debo confesarte que se me ha cruzado por la cabeza pedirme matrimonio - Ese comentario sorprendió de sobre manera a la chica.  
¿En serio William? - Preguntó en tono triunfante  
Si, en serio. Pero fue algo que se me paso por el momento, no estoy seguro, ni siquiera si me voy a casar algún día -  
¿Cómo William? tú debes sentar cabeza, tener una familia, hijos, un heredero... - La chica hablaba como cualquiera, ya parecía el consejo. Albert se dio cuenta que era demasiado fría y que no pensaba ni tenia en cuenta sus sentimientos a diferencia de aquella linda rubio de ojos esmeralda que le partían la cabeza. Estaba más seguro, ya todo estaba más claro. Tenia que hablar con Candy hoy mismo.  
Evelyn, suficiente, ya no quiero hablar más de este asunto - Le contesto secamente, al mirarla se arrepintió - Discúlpame, es que me pone nervioso hablar de esto ¿podemos seguir como amigos y pasarla bien? -  
Evelyn arqueó una ceja. No quería sacarse, no quería comprometerse con ella, no quería siquiera intentar algo. ¿Ser amigos y pasarla bien? si tenia un amigo así de guapote por lo menos intentaría "pasarla bien".  
Esta bien, William. Veo a que te refieres - Le sonrió coquetamente  
¿Ah si? - Preguntó el  
Si quieres hoy te hago unos lindos masajes ¿Te gustaría? - Preguntó sin dejar de lado su tono sensual.

Nada raro ¿Verdad? solo amigos - Advirtió el  
Por supuesto - Mintió ella  
Muy bien, entonces si - Sonrió.  
Evelyn no iba a dejar pasar una mas, esta vez, no se le escaparía. Si no iba a casarse con el, por lo menos quería tener algo, no quería que su trabajo haya sido en vano.

¿Por que no aguanto mas, Annie? - Preguntó mientras pinchaba la ensalada que tenia en su plato -  
Por que lo adoras, lo amas, quieres ir corriendo a abrazarlo - A Annie ya le daba ternura. Le encantaba Candy enamorada.  
Eso no me ayuda, Annie - Espetó ella - Me voy al baño, me quiero mojar un poco la cara.  
Annie asintió sonriéndose.  
Candy se levantó de la mesa sin dejar de mirar aquella mesa que la tenia loca. Pero rápidamente se dirigió al baño de mujeres.

Evelyn, ya vuelvo -  
¿Otra vez? - Preguntó ella ya cansada de las tonterías de ese hombre  
Voy al baño, un ser humano tiene sus necesidades - Dijo el riendo  
Evelyn lo acompañó con una sonrisa falsa mientras Albert se alejaba de la mesa.  
ha ha ha - Reía irónica - Tienes menos gracias que el mayordomo de mi casa - Ey, Mozo - Lo llamó despectivamente a uno que estaba sirviendo comida a otra personas, el mismo la miró - Acércate - Ordenó.  
El mozo se dirigió a su mesa contrariado.  
Tráeme otro vino espumante y rápido por favor, son algo lentos, me parece - Dijo altaneramente.  
Enseguida, señorita - Se alejo el mozo.  
Mientras Gerard negaba con su cabeza al observar la escena de lejos.  
Esta señorita, más que señorita es una guasa - susurró.

Albert también se había dirigido hacia el baño de hombres, ni por casualidad se imaginaba que Candy estaba a una pared de distancia.

Candy salió del baño, pero justo se engancho su saco con la puerta. Mientras Albert salia de el también y se topo con la rubia.

¿Candy? - La llamó  
Al..Albert - Dijo ella nerviosa  
Ambos se acercaron mirándose con devoción  
Pequeña, me alegra tanto verte - dijo sonriendo  
Candy se sonrojo ante el comentario.  
Candy... - volvió a repetir - Tenemos que hablar  
Esta bien señor Andrew - Se recompuso ella  
¿Estas enojada? - Preguntó inquisidor  
¿Por que tendría que estarlo, señor Andrew? -  
Vamos Candy, no estés así. Hablemos ahora mismo si tu quieres - rogó el, deseoso de abrazarla.  
No Albert, Annie me esta esperando y vas a tener que sacar turno por que primero voy a hablar con la tía Elroy - Dijo con un gesto Gracioso  
ha ha - Ya extrañaba tus locuras - Está bien señorita ¿Le parece hoy al atardecer? quiero estar solo contigo -  
A Candy le empezó a palpitar fuertemente el corazón. A partir de ese momento, estaba esperando que todo mejore para bien.  
Si. Nos vemos más tarde - Lo saludó ella mientras se alejaba.  
Te amo - Susurró el mientras la figura de Candy se perdía entre la gente

Continuará...

¿Vieron chicas? ¿Soy muy mala? jajaja Pasa que hay que ir entrelazando las cosas, ustedes saben, la trama tiene que existir.  
Vamos a ver que pasa con Evelyn, cual será su futuro ¿Ustedes que final quieren que tenga? me interesaría mucho su opinión. En base a sus opiniones iré armando el final de cada personaje en esta historia.  
Espero sus reviews y muchas gracias siempre por sus criticas, saben que son bien recibidas. Las adora:  
Clian.


	10. Acomodándonos

**¿Podre Creerle?**

**Capitulo 10: Acomodándonos**

Le vio hasta el último pelo rizado luego de perderla entre la gente.  
Albert ya lo tenía totalmente confirmado, el AMA a Candy y nada va a lograr que deje de sentirlo, porque es ELLA el amor de su vida. El se había relacionado con demasiadas personas, entre ellas, mujeres; si bien, ha sentido atracción y llego a confundirlo con algo más, pero al llegar al acto, nunca se sentía totalmente seguro. En la cabeza se le aparecía esa cara angelical, esa rubia que no lo dejaba dormir en paz.  
Ahora había llegado una chica la cual le agradaba, pero ya estaba perdiendo el interés, sobre todo porque no le provocaba ni la mitad de sentimientos que Candy sí.  
Regreso a su mesa con la pelirroja, suspirando dijo - ¿Ya has terminado?  
Evelyn levanto su mirada maliciosa y rencorosa - ¿No comeremos postre? - Fue su cuestionamiento ante la actitud sospechosa del rubio.  
Albert solo asintió y dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia la mesa de la rubia, pero el restaurante ya se había llenado, logrando tapar la mesa de las chicas...

Candy regreso a su mesa con Annie, pero algo agitada.  
¿Qué paso Candy? ¿Fuiste a un baño o a una carrera? - Preguntó Annie riéndose.  
Me encontré con Albert - Fue su respuesta

¿Y qué sucedió? -  
Candy se sonrojo y contesto - Hablaremos hoy en la mansión  
¡Muy bien Candy! espero que logren arreglarse y acuérdate lo que hablamos -  
Si Annie, voy a hablar lo más calmadamente posible y le voy a explicar todo, ya estoy cansada de esta situación - Dijo segura  
¿Y ahora piensas irte? -  
No Annie, no me pienso ir, no al menos sin intentar arreglar las cosas -  
¡Así se habla, amiga! yo sabía Candy, tú nunca fuiste cobarde y siempre solucionas las cosas - Le contestó animándola  
Candy le sonrió pudiendo almorzar más tranquila, al menos la comida ya no le caería tan pesada por haber visto a esos dos.  
Candy estaba segura de que Albert aún la quería y tenia las mejores intenciones solo que había estado contaminado por Evelyn.

Luego cada uno se retiro del lugar. Candy y Annie regresaron a la mansión, además la chica le debía una larga charla a la tía Elroy, pero ya la dejaría más tranquila al comentarle que no se iría.  
Albert y Evelyn regresaron a la empresa; Albert estuvo muy frio y distante con Evelyn, hasta la pelirroja sentía como si él estuviera enojado.  
Mando a Archie a que le mostrara las últimas instalaciones y por supuesto, este no era para nada amigable con ella; le estaba cansando esta situación.

William - Lo llamo al entrar a su oficina  
Dime - Contesto el rubio sin levantar la mirada

¿Te pasa algo? - Fue la pregunta directa de la chica  
Para nada, Evelyn ¿A ti? - Ahora levanto su mirada pero no dejaba de mostrar frialdad  
Claro que sí. Me has estado ignorando toda la tarde - Reprocho ella  
Albert se paro suspirando acercándose a ella.  
Evelyn ¿Qué hemos hablado? nosotros somos amigos o compañeros aquí en la empresa. Discúlpame pero estuve con muchos asuntos. Hemos ido a almorzar juntos, estuve contigo esta mañana. ¿Qué más quieres?  
Tu sabes a lo que me refiero - Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos  
Evelyn, hemos hablado ya de esto. Y si no me equivoco lo has entendido, nosotros somos amigos. Hasta dejo que me vayas a hacer masajes hoy - Río el de buena gana  
Evelyn sonrió - ¿Y no lo haces con todas tus amigas?  
Albert encamino hacia su escritorio, cada cosa que el decía, ella la malinterpretaba, siempre intentando de sacar provecho.  
No quiero que pienses cosas que no son, me caes bien y realmente quiero probar si haces buenos masajes - Le dijo sonriendo cortésmente - Pero nada más, Evelyn, eso no es una excusa para que suceda algo entre nosotros.  
La chica agachó la cabeza fingiendo tristeza y esta vez, Albert no le creyó, sabía que era una actriz nata.  
Nos vemos en la mansión - Dijo cortante, volviendo a sus papeles.  
La chica puso un gesto desagradable, y la verdad, esta vez, si quería llorar, pero la impotencia, jamás había sido rechazada por nadie, ni siquiera por hombres casados.

En la mansión, Candy y Annie ya habían llegado. Annie quiso recostarse un rato mientras Candy se iría a hablar con la tía Elroy.

Tía - Sonrió  
Si hija ven, siéntate - Mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té - Ahora dime ¿cómo es eso de que partirás?  
Candy le regalo una amplia sonrisa acompañando lo que le iba a decir - Ya no tía, lo he pensado bastante y pretendo quedarme un buen rato más, así que me tendrá que aguantar -  
¿Qué dices, Candy? Siempre te querremos aquí - Le dijo mientras agarraba fuertemente sus manos - Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Cual es el problema? ¿Y por que están tan mal las cosas con William?  
Candy suspiró fuertemente antes de empezar a contarle la "bella historia"

Elroy mientras escuchaba a la chica se sorprendía ¿como es que ella no se había enterado de esos percances?  
Que ridiculez todo lo que paso - pensaba.  
No podía entender como Evelyn era tan inmadura y claro, ya sospechaba verla tan amiga con Elisa, esa chiquita también la iba a escuchar,  
Y William, que necio era su sobrino, ese era otro que no se iría ni descansaría hasta escuchar la última palabra que tenia para decirle.

Candy, que historia tan absurda - Solo comentó  
Lo sé, tía ¿Pero yo que podía hacer? ¿Ahora me entiende? - Miro con ojos suplicantes.  
Claro que sí. No te preocupes más Candy, yo resolveré este asunto -  
Yo no quiero que nadie salga mal tía - Dijo cabizbaja  
Nada de eso Candy. Esa chica tiene que aprender modales y respetar a sus otros semejantes. Es una chica muy atrevida -  
Candy solo asintió, le sorprendía ver como la tía abuela estaba tan enfadada con Evelyn.  
Candy, ve a descansar, no hay más nada que hablar sobre este tema. Yo luego hablaré con esos dos, ve tranquila hija - Le sugirió elroy  
Muchas gracias tía abuela, la quiero mucho - Le dio un beso en su mejilla. Se retiró de la biblioteca sonriendo.  
Elroy casi se emociona con la reacción de la chica, también la estaba queriendo mucho.  
Sin dudarlo llamo urgente al padre de Evelyn, el señor Johnson. Ellos tenían demasiada confianza y el hombre era lo contrario a su hija; un señor con porte, respetuoso, comprensivo y por sobre todo apreciaba mucho a la familia Andrew, los negocios con el siempre han salido de maravilla.  
Por lo tanto, había suficiente confianza como para hablar de temas tan delicados y más sobre los hijos.

Elroy llamo al padre de Evelyn, el mismo se sorprendió por la llamada de la señora.  
Elroy que gusto escucharte ¿Todo bien por allá? - Preguntó alegremente el hombre, siempre era grato para el charlar con su gente querida.  
¿Cómo estas Charles? - Preguntó tuteando, cosa rara en Madame Elroy.  
¿A qué se debe esta grata llamada? ¿Como andan las cosas con Evelyn? -  
De eso precisamente quiero hablarte - Disparó  
Si, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mí, cualquier cosa que esté ocurriendo dímela. Aunque para serte franco ya intuyo, mi hija se que no es ninguna santa ¿ha causado algún problema? - Preguntó el hombre divertido.  
Elroy suspiro levemente y le contó todo lo ocurrido con su hija, por supuesto de manera muy respetuosa y delicada ya que ella no era ninguna impulsiva y jamás le faltaría el respeto a una persona como Charles Johnson. Su charla fue amena, el señor Johnson comprendía todo lo que su amiga Elroy le estaba contando y se comprometió a que iba a resolver el asunto.  
Por otro lado estaba algo decepcionado de su hija, ya que no esperaba que fuera a ser de tal manera y menos con la familia Andrew. ¿Cuantas veces el le había hablado de aquella familia? ¿Del respeto que les profesaba?  
Y ella sin importar más, los hacía quedar mal parados, como unos caza fortunas, esta vez, Evelyn se había pasado y tendría que ponerle limites a su hija mayor.

Mientras Candy se reparaba nuevamente para ver a Albert. Estaba más animada, sabía que hablaría con él y que todo se iba a arreglar o eso ella al menos intuía, no quería más problemas y lo extrañaba mucho.  
También quería hacer una salida con Albert, Annie, Archie y Patty (si podía venir), los extrañaba tanto a todos. Un brillo especial en sus ojos aparecieron, anhelaba su vida en el hogar de Pony, su libertad. También le gustaba la vida que llevaba ahora (al menos antes de las peleas que tuvo con Albert); la tía elroy comenzaba a quererla y dentro de todo la aceptaban como ella era un alma libre, solidaria y sencilla.

Albert había terminado su duro trabajo en la oficina, entre tanto papeleo, reuniones y llamados con otras empresas, se le paso muy rápido, olvidándose de la chica que lo estaba esperando ya para irse.

Evelyn ya estaba cansada y aturdida le habían dejado un hombre del depósito para que le haga el recorrido que seguía, estaba indignada ¿como a una dama como ella la iban a dejar en manos de tal desagradable persona? - Se preguntaba furiosa.  
Se animo a dirigirse a la oficina de Albert.  
William - Lo llamo mientras tocaba la puerta  
Pasa - Contesto el  
¿Nos vamos ya? - Preguntó ella con mirada inquisidora  
Si, ya nos vamos - Dijo sin darle demasiada importancia, mientras acomodaba sus documentos.  
Evelyn ya estaba cansada, cerró fuertemente la puerta y dijo - Escúchame ¿te sucede algo?  
Baja la voz, estamos en una empresa decente - Le contesto el ya enojándose por sus caprichos - Además, no me sucede nada, te he explicado, estoy muy ocupado tuve más trabajo de lo pensado ¿cual es tu problema? - Se acercó más a la chica.  
Todo es un problema William, has cambiado conmigo repentinamente y no lo entiendo - Explicó fingiendo algunas lagrimas que nunca salían de sus ojos  
Albert ya estaba cansado de todas estas situaciones de lo que pasaba con Evelyn, Candy, su sobrino, su tía, estaba harto, pero quería que las cosas estén bien dentro de todo.  
Mira Evelyn, discúlpame si te hice creer cosas que no son. Yo quiero conocerte y forjar una linda amistad, pero no quiero que me malinterpretes - Dijo más calmado con una sonrisa.  
Evelyn no quería eso, no quería ser su amiga, ella quería convertirse en la futura matriarca Andrew.  
Dejare que hoy me hagas masajes ¿Está bien? - Tampoco quería que la chica se sintiera mal, sobre todo porque el desconocía sus verdaderas intenciones.  
Está bien - Sonrió ella forzosamente.  
Así me gusta - La tomo del brazo y se dirigieron hacia la salida, luego los acompaño Archie y George.

Candy estaba algo emocionada, pero no quería reconocerlo, pronto se encontraría con Albert y hablarían ¿Pero cómo iba a decirle lo que sentía realmente? si ni ella misma se permitía sentirlo libremente.  
Algo va a tener que cambiar, Candy - Se decía a sí misma.  
Se alisto y bajo al comedor donde encontró a una Elroy sonriente.  
Hola tía ¿Y Annie? - pregunto dándole un beso en la mejilla  
Se está preparando ella también, Archie vendrá a cenar con nosotros -  
Oh, qué bueno, hace mucho que no veo a Archie - Contesto contenta  
También vendrán William, Evelyn y George - dijo con semblante serio  
Si, eso imaginaba - Largo un suspiro  
Candy - La tomo de sus manos - No te dejes vencer por tus inseguridades, tu haz lo que realmente sientas en el momento con seguridad y sin impulsos claro. No dejes que nadie te rebaje, yo quiero volverme a disculpar por que se que lo he hecho y no me permití en conocerte lo suficiente como para formar la opinión que he formado ahora respecto a ti -  
Oh, tía, no se preocupe. Hace tiempo que ya me olvide de todo eso, no tengo rencores - Contesto sonriendo.  
Ambas mujeres se abrazaron demostrando así, que el amor puede existir igual a pesar de los prejuicios y las malas habladurías.

Albert, Evelyn, George y Archie habían llegado.  
Archie se adelantó el paso por que ya quería ver a su prometida y a Candy, extrañaba a ambas y siempre se llevaban muy bien cuando Annie no estaba en plan de celos...

¿Van a entrar? - Preguntó George observando a ambos jóvenes  
Claro que si - Dijo Albert  
No - Interrumpió Evelyn y ambos hombres la miraron - Quiero decir, necesito hablar contigo antes, William.  
Muy bien, yo voy entrando, con permiso - Dijo George moviendo la cabeza negativamente mientras se dirigía a la mansión.

No te asustes William - Sonrió ella  
Claro que no - Contesto el seriamente  
Es que me gustaría que entremos por la puerta trasera -  
Albert arqueo una ceja - ¿Y eso por qué?

Te debo una sesión de mis masajes -  
Ahh, ya recuerdo. Pero todos no están esperando, Evelyn, podemos ir después - Sugirió el  
Por favor, es que ya estoy oxidada - Dijo en tono suplicante

Albert revoleo los ojos, era mejor decirle que si de una vez, así no lo estaría acosando a cada rato -sobre eso- en frente de Candy  
Está bien - Contestó resignado - Pero una sesión corta  
Claro que si, espero que te sea grato - Sonrió triunfante mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta trasera.

Ambos ingresaron y luego se dirigieron a la biblioteca, no tenía sentido saludar ahora, para que luego los vean solos retirarse, así que Albert prefirió primero terminar con eso y luego si hablar con su pequeña.  
De repente el interés y la atracción que creía sentir por la chica se había esfumado. Había sido un espejismo poco duradero y a consecuencia de las terribles peleas que había tenido con Candy. Quizás tenía que sentirse algo lleno de alguna manera, pero se decepcionó de sí mismo por ser tan imbécil y también porque casi estuvo a punto de usar a una chica que no tenía nada que ver con el asunto (Evelyn).

¡Archie! - Gritaron ambas chicas mientras se dirigían en los brazos del elegante.  
¡Mi amor! - Grito el efusivo besando a Annie - ¡Gatita! - También abrazando a su amiga - Las he extrañado tanto -  
¡Qué espectáculo! - Ese tono conocido, Archie lo conocía  
¡Tía abuela! - Se dirigió a la anciana para abrazarla también sin dejar su emoción de lado.  
¡Hijo! - Dijo elroy emocionada, no estaba acostumbrada a tanto afecto que últimamente estaba recibiendo.  
¿Y para mí no hay nada? - Interrumpió George  
Claro que si, papanatas - Dijo Archie acercándose para darle un fuerte abrazo  
Todos comenzaron a reír felizmente.  
Hace mucho que no escucho alegrías en esta casa - Acotó George

Con estas señoritas, la alegría ha vuelto - Dijo Elroy observando a Annie y Candy quienes se sonrojaron.

¿Donde está Albert? - Preguntó Candy mirando hacia todos lados.  
George le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Archie.  
Eso ¿dónde está mi tío? - Acompaño a su pregunta Archie  
No me miren todos así, no le he hecho nada - Se largo a reír George  
Tampoco está aquí Evelyn - Agrego Annie confundida  
Archie revoleo los ojos. Esa trepadora de vuelta - Pensaba  
Elroy ya ni quiso hacer ningún comentario, no sabía que le pasaba a su sobrino.  
¿Y qué hay de Candy? tan ilusionada que estaba su sonrisa y alegría se había esfumado enseguida.  
Entiendo - Contestó Candy dejándose caer en la silla  
No te pongas triste Candy - Se acercaron Annie y Archie a darle un lindo abrazo - Nosotros estamos contigo.  
Vaya a buscarlo señorita Candy - Le sugirió George - Probablemente estén arreglando unos asuntos en la biblioteca - Informo. El por supuesto no sabía de los famosos masajes, ni se imaginaba que Albert iba a estar en esa situación por eso mando a Candy, para que los interrumpa y ese cabeza dura hable con ella de una buena vez.  
Es no quiero interrumpir - dijo ella  
Vamos Candy ¿Cuantas veces ella los ha interrumpido a ustedes? - Agregó Annie guiñándole un ojo.  
No lo sé - Dijo Candy con poco ánimo  
¡Vamos! - Archie y Annie la empujaron hacia la biblioteca

Candy comenzó a reírse ya no sabía qué hacer con sus dos atolondrados amigos.

Recuéstate - Dijo Evelyn sacándole el saco  
Albert hizo caso a lo que la chica le dijo, el ingenuamente sin pensar en lo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer.  
Evelyn le levanto su camisa y comenzó a masajearlo insinuantemente. Albert creía que era parte de los masajes, pero ella nunca había hecho masajes de verdad, siempre utilizaba eso como excusa para provocar a los hombres.  
Se siente muy bien - Dijo Albert relajado  
Te dije que no fallaría en esto - Mientras hacía más profundas sus caricias  
Albert sentía un poco de incomodidad, pero sabía que pasaría rápido. Quería hablar con Candy y en ese momento la imaginaba a ella haciéndole masajes haciendo que se estremeciera.  
Veo que te gusta mucho - Dijo Evelyn en tono sensual mientras Albert estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Candy se acercó a la puerta, no quería ser demasiado brusca al interrumpir, sin saber lo que iba a presenciar, toco la puerta y la abrió rápidamente. Sus ojos se agrandaron como platos al ver la escena.  
Albert acostado en el sillón mientras Evelyn le estaba dando caricias en su espalda y el con una cara de satisfacción increíble.  
Evelyn dirigió su mirada rápidamente a la chica cambiando totalmente su semblante y Albert también quedó sorprendido a ver a la pequeña rubia parada observándolos detenidamente.  
¡Candy! - Dijo en tono elevado el levantándose rápidamente de su sillón  
A Candy le comenzaron a salir unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos que no podía contener.  
Lamento haber interrumpido - Dijo ella mientras salía corriendo del lugar  
¡Espera Candy, por favor! - Suplico el - ¡RAYOS! - Salió disparando del lugar con la camisa desabotonada.  
¡Espera que todavía no hemos terminado! - Gritó rabiosa Evelyn - Siempre arruinando todo MALDITA HUÉRFANA - También quería salir corriendo para perseguir a Albert, quería detenerlo.  
Un hombre con gran porte y ceño fruncido la detuvo.  
¿A dónde cree que va usted, señorita? -  
¡Papá! - Exclamo ella sin entender que hacia el aquí  
El hombre la miró con expresión de enojo haciéndola entrara nuevamente a la biblioteca.

¡Candy por favor, vuelve! - Siguió Albert a la pequeña enfermera quien iba directo a su habitación.  
¡William! - dijo sorprendida Elroy tapándose sus ojos.  
George lo observo con dejo de gracia mientras Archie y Annie comenzaron a reír, de afuera se veía como todo un espectáculo.  
¿Qué habrá pasado? - Preguntó intrigada Annie  
No lo sé, espero que Candy esté bien -  
Annie asintió. Ojala no se haya ido todo al diablo por otros malos entendidos.

Albert subió lo más rápido posible las escaleras para alcanzarla mientras los sollozos de Candy aumentaban.  
Candy estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron y entro con ella a su habitación.  
¡Vete Albert, por favor! - Pidió ella sin que sus lágrimas dejaran de aparecer  
Por favor Candy, déjame hablar contigo - Dijo suplicante  
No quiero hablar, no quiero ser más un estorbo en tu vida - Contestó enojada, estaba cegada por su tristeza.  
Albert cerró la puerta con llave - Ahora sí, nadie podrá interrumpirnos y no te escaparas hasta que me escuches pequeña - Dijo el más calmado.  
¡Basta Albert! no quiero más, no me siento bien, ya no, por favor - suplico mientras se sentaba en su cama sin parar de llorar.  
¿Por qué estas llorando Candy? - Preguntó ilusionado - ¿Acaso te importo? ¿Acaso te pone mal verme con otra mujer? - Preguntó nuevamente mientras levantaba su barbilla - Dímelo por favor.  
Albert, estoy desilusionada, es todo - Mintió ella  
Albert no iba a dejar pasar su oportunidad - ¿Acaso me amas?  
Candy lo miró sorprendida sin saber que contestar, los ojos del rubio la miraban con deseo, un deseo que era mutuo esperando por la respuesta que ambos querían escuchar.  
Continuará...

Disculpen mis lindas… estoy con muchas cosas últimamente, pero siempre uno se puede hacer un tiempo para hacer algo tan lindo como escribir  
Vamos aclarando el panorama con este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Díganme ustedes (de vuelta pregunto) ¿Qué hago con Evelyn? ¿Algún final sorpresivo para ella? Muchas gracias por sus reviews nuevamente, es muy importante para mi sus opiniones, todo eso me lleva a crecer y querer seguir escribiendo. Las veo en el próximo y esperemos que sea más prontito. Gracias por la paciencia. Las quiere  
Clian


	11. El amor esta en el aire

**¿Podre creerle?  
Capítulo 11: El amor esta en el aire**

_Albert no iba a dejar pasar su oportunidad - ¿Acaso me amas?  
Candy lo miró sorprendida sin saber que contestar, los ojos del rubio la miraban con deseo, un deseo que era mutuo esperando por la respuesta que ambos querían escuchar._

Candy miró hacia otro lado, los colores subían a sus mejillas ¿Y ahora que le contestaría?  
Vamos Candy, mírame - Exigió desesperado - ¿Me amas? -  
Candy lo miró nuevamente pero esta vez una linda sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios - Y...yo... - Tartamudeaba  
Pequeña - Levanto su barbilla - No tengas miedo, soy yo, Albert  
Candy arqueo una ceja. Claro que era Albert, pero últimamente no lo reconocía con todo lo que había pasado. Desde que la señorita encantadora llego a la mansión notó un cambio radical en el.  
Lo se lo sé - Dijo Albert cambiando su semblante - Se que me comporté con un imbécil y desconfiado contigo, se todo lo que hice y luego puedes patearme, empujarme y retarme. Pero ahora - La tomo de sus manos - Contéstame esa pregunta, no pido nada mas  
Candy comenzaba a sentirse en "casa" nuevamente, ese era su Albert, nunca había cambiado, estaba cegado por todo lo vivido y todas las desgraciadas malas interpretaciones.  
Candy comenzó a reír a carcajadas dejando a un Albert anonadado  
¿Te ha causado gracia mi pregunta? ¿Te estás burlando de mí? - Preguntó con un gesto gracioso haciendo que Candy riera aún más.  
Mucha risa señorita, pero no ha de contestar mi pregunta - Dijo acompañándola con su alegría

Abajo estaban todos con los ojos abiertos, nadie entendía nada, Albert que salía con la camisa desabotonada corriendo detrás de la pecosa, los gritos que se escuchaban de la biblioteca. La voz del Charles era muy grave pero cuando gritaba, nadie quería tenerlo cerca. Elroy jamás lo vio tan enojado. Su adorada hija tendría una valiosa lección, esta vez sí que se pasó de la raya.  
¿Qué estará sucediendo con esos dos? - Preguntó Archie  
Yo creo que le debe estar dando una paliza - Contesto Annie con risitas entre medio.  
¡ANNIE! - Exclamó Archie - ¿Crees que Albert y Candy irán directamente a ese paso?  
¡Archie! - Exclamó Elroy  
Annie comenzó - Dijo bureándose  
¡Archie! ¿Que cosas dices? - Preguntó sonrojada - Yo me estaba refiriendo a Evelyn y su padre  
Oh... - Contestó el elegante avergonzado  
Si que eres un mal pensado -  
Elroy se agarraba la cabeza - Estos jóvenes, van a volverme loca  
Annie y Archie sonrieron exageradamente.

¡Pero papá! - Gritó Evelyn desconsolada  
¿Otra vez lo mismo? es la quinta o sexta vez que te lo repito. Deberás pedir perdón a la familia Andrew y esa chica Candy, te has comportado terrible con ellos. Sin contar que veremos que haremos con tu futuro - Dijo exaltado el hombre  
Evelyn se sentía perdida ¿por que le sucedía esto? la cosas por lo general le salían bien. Ella ha recibido retos y llamadas de atención de su padre, pero jamás de esta manera, siempre con caritas arreglaba todo ¿pero esta vez? ¿Tanto quería a esta miserable familia?  
¿Tanto quieres a esta familia? - Preguntó despectivamente  
¿Acaso no lo sabes? ¿De quienes siempre te he hablado? ¿Quienes siempre nos ha ayudado cuando tu padre estaba mal en los negocios? Gracias a ellos querida que estamos donde estamos por su bondad y solidaridad - Explicó alterado -  
Lo sé lo sé -  
Y si lo sabes ¿Por que te has comportado como una atrevida y persona desagradable con ellos? - A Charles le dolía hablarle así a su hija, pero en el fondo era por su bien. Si no la frenaba ahora, seguiría haciendo lo mismo y de hecho estaba cegado, sabía que tenía sus cosas, pero recién ahora se daba cuenta hasta donde era capaz de llegar y eso lo ponía muy nervioso - Me has decepcionado Evelyn  
La chica agachó la cabeza - Esta bien padre, me disculpare - Contestó resignada

Espero que así sea Evelyn, no vuelvas a decepcionarme - Advirtió su padre  
Si. Lo que quiero refutarte padre, es que yo jamás he intentado nada fuera de lo común, esta vez quería ser yo quien cortejara a William... - Siendo interrumpida  
¡Basta de idioteces Evelyn! Ambos te conocemos y te conocemos MUY BIEN, tú eres atrevida y tu sensualidad se hace notar, no eres una muchacha que pase desapercibida. ¿Por que con los Andrew? Tú sabes el respeto que yo les profeso, te has comportado mal y si no lo admites, no servirá de nada tus disculpas - Continuó.  
Evelyn agacho su cabeza, era la primera vez que se sentía tan pequeña, no tenia defensa y muy extraño que eso suceda con su padre.  
Está bien padre, tienes razón admito que fui una provocativa ¿Tanto lio por eso? -  
Su padre caminaba alrededor del sillón, no sabía cómo contestarle ¿Que parte no entendía de que se ha metido con los Andrew?  
Hija - Se calmó - Yo entiendo que tu a veces te sientes sola y necesitas un hombre a tu lado, pero ese no es el mejor camino para conseguirlo ¿Tu crees que así te van a tomar en serio? No sé cómo será en el futuro, pero en esta época en la que vivimos deberías descartarlo -  
¿Y que sugieres que haga padre? - Preguntó incrédula  
Por ahora lo que prometiste, pedir disculpas y admitir tus errores. Luego hay que ver cómo te enderezamos -  
¿Enderezarme? ¿A que te refieres? - Preguntó indignada  
Bájeme el tonito señorita, eso lo hablaremos luego - Contesto - Ahora no hagamos esperar más a esta gente - Dijo mientras abría la puerta para que pasara su hija.

Elroy, Archie, Annie y George miraban sorprendidos. Si que habían estado un largo rato discutiendo allí, pero se ve que habían llegado a un acuerdo.  
Evelyn se acercó un tanto avergonzada (algo muy raro en ella)  
Madame Elroy, quiero disculparme con su familia - Dijo agachándose  
Oh querida, eso no es necesario - Contestó con calma - Mejor pídeles disculpas a mi sobrino y Candice, a nuestra familia no la has afectado - Dijo mirando a Charles.  
Por que llegue a tiempo - Contesto el hombre sonriendo  
También quiero disculparme con ustedes - Se dirigió hacia Archie y Annie - No me he comportado como la mejor en aquella fiesta  
No es nada. Estas perdonada: MUÑECA de torta - Le dijo riéndose en tono burlón

Annie lo golpeo disimuladamente, no cambiaria más su prometido.  
¡Archie! - Exclamó Elroy  
Déjalo, está jugando - Dijo cómplice Charles, conocía muy bien a Archie  
Evelyn no contestó nada, no quería más inconvenientes y tampoco le convenía que se sepa el significado de tal apodo.  
Cambió su mirada a Annie - Sobre todo a ti, no he tenido un comportamiento correcto -  
Por mi esta todo en orden, Evelyn, ya no tienes que disculparte. Lo único que quiero pedirte es que si lo hagas con Candy y aclares todos los malos entendidos que generaste entre mi amiga y Albert - Pidió Annie amablemente  
Evelyn abrió sus ojos como platos ¿Aclarar los malos entendidos? pero si hacia eso, ella quedaría aún peor parada. Esto no lo enfrentaría sola - Pensaba, Elisa la acompañaría...

Creo que nosotros nos iremos - Interrumpió Charles.  
Evelyn lo miró desafiantemente - ¿Cómo que nos iremos?  
Tranquila hija, vas a poder disculparte con William y Candy, mañana partiremos -  
Evelyn ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, se irían y perdería su posibilidad de tener algo con William como siempre lo había anhelado. Más que nada desde que llegó a la mansión, no era más que un caprichito.  
No hay apuro, charles. Pueden quedarse a una cena que realizare mañana - Sugirió Elroy  
No es necesario, gracias madame - Sonrió ampliamente - Pero aquí tenemos asuntos que arreglar - Esto último lo dijo mirando a su hija.

Todos se dirigieron a la sala, la cena estaba a punto de servirse, Albert y Candy todavía no bajaban pero sabían que necesitaban tiempo para aclarar sus inconvenientes.  
¿Esperamos a Candy y Albert, tía? - Preguntó un Archie hambriento  
Creo que se van a demorar mucho - Dijo - Comience a servir - Le indico a Lidia quien sonrientemente servía la comida  
Evelyn estaba rabiosa ¿aclarar sus malditos inconvenientes? no quería ver la cara triunfante de la rubia, eso no lo toleraría.

Pequeña - la acurrucó entre sus brazos - ¿Cuando vas a contestarme? - Su tono ya era apaciguador y tierno  
Candy ya estaba más calmada, sus lágrimas ya no paseaban por sus mejillas y su humor había cambiado notablemente. Estaba nuevamente con Albert, su Albert, el de siempre, en quien si podía confiar; pero tendrían que aclarar muchos asuntos.  
Te contesto si luego me prometes que aclararemos todos los malos entendidos - Pidió  
No es necesario eso Candy, yo ya te creo... - Le puso un dedo en sus labios  
Estoy hablando en serio señor Andrew. Mientras más los dejemos pasar, peores se harán. Por más que ya me creas quiero aclararte igualmente, sobre todo lo de Terry -  
Albert frunció el seño ¡TERRY! ¿Como pudo olvidarlo? cierto que esa espinita todavía le dolía, por más que mirara a los ojos a su pequeña y notara que ya su sentimiento hacia el aristócrata actor había pasado de pasional a fraternal, necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios.  
Está bien Candy - La miro con ojos suplicantes - Por favor, ahora dime lo que sientes  
Candy se acercó más a él - ¿Realmente necesitas escuchar lo que ya sabes?  
Si - Sonrió el acortando aun más la distancia  
Claro que te amo Albert, desde hace mucho tiempo -  
Albert sintió como se estremecía y a él le pasaba lo mismo, ya no aguantaba tenerla tan cerca suyo sin poder hacer nada. Así que la tomo de su barbilla y fulmino la distancia que había entre sus bocas. La beso, al fin la beso apasionada y tiernamente. Candy rodeo su cuello con sus brazos e intensifico aún más su beso.  
No había interrupciones, no había malos entendidos, ya no había nada, solo ellos dos, demostrándose al fin el amor que se profesaban el uno por el otro.  
Albert fue quien rompió el beso, necesitaba escucharlo una vez mas - Dímelo de vuelta pequeña.  
Te amo - Fue la contestación de Candy - TE AMO ALBERT - ambos se rieron, su alegría ya salía por sus poros, al final se sentían completos.  
Ambos se acostaron en la cama mirándose por unos instantes, no querían que ese momento terminara.  
Discúlpame Candy - dijo mientras acariciaba sus rubios rizos  
Ya no lo hagas Albert, los dos tuvimos la culpa -  
Yo más, por no confiar en ti, he sido un patán -  
Pero el patán más guapo de todo Chasti's - comenzaron a reír.  
Te amo pequeña, eres la mujer más encantadora, graciosa, bondadosa, humilde, hermosa que jamás he conocido -  
Basta señor Andrew que me lo voy a comenzar a creer - Dijo avergonzada  
Créetelo porque es así, para mí y para muchos otros seguramente - Dijo en tono celoso  
Pero estoy para ti Albert, no me interesaría ser la esposa de ningún otro - Se tapo la boca al decir eso último ¿como se le ocurría ir tan rápido? ni siquiera eran novios y ya se atrevía decir "esposa".  
Discúlpame Albert yo no... - Albert la callo con un beso  
No te disculpes, yo soy el que más sueña con eso - Sonrió con ensoñación  
¿De verdad Albert? - Sus ojos expresaban una emoción innata  
Albert asintió para luego darle otro hermoso y dulce beso, cada uno de ellos era distinto pero intenso, tenían la particularidad de hacerlos sentir un placer inexplicable y duradero. Sus corazones palpitaban al unísono de los te amos y las caricias...

¿Qué pasara que tardan tanto? - Preguntó Archie en tono de molestia  
Annie lo observó sorprendida, más que sorpresa sospechaba que a Archie algo le molestaba ¿Seguiría sintiendo algo mínimo por Candy aunque sea? ¿Por que parecía estar molesto? ¿Celos acaso?  
Archie... ellos tienen muchas cosas de que hablar - Le dijo  
Archie la miró y de repente esa mínima molestia que sentía y ni el sabia el por que de ella se desvaneció en un instante - Tienes razón Annie - Le contestó sonriendo - Estas muy hermosa - halago causando que Annie se sonrojara.  
Gracias mi amor - Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.  
Archie se sorprendió, ya que su prometida jamás lo llamaba así en frente de otras personas, pero ellos sentían como si no hubiera nadie más.  
Evelyn revoleaba los ojos, estaba podrida de tanta cursilería, ya ni le interesaba en lo más mínimo nada de los Andrew, no conseguiría nada, así que se fijaría si podría conseguirlo en otro lado. Lo que ella no intuía era el castigo de su padre, ella se iba a enderezar si no dejaba de llamarse Charles Johnson.  
Elroy los observaba con ensoñación ¿cuando se casarían esos dos? ya estaba cansada de esperar, quería disfrutar de unos lindos nietos antes de partir de este mundo...  
Están todos callados - Rompió el silencio Charles -  
Si, es cierto - Agregó Evelyn tomando un sorbo de su agua  
Estamos esperando a Albert y Candy - dijo Annie con una amplia sonrisa  
Ansío por conocer a Candy entonces - Comentó Charles  
Evelyn ya ni abría la boca, cada cosa que podría llegar a decir en contra de esa huérfana la perjudicaría.

Albert y Candy seguían en su baile, su gran y pasional baile de besos, caricias, Albert tenía que parar porque su miembro no iba a aguantar mucho más.  
Candy - La rubia seguía dándole besos y acariciando su cuello - Tenemos que bajar  
¿Por que? no quiero - Decía mientras seguía besándolo  
Pequeña - La frenó - Claro que yo tampoco quiero parar, pero debemos bajar. Ya tendremos tiempo para todo esto y si seguimos no me hago responsable de mis actos - Comenzó a reír.  
Que dices Albert - Le pego con la almohada y ambos rieron  
Tienes razón mi Albert - Dijo mientras comenzaba a peinarse  
Estas hermosa así también - Le dijo mientras se acomodaba la corbata  
Te amo Albert -  
Yo también Candy -  
Quiero que aclaremos todo y no volvamos a pelear, ya no podría estar separada de ti -  
Preciosa ¿Y tu crees que yo podría? te voy a llevar conmigo a todos lados - La abrazó fuertemente.  
Ahora si vamos - Se acercó hacia la puerta pero Albert la detuvo  
Candy - Mientras observaba sus hermosas esmeraldas propuso - ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?  
Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos. Evidentemente era algo que no se esperaba y menos en el medio de toda esta situación.  
Continuara...

Mis chicas, espero que esta vez se vayan con una linda sonrisa al leer este capítulo. Lo hice exclusivamente para ustedes, mis fans. Gracias por su reviews y por seguir mi historia, nos estamos viendo =). Las quiere  
Clian


	12. Visita inesperada

**¿Podré creerle?**

**Capítulo 12: Visita inesperada**

Candy estaba en un tumulto de emociones, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Esposa?

Por un lado de solo pensarlo ya le emocionaba y mas que sea Albert quien le haya propuesto semejante cosa. Pero por otro lado, ella todavía era joven, no pensaba seriamente en el matrimonio.

Con Albert era todo distinto, al sentirse cerca de él, de alguna manera sentía una protección acogedora.

Ella claro que quería ser su esposa, pero quizás era muy precipitado.

Candy seguía miŕandolo anonadada, sus palabras no podían salir de su boca.

Discúlpame Candy, quizás estoy yendo rápido - Dijo con una sonrisa graciosa.

Claro que no - Le contesto ella mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rubios - Es lo que sientes, es lo que yo siento también.

¿Eso qué significa? - Arqueo una ceja

Claro que quiero ser tu esposa Albert - Lo abrazó efusivamente

Pequeña, no sabes que feliz me haces - La acurruco más en su pecho

Igual Albert, quizás no sea tan pronto - Esto último no sabía cómo decirlo - Lo que quiero decir es que primero deberíamos aclarar nuestras dudas y también hablar con la tía - fue interrumpida

Eso es lo de menos, mi amor, no importa si nos casamos dentro de dos años, al menos tengo la seguridad que tú quieres ser mi esposa -

De eso no tengas dudas, Albert. Yo estoy segura que vamos a llevarnos muy bien, pero primero tenemos que probar ¿No crees? -

Qué raro señorita, usted tan impulsiva y ahora quiere hacer las cosas "correctamente" - Dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Candy comenzó a reír - No es eso, es que ya estoy cansada de sufrir Albert y esta vez quiero que todo salga bien, pero de verdad -

Albert la observaba con ensoñación, amor y ternura...

¿Cómo no entenderla? Si el más que nadie sabía de todo lo que había sufrido su pequeña. La vio caerse y levantarse millones de veces, pero ningún ser vivo puede aguantar tanto dolor a veces. Lo que menos quería era que Candy se sintiera insegura o no tenga su felicidad anhelada. Lucharían juntos para conseguirla y así sería.

Está bien princesa - La abrazó nuevamente

¿Vamos a bajar? - Preguntó riendo

No - Le contestó el tirándola nuevamente a la cama para comenzar otra ola de besos y caricias. Era tanto el amor que sentían que necesitaban descargar toda esa energía...

Los demás ya habían terminado de comer. George se retiró a su casa; Archie y Annie salieron un rato al jardín para hablar de todos los acontecimientos sucedidos.

La tía Elroy, Charles y Evelyn se reunieron una vez más en la biblioteca.

De todas maneras, agradezco que hayan acogido a mi hija por unos días - Dijo complacido Charles

No es nada, ya basta de agradecimientos - Contesto Elroy

Yo quiero disculparme nuevamente Madame -

Ya le he dicho señorita - Elroy puso tono serio - A quienes les debes una disculpa es a mi sobrino y a Candice.

Y así será Elroy - Dijo su padre mientras miraba el semblante nervioso de Evelyn

Espero que hayas aprendido algo con mis sobrinos y George en la empresa y te sea útil para tu futuro - Dijo Elroy

Claro que si - Contesto Evelyn aturdida

Todo le había salido mal, al principio parecía que todo marchaba bien. En realidad al principio empezó mal, luego la arreglo aparentando tener a Albert en sus pies y luego volvió a fracasar todos las estrategias que planeo con Elisa. (Un gran CAPICUA)

Elisa... qué raro que haya desaparecido - Pensaba la pelirroja - Pero si yo caigo, ella también, no le será tan fácil. Además sus inútiles consejos no sirvieron para nada. MALDITA FAMILIA.

Tengo algo que agregar a todo este asunto - Disparó Evelyn

Charles se paso una mano por su cabello - Espero que no agregues mas problemitas querida.

Nada de eso, Padre - Dijo con porte serio

Dime querida - Elroy ya estaba cansada, pero quería que esto terminara de una buena vez.

Yo no soy la autora de todos estos acontecimientos desafortunados. Hay una persona que me ha ayudado y mucho. De hecho, sin esa persona yo creo que no podría haber logrado demasiado -

Evelyn, no quieras echarle el plato sucio a nadie y hazte cargo de tus acciones - La retó

su padre

Elroy le hizo un gesto para que se tranquilizara y que dejara continuar a su hija.

¿Quien te ayudó querida? - Preguntó Elroy ya imaginándose la respuesta

De nada me sirve salir beneficiada, porque me estoy por ir y además mi padre tiene un castigo ya para mí - Agregó mirándolo - Pero quiero que sepan que esta persona va a seguir entre ustedes y quizás vuelva a molestarlos.

Charles en el fondo sabía que su hija era toda una actriz y claro que sabia como formar oraciones y hablar correctamente. Lástima que era tan atrevida, si no hasta la pondría en su empresa. Pero él sabía que si lo hacia se estaría arriesgando a que quiera provocar a medio consejo de ejecutivos.

Elisa - Concluyó con una sonrisa

Lo imaginaba - Contestó Elroy agarrándose la cabeza - Estos chicos me van a sacar urticarias

¿Y tú porque te dejaste influenciar? - Le preguntó su padre - No eres una chica que se deja llevar por nadie

Lo sé, padre. No me he dejado influenciar. Admito que yo le he pedido ayuda a ella, todo fue entre las dos. Ambas somos culpables. Pero tenía que delatar a Elisa, porque si no, va a seguir molestando a Candy. La odia de sobre manera. -

Esto no te va a salvar de ningún castigo, muchachita - Le recordó su padre

Ya era hora que Evelyn haga las cosas correctamente. Si bien, todavía seguía creyendo que Candy era una maldita huérfana y esa familia no le caía para nada bien, no era tan idiota para hundirse aún más.

Yo solo quiero decir la verdad, eso es lo que me han pedido. Luego me disculpare con William y Candy -

Espero que así sea - Dijo Charles - Y discúlpame nuevamente, no volverá a ocurrir algo así.

Ya no te preocupes Charles, después de todo, son cosas de jóvenes -

Charles le sonrió. Esa mujer tan delicada, fina y siempre con las palabras justas.

¿Ya habrán terminado de comer? - Pregunto Candy mientras paraba ese baile de amor

No lo sé, princesa y tampoco me importa -

Yo creo que deben estar algo preocupados, tendríamos que ir y hablar con ellos - Dijo - Aunque... - Agacho su cabeza

¿Aunque? - Preguntó el rubio levantando su barbilla

Evelyn... no sé como pueda reaccionar. No creo que le haga mucha gracia vernos a nosotros juntos -

No te preocupes por eso mi amor. Lo vamos a solucionar. Si quieres hablamos con ella en privado y seremos los más comprensibles del mundo - Eso último lo dijo en tono de burla. El sabía que su Candy era demasiado buena como para dejar que otra persona sufriera. Si fuera por ella, con tal de que la chica no esté mal, se lo entregaba a él con moño y todo, y eso Albert no quería por nada del mundo. Candy era una de esas personas (Tan únicas y pocas como ella), a la que con una mirada de tristeza o un signo de sufrimiento es capaz de darte todo con tal de arrancarte una sonrisa.

No te burles Albert. No quiero que se sienta mal tampoco - Dijo retándolo

Albert reboleo los ojos. Como la conocía...

Bajemos princesa - la levanto de la cama

Espera -

¿Y ahora qué? - Preguntó riéndose

Quiero que antes hablemos sobre lo de Terry y todas esas mentiras que tienes un tu cabecita patriarca -

Candy - La tomo de sus hombros - Mi hermosa. Bajemos primero, quiero hablar con mi tía y resolver este asunto. Luego hablaremos nosotros dos, no te preocupes - Rectificó

Espero que así sea, Señor Andrew -

Ambos se tomaron de la mano, abrieron la puerta y se dirigieron hacia el comedor, donde todos se encontraban.

Como era de esperar ya no había nadie. Archie y Annie seguían en el jardín y la tía Elroy estaba encerrada en la biblioteca con los Johnson.

Bueno princesa, nos hemos salvado - Dijo Albert abrazándola contra su pecho

Pero Albert - Rio ella

El la callo con un hermoso y apasionado beso.

Como es de esperar, siempre los timing se dan justo para que cuando la gente esa en un momento intimo los agarren infraganti, no sabemos por qué sucede, pero es lo que siempre pasa.

¡William, Candy! - Exclamó Elroy sorprendida

Evelyn no podía ni mirar, ella tendría que estar en ese lugar, ella era la que tendría que estar saboreando los labios del rubio. Ya no valía la pena seguir pensando en eso, había perdido y no había manera de cambiar ese resultado. Después de todo y la gran ventaja es que ella no se enamoró de William, era una atracción fuerte que sentía por él y nada más. Es más, hasta le parecía una persona rara con quien quizás no iba a tener compatibilidad; pero eso a ella no le importa, si no que que quería adquirir su fortuna y ese cuerpo privilegiado...

Candy y Albert frenaron su apasionado beso para posar sus miradas en la tía.

Candy abrió aún más sus ojos cuando vio a Evelyn parada, sin decir nada, mirándolos. La misma desvió su mirada ya que no quería ni por un segundo que esa huérfana le tenga ningún tipo de lástima.

Candy también se preguntaba quién sería el señor que se encontraba al lado de la tía abuela.

¡Charles! - Saludó Albert ignorando completamente la situación incómoda que estaban viviendo

¡Ehh, muchacho, mi William! ¡El gran patriarca! ¿Como has estado? - Preguntó el hombre mientras ambos se estrechaban en un gran abrazo.

Evelyn volvió a mirar para otro lado. No podía mantenerla la mirada a Albert. Ella no era de esas personas que sabían perder en una situación; preferiría ignorar todo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no no iba a suceder, ella tendría que disculparse.

Estamos por irnos - Dijo charles mientras rompía el abrazo con Albert

¿Tan rápido? - Preguntó tristemente. El hablaba sobre Charles por supuesto

Hay muchas cosas que hacer y no quiero que mi hija cause más problemas - Dijo mirándola - Y por cierto ¿No tienes nada para decir, querida?

Evelyn bufo por un momento pero ¿que otro remedio quedaba? se sentía pseudo humillada. Estaba Madame Elroy, su padre, Albert, Candy y para colmo habían vuelvo Archie y Annie del jardín. Todos iban a presenciar esa desagradable escena para ella. ¿Pedir disculpas a una maldita huérfana? no se lo olvidaría jamás.

Sí, pero preferiría hacerlo personalmente con William - dijo ella mirando a su padre - Y con Candy - Agregó despectivamente

No... - Comenzó a contestar Charles cuando fue interrumpido

No es necesario que sea aquí. Hablaremos con ella en privado - Dijo Candy

Charles se sorprendió de la petición de esa chica. ¡Pero si es un encanto! - Pensaba.

Candy Archie se agarraban la cabeza - Hasta con personas que jamás fueron amables con ella, siempre quiere hacerlos sentir bien.

Albert ya se imaginaba que Candy iba a pedir algo así.

Muy bien, retirémonos Charles, dejemos solos a estos jóvenes - Sugirió Elroy

Charles se retiró conmocionado regalándole una linda sonrisa a Candy. No podía creer como su hija había tratado así a semejante dama tan dulce, espontanea y bondadosa.

Archie quería quedarse pero Annie lo arrastraba y ambos fueron riéndose. Esos dos se comportaban cada día más cómplices. Candy les lanzó una risita. Luego hablaremos nosotros - Les dijo.

Bien - comenzó a hablar Albert - Te escuchamos - Con semblante serio

Sentémonos - Sugirió Candy - Y no te preocupes Evelyn que no te juzgaremos.

La pelirroja no podía entender si Candy estaba fingiendo, la estaba burlando o estaba siendo asquerosamente buena.

Bueno. Primero quiero disculparme con ustedes, sé que he ocasionado varios inconvenientes - Comenzó a explicar - Pero también quiero que sepan que mi intención no era esa -

¿Ah, no? ¿Y cuál era tu intención entonces? - Preguntó molesto Albert

Candy lo agarro para que se tranquilizara - Déjala hablar.

Mi intención era conocerte William y tener una relación en un futuro, pero veo que no es posible -

Y hace rato que te lo he dejado en claro - Contestó él

Sí, pero siempre veía un mínimo de posibilidad. Pero básicamente ofrezco mis disculpas y mucho más a ti Candy, que se que te he perjudicado mucho - Estaba a punto de levantarse y retirarse. No aguantaba más humillarse de esa manera.

¡Espera! - La llamó Albert

La chica se dio vuelta.

¿No tienes nada que aclarar? -

La pelirroja creía que iba a zafar de ese momento, pero evidentemente no podía escapar, iba a tener que contar toda la verdad, aunque no le gustara.

Está bien. Voy a ser sincera. Creo que este circo no sirve -

Ahora nos estamos entendiendo -

Es cierto. Yo quería conquistarte William e iba a seguir insistiendo cuando ella - La señaló despectivamente - Apreció en el medio. He inventado cosas y la he hecho quedar mal para que se peleen, lo admito. No entiendo como alguien tan elegante, guapo y adinerado como tú puede fijarse en esta - No la dejo continuar

Ni se te ocurra faltarle el respeto a mi futura esposa - Exclamó fuertemente

Evelyn abrió los ojos como platos ¿futura esposa?

Candy se tapo su cara sonrojada moviéndola negativamente. Si que Albert era demasiado impulsivo cuando se sacaba de quicio.

¿Qué has dicho? - Preguntó anonadada

Lo que has escuchado. Y no te permitiré que le faltes al respeto -

Evelyn estaba roja de la furia - ¿Sabes qué? Solo me interesaba tu dinero, pero eres un demente ahora que lo pienso mejor William -

Esta chica necesita unos cuantos modales - Dijo riéndose irónicamente

Síguete burlando. Pero esto no quedará así -

Tus amenazas no servirán de nada. Tu padre es un hombre sensato y no te dejara hacer ninguna locura -

¡Ya basta! - Gritó Candy haciendo que ambos la miraran con sorpresa - Es una ridiculez. Evelyn, sé que no te caigo bien, que crees que no soy digna de estar con una persona como Albert ya que no he tenido familia ¿Pero sabes qué? no es culpa mía que me hayan abandonado. A pesar de todo lo que viví, he crecido con mucho amor y gracias a esas personas tan valientes que me cuidaron me puedo considerar una persona digna y todo lo que soy es gracias a ellas. Quizás no sabré de moda, no seré una gran dama con tu porte, pero por lo menos no ando buscando maridos para cazar y robarles su fortuna. Siempre he querido hacerme valer por mi misma y eso te aconsejo a ti. Hazte respetar como mujer en este mundo vil y machista. Si te comportas de esta manera, seguirás haciendo quedar mal a nuestro género, como arrastradas que lo único que quieren es fortuna para comprarse el último vestido de la vitrina. -

Albert la miraba con ensoñación, la valentía de su Candy siempre iba a ser muy grande, por eso la amaba tanto. Siempre fuerte a sus pensamientos e ideales.

Aunque parezca raro a Evelyn de alguna manera le llegaron esas palabras. Nunca nadie se lo había planteado de ese modo, pero jamás iba a admitirlo.

Tenemos perspectivas muy diferentes de la vida - Retrucó la chica

Una lástima - Le contestó Candy - ¿Sabes? No quiero saber cómo planeaste todas las malas interpretaciones entre Albert y yo, ni todos tus planes. No quiero saber nada. Creía un poco en ti, que quizás podías recapacitar, pero no me sirven tus disculpas si no son sinceras. Con permiso - Dijo Candy para luego retirarse.

Evelyn quedó totalmente sorprendida, nunca pensó que Candy la enfrentaría de ese modo. Y con bastante decencia, le costaba admitir.

Ya la has oído, no tenemos nada de qué hablar - Albert se retiró también.

Archie y Annie habían espiado toda la escena.

Candy, Candy - La llamaron - Muy bien, la has puesto en su lugar

No era ese el objetivo, si no hacerla recapacitar de algún modo, pero fue inútil -

De todas maneras estamos orgullosos de ti. Te has hecho valer - Dijo Annie.

Ambos la abrazaron fuertemente.

Muchas gracias, los quiero mucho –

Albert llegó con ellos para acompañarlos...

¿Estas bien, pequeña? - Preguntó tiernamente

Si, Albert. Aunque me da un poco de pena Evelyn, tu sabes... -

Ya déjate de preocupaciones. Charles la pondrá en su lugar -

No es por eso, es porque se irá muy mal de aquí -

Albert la abrazó acurrucándola en su pecho. El sabía los sentimientos nobles de Candy, pero con una mujer así, no se podía hacer demasiado.

Bueno, creo que estamos de más - Dijo Archie en tono burlón mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Annie. Esta lo acompañaba con una risita.

¿Qué les parece si mañana vamos a comer? - Preguntó Albert entusiasmado. Desde ahora en más, todo cambiaria.

Pero Albert, yo tengo que ir al hospital -

No - Refutó el

¿Como que no? - Rio ella - Tu sabes que es mi obligación.

Lo sé. Pero he hablado yo mismo con el hospital para que te den dos días más. Dije que tenías unos trámites que hacer con la familia Andrew -

¡Albert! - Exclamo Candy

Ha ha. No te preocupes preciosa. Entendieron a la perfección. Tú sabes que no se puede desobedecer a un Andrew - Dijo fingiendo porte serio.

¡Eres imposible! - Dijo ella y lo volvió a abrazar

Que bella pareja - comentó Annie

Si, bella pareja de locos y dementes - Acotó Archie

Todos comenzaron a reír.

La felicidad embargaba la mansión ahora, pero no todo está bien...

¡Queridita! - Saludó Elisa pícaramente

Hola Elisa. Tienes que hablar - Le dijo sin más vueltas

¿Hablar? ¿De qué? - Preguntó haciéndose la desentendida

No te de hagas la mosquita muerta. Tú me has ayudado a hacerles la vida imposible a Candy y Albert. La mayoría de los planes, fueron tuyos -

Al principio, luego seguiste tú - Intentó defenderse

No me interesa, vendrás conmigo y confesaras, no voy a cargar yo con toda la culpa - Le dijo rudamente arrastrándola

Suéltame, suéltame - Se quejaba Elisa

Los gritos se escuchaban del jardín a la mansión y todos salieron a ver que ocurría, preocupados.

Luego de ver esa escena "graciosa" Archie y Annie comenzaron a reír.

Aquí la traigo - Dijo Evelyn mostrando a Elisa

No soy un trapo al que puedes arrastrar y usar - Grito Elisa

Eso no importa ahora. ¡Diles la verdad! - Exigió

Candy y Albert se miraban confundidos.

¿Qué tiene que ver Elisa en todo esto, Evelyn? - Preguntó Candy confundida.

Es bastante obvio - Acotó Archie

Siempre metiéndote - Dijo Annie

Ella está loca Candy, debes creerme - Se hacia la pobrecita Elisa

¡Ya confiesa de una vez! ¡Confiesa que tú me has ayudado en todos los planes y malos entendidos entre ellos dos! - Exclamó señalándolos

Elisa se cruzó de brazos - No confesaré una mentira tuya. Hazte cargo de tus errores, mi queridita.

¡Arpía! - Le gritó

¿Recién te diste cuenta? - Preguntó Archie burlón

¡Ya es suficiente! - Hablo Albert - Elisa, tú hablarás conmigo y mi tía más adelante. Ya es hora de que alguien te ponga en tu lugar. Y tú Evelyn ¿Qué manera de resolver las cosas es esta?

Lo lamento William, es que me parecía injusto - Fue interrumpida

No me interesa. Tú tienes de dama lo que Candy tiene de arrastrada - Gritó mientras se retiraba tomando a Elisa para llevarla a la biblioteca.

Llamaremos a tu madre - Le decía el rubio con tono enojado mientras se iban.

Si que mi tío está muy enojado - Comentó Archie

Evelyn estaba boquiabierta - No puedo creer lo que me ha dicho.

Ah, ya entendí - dijo Archie y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

¡No le veo ni un poquitito de gracia! - Gritó Evelyn mientras se retiraba furiosa

Ya basta Archie - Le dijo Candy

Lo lamento, hace tiempo no me divertía tanto - Se excuso mientras seguía riéndose.

No tiene remedio - Dijo Annie agarrándose la cabeza.

Albert, la tía Elroy, Evelyn y Elisa se encontraban en la biblioteca.

Elisa bufaba de vez en cuando, a ella le parecía "Injusto" estar en esa situación. Evelyn no quería irse sin que se supiera la verdad, tampoco iba a cargar con toda la culpa, no era justo.

Bueno - comenzó Albert - Elisa, mírame - Ordenó

La chica lo miró con cara rabiosa - ¡No entiendo que hago aquí!

Si que entiendes - disparó Evelyn

Déjame hablar a mí, Evelyn - Le dijo sin mirarla - Elisa, según la señorita presente, tú has planeado todo con ella. Los malos entendidos, los... - Lo interrumpió.

Yo no he hecho nada - Refutó - Y mucho menos lo de la pintura, fue exclusiva idea de ella -

¿Lo de la pintura también? Una acción tan inmadura como esa - Se sorprendió el rubio.

Elisa se tapo la boca sabiendo que había cometido un error y Evelyn sonreía.

Te has pisado sola, queridita - Le dijo Evelyn

Eso no me ha comentado Candy - Habló Elroy - ¿De qué pintura hablan?

Elisa, has confesado sin querer - Sonrió Albert - Tía, lo de la pintura fue un juego de estas dos niñas que se hacen llamar damas -

No te permito William - Contesto furiosa la pelirroja

Tú no eres nadie para permitirme o no algo, después de todos los problemas que has causado. Han hecho una jugarreta que hasta me da vergüenza ajena contarla, haciendo quedar mal a Candy por una estupidez, hasta te has manchado apropósito con tal de conseguir tu cometido - Le devolvió una respuesta furioso.

Candy no me ha contado nada de eso, que vergüenza muchachas - Dijo Elroy negando con la cabeza.

Tía le juro que no he hecho nada - Seguía insistiendo Elisa

Tus palabras no sirven de nada ahora, Elisa. Llamare a Sarah para comentarle todo lo que ha sucedido, con permiso - Dijo Elroy retirándose.

Albert asintió.

Así que quiero seguir escuchando ¿Que otras cosas hicieron que yo no sé? - Preguntó inquisidor el rubio.

Vuelvo a repetir, no le he hecho nada a la tonta de Candy - Cruzo sus brazos mirando para otro lado.

¡Ya basta Elisa! bien sabes que nadie cree eso, admite de una vez o te irá peor cuando hablemos con tu madre -

¿Me estas amenazando querido tío? -

¿Quieres probarme? -

Elisa se quedó muda, mejor no seguiría alimentando la furia de su tío, hasta quizás le quiten algunos lujos de su vida y eso sería un horror.

Albert las rodeo poniéndolas mas nerviosas...

Estoy esperando -

William, yo te he dicho todo. Bueno quizás lo de la pintura no, porque no me pareció relevante. Muchas ideas han venido de parte de tu sobrinita. Muchas otras cosas salieron nada más de mi parte y ya te lo admití, tu sabes bien cuál era mi objetivo - Explicó Evelyn

La mayoría de las cosas fueron idea tuya... - Siguió Elisa

¿Acaso lo de Terry yo lo supe? ¿Soy adivina? Tú me has dado esa información para que yo juegue con eso, me has dicho todo acerca de los sentimientos de Candy y William respecto a ese tema -

¿Cómo fue eso en realidad? - Preguntó interesado Albert

¿Qué más da? te lo diré. Yo he inventado que Candy todavía seguía sintiendo cosas por ese tal Terry, ya que era tu punto débil y lo supe, gracias a tu sobrina. Pero no sirve de nada ocultártelo William, ella me dijo que no siente nada por el - Rectificó la pelirroja

¡Eres una vendida! - Le gritó Elisa

Albert no pudo evitar sonreír. Al final era cierto, todo lo que le había dicho su pequeña; ahora entendía por qué ella no tenía idea de que le estaba hablando cuando le pedía que no ocultara sus cosas. Las cosas entre ellos van a aclararse aún mucho más. El pensó en la posibilidad que quizás si en ese momento ha dicho algo parecido y Evelyn lo ha tergiversado a su manera para hacerla quedar aún peor, pero no, todo no era más que una absurda mentira.

¿Y respecto a que se iría o fugaría con él y que no soportaba más esta familia ni a mí? - Preguntó con entusiasmo

Todo eso también William, fue una mentira mía. - Refirmó ella

Hay cosas que si son ciertas, Candy no es una santita - Acotó Elisa

¡Ya calla, Elisa! deja de querer empeorar más tu situación. Tu bronca y envidia hacia Candy no hace más que perjudicarte - La retó nuevamente - Y Evelyn, aunque te hayas comportado mal, agradezco tu sinceridad, puedes retirarte - Le dijo - Tú no - Elisa quería escaparse también - Cuando venga la tía Elroy con tu madre, hablaremos muy seriamente –

Se quedaron bastante tiempo regañando a Elisa en la biblioteca cuando llegaron Elroy con Sarah.

Ya su hija no tenía remedio, no podía defenderla más, así que Sarah prefirió no opinar al respecto, solo aseguro que tendría su castigo.

Elisa siempre trataba de justificarse, pero ya era inútil, nadie iba a creerle ni hacerle caso.

Evelyn se quedo esperando en el salón principal a su padre. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Archie, Annie y Candy quienes estaban charlando amenamente de temas triviales. Evelyn reboleaba los ojos, no podía creer que esa huérfana sea tan querida por todos.

Ojala esta maldita tortura se termine pronto, ya quiero irme a casa - Pensaba

¿Así que pronto te casarás Candy? - Le preguntaba Annie con un tono alentador

Shhhh Annie, que nadie sabe todavía -

Pero nosotros si - Sonrió el elegante

Es que... no lo sé -

Oh, vamos Candy ¿Acaso ahora dudas de casarte con Albert? - Preguntó Archie

Es que hay muchos asuntos que resolver todavía, muchos malos entendidos con Albert y yo... yo quiero que las cosas salgan bien - Se excusó

Pero Candy, ya Albert confía en ti, el ya sabe toda la verdad y seguramente lo que hablaron con Elisa y la muñeca de torta también le habrá aclarado más el panorama - Insistió Annie

Candy la observó a Evelyn por unos momentos, hasta sentía un poco de pena por ella, pero de las buenas... no sabía si ofrecerle algo de ayuda para convencer a su padre de tomar otra alternativa.

Ni se te ocurra Candy - Dijo Archie interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

¿Qué? - Preguntó ella

Ya te conocemos, seguro piensas ayudar a esa arpía -

No seas así Archie -

¡Candy! - Gritaron al unísono Archie y Annie. No podían entender como su amiga era tan buena y terca a la vez.

Deja que se encargue su padre, no te entrometas mejor -

Está bien - Bufó la rubia

Sigamos hablando de tu matrimonio - Dijo Annie

Ay, Annie, yo no... - Fue interrumpida cuando tocaron la puerta

Ernesto fue a atender - No se preocupe señorita, yo atiendo - Apartó a Candy

Un chico peli negro, ojos azules y de porte aristocrático se encontraba en la puerta.

¿Si? - Preguntó el mayor domo

¿Se encontraría la señorita Candy? -

Candy abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esa voz.

¡Terry! - Exclamó sorprendida

¡Hola pecosa! - Rio el

Candy quedó paralizada por un momento.

¿Qué haría Terry acá? ¿Y por qué justo en estos momentos?

¿Repercutirá en algo la llegada del joven actor?

Continuara...

Bueno mis chicas… muchas gracias las que siguen leyéndome =). Vamos a poner más emoción todavía, seguimos poniendo a prueba el amor de nuestros rubios, claro que ya no va a ser tan heavy como en los anteriores capítulos.

Espero nuevamente sus reviews por este nuevo capítulo. Gracias por todo y buen fin de semana, no estaremos viendo prontito. Las quiere:

Clian.


	13. Simple verdad

**¿Podré creerle?**

**Capítulo 13: Simple verdad **

¿Como se le ocurre a ese aristócrata insensato llegar en tal momento inoportuno? Cuando todo parecía estar claro, parecía haberse solucionado a nuestro amiguito Terry se le ocurre aparecer. Evidentemente Candy y Albert tienen cero de suerte. Hay que ver que acontecimientos ocurren durante esta visita y como se tomará Terry la relación entre Candy y Albert ¿Tendrá novedades? ¿Acaso el también habrá re-hecho su vida?

¿No piensas saludarme, pecosa? - Preguntó inquisidor Terry

Pase señor - Le sugirió el mayor domo

Terry hizo caso, esperando el saludo de esa pequeña enfermera que traía locos a todos.

¡Terry! - Volvió a exclamar - Es una grata sorpresa - Dijo mientras se acercaba hacia él para regalarle un lindo abrazo.

Annie observaba la escena boquiabierta preguntándose qué rayos hacia Terry aquí, no sabía que sentimientos fueran a despertar dentro de su amiga. Ella también se acercó a saludarlo.

¿Qué tal, Terry? - Se acercó Annie dándole un corto abrazo

Vaya, pero si es la pequeña tímida ¿Como has estado? - Le sonrió

Muy bien ¿Y tú? -

Pues aquí, impaciente por hablar con tu amiga - Miró a Candy y esta se sonrojo.

Archie estaba parado molesto. Si era la última persona a la que el querría ver, era a ese aristócrata engreído.

¿Y tú no me saludaras, elegante? -

Archie lo ignoró.

Oh, vamos Archie - Insistió Candy y Annie la acompañó

Archie desistió - Que tal - Solo dijo

Vaya, veo que no has cambiado - Se acercó Terry

Tengo que ir a hablar con Albert de unos asuntos, con permiso - Se retiró sin decir nada más.

Déjalo - Dijo Annie riendo

¿Y donde esta mi buen amigo Albert? - Preguntó con emoción Terry

El está en la biblioteca arreglando algunos asuntos - Solo contestó

Bueno, luego hablaré con el entonces -

Evelyn se encontraba todavía observando la escena ¿Así que ese era el tal Terry? no estaba nada mal - Pensaba. De pronto la lamparita se le iluminó nuevamente, serviría muchísimo ese muchacho aquí. Pero pronto se iría, aunque podría dejar alguna marca de despedida - Sonrió para sí.

¿Y quién es esta hermosa Dama? - Terry se acercó hacia donde estaba ella, sonriéndole

Mucho gusto. Soy Evelyn Johnson - Le dio su mano. Este le poso un lindo beso.

Annie y Candy bufaban. Terry jamás cambiaria, ni siquera con las arpías.

Evelyn le sonrió coquetamente.

Debo decir que eres muy bella -

Muchísimas gracias. ¿Usted es el actor de Broadway? -

Ese mismo señorita - rió

¡Aaaaahhhh qué emoción! -

¿Admiradora? -

No, pero pronto lo seré -

Ya vámonos al jardín Terry hay muchas cosas de las que hablar - Los interrumpió Candy

Pecosa ¿No me digas que te has puesto celosa? - Se burló el

Eres imposible Terry Grandchester -

Annie miró mal a Evelyn y se dirigió con ellos al jardín.

Evelyn sonrió nuevamente. Así que esa huerfanita tiene varios huesitos tirados. Tan melosa que estaba con William para que llegue este actor guapote y se olvide de todo - Pensaba

No son celos, Terry. Es que con ella ya hemos tenido algunos problemas - Le explicó

¿Con esa hermosa dama? - Preguntó confundido resaltando hermosa para hacer enfadar a Candy.

Ya basta Terry, esto es serio - Acotó Annie

¿Y qué fue lo que paso? -

Candy suspiró y le contó todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Por supuesto que omitió la parte respecto a Albert y ella, no era el momento todavía ni tampoco sabía que estaba haciendo el allí.

Archie estaba furioso, no quería que ese aristócrata arruinara todo. Si bien, el no estaría con Candy, pero al menos estaría con alguien tan bueno como su tío y no dejarla en manos de ese egocéntrico actor.

Tío - toco la puerta

Elroy abrió la puerta algo molesta - Estamos en una reunión. William no está aquí, ve a ver en su habitación.

Cerró la puerta fuertemente, ya Elisa la había terminado sacar de quicio con sus estúpidas justificaciones y argumentos.

Vaya, que carácter - solo dijo mientras iba en busca de su tío. Era responsabilidad de el comentarle lo que estaba pasando con Terry, de su llegada y la controversia de Candy.

Llegó a su habitación, toco nuevamente la puerta y paso directo.

¡Archie! ¿Que haces aquí? podría estar vistiéndome ¿O es que quieres ver mis músculos? - Reía burlón.

Esto es serio Albert -

¿Qué paso? me preocupas - Viniendo de su sobrino, todo podría pasar

No sé como decirte esto Albert, pero quizás no te guste para nada -

¿Qué? ¿Paso algo con Candy? - Con solo pensar de que algo le hubiera pasado a su pequeña, el se moriría.

Algo así -

Archie por favor dime que ha ocurrido - Insistió el desesperado

Terry -

¿Terry? -

Ha venido - Solo dijo

¿Como? ¿Aquí? -

Si, ese aristócrata esta de visitas - Bufó Archie

Bueno - Se recompuso Albert - No es nada grave, seguro vino a visitarnos.

Esta con Candy -

Albert no pudo evitar que los celos le recorrieran por el cuerpo. Pero esta vez no se dejaría llevar por ninguna mala interpretación. Su pequeña había sido sincera y seguramente aclararía todo con Terry. Después de todo, su visita serviría para dejar las cosas claras.

Está bien, deben tener mucho de que hablar - contestó serio.

¿Acaso no te molesta? -

No Archie ¿Por que tendría que molestarme? confió en Candy - sonrió forzosamente.

Archie solo se encogió de hombros. Cada vez entendía menos.

Si tu lo dices tío - Atino a decir el castaño

Bueno, creo que es hora de saludar a mi amigo, Terry - Se dirigió hacia el living.

Candy y Terry estaban charlando amenamente acerca de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos últimamente.

Terry logro comprender después de varios retos de parte de las chicas, como era Evelyn. Y llegó a su conclusión luego de defenderla tanto por tener una cara bonita, que si, era una trepadora y caza fortunas.

¿Igual creen que yo tengo oportunidad? - Reía el

Ya basta Terry - ambas chicas reían y le pegaban con unos almohadones del sillón.

Voy a buscar algo de tomar ¿quieren? - Ofreció Annie

Ambos chicos asintieron y la morocha fue directo a la cocina.

La tímida ha cambiado - comentó Terry

Oh si, y no sabes cuánto Terry - rio la rubia - ¿Sabes? me alegra que estés aquí - sonrió.

Evelyn observaba la escena escondida. Esto tendría que servirle. Aunque pensándolo mejor quizás sin hacer nada puede presenciar un gran espectáculo, ya no quería pensar en más planes. Ella no estaría con el rubio, eso era lo más seguro, pero al menos, quería ver su decadencia, esa huérfana tampoco se saldría con la suya, estaba segura, que algo iba a ocurrir.

Candy y Terry seguían riéndose y haciendo chistes. Ninguno de los dos hablo nada acerca ni de Susana, ni de que hacia aquí, ni ella acerca de su compromiso con Albert. Ambos estaban perdidos en sus anécdotas y todo lo vivido en el colegio San Pablo.

¿Te acuerdas cuando agarre a Neal y esos brabucones? - Rio fuertemente Terry - Sus caras de susto

Sí, pero después tú te hacías el desinteresado conmigo - Lo retó Candy riendo

Y bueno pecosa, uno tiene que hacerse desear también. Yo notaba como me deseabas y me buscabas -

Candy se agarraba la cabeza - No has cambiado en nada, Terry

Claro que no - Ambos reían a carcajadas.

Albert llegó para saludar a su amigo, encontrándose con esa escena. No pudo negarse a sí mismo que un poco de celos sintió, pero era un hombre adulto, maduro, no podía dejarse llevar por las sensaciones del momento.

¡Terry! - Dijo tranquilo

Terry se levantó sorprendido - ¡MI buen amigo Albert! ¿Como has estado?

Ambos se abrazaron.

¿Qué haces aquí? -

Bueno, vine de visitas, como me ves y a hablar con mi pecosa - rio

Albert arqueo una ceja - Hace mucho que no escuchaba a Candy reír tanto

Esto último fue una punzada para la rubia, notaba cierto enfado disimulado de parte de Albert.

Y bueno, es lo que causo en las mujeres -

¡Ya basta Terry! - Le grito Candy graciosamente

¿Quieres que te preparemos el cuarto de huéspedes? - Preguntó amablemente el rubio.

¿No seré mucha molestia? - Guiño un ojo

Claro que no Terry, eres nuestro amigo -

Evelyn sonreía al notar el nerviosismo y los celos de Albert, estaba disfrutando la situación, quería saborear lo último hasta que llegara su padre...

Se sentaron todos en el sofá mientras llegaba Annie con bebidas.

Tengo que ir a buscar más - Dijo Annie suspirando

Yo te acompaño - Se levantó Albert

Archie también estaba llegando al living, aunque se detuvo al ver a Terry nuevamente.

Elegante ¡Ven con nosotros! - Terry estaba más burlón que nunca

No, gracias -

Vamos Terry, estaremos con Annie y Albert hablando y pasando un buen rato - Le insistió Candy

¿No me digas que estas celoso? Yo con Candy, Albert con Annie y tu... solito. - Dijo riendo

A Candy no él causó ninguna gracia, sobre todo porque se notaba que Terry no tenía ni idea acerca de la relación que ella tenía con Albert.

Fue un chistecito, se que Annie es toda tuya - Aclaró Terry

Archie iba acercándose a ellos retrucándole - Déjame decirte. Nadie es propiedad de nadie. No sé como te atreves a hablar así de las mujeres.

Te lo estas tomando muy en serio, Archie - Acotó Candy

¡Déjalo! se ve que no olvido nuestras aventuritas en el colegio y sigue enojado -

No me provoques aristócrata engreído ¿quien te crees que eres? - Comenzó a subir el tono.

¿Qué sucede aquí? - Interrumpió Albert con más bebidas acompañado por Annie.

Tu sobrino, sigue enojado conmigo -

Ya olvídalo Archie - Annie se acercó para darle un pequeño abrazo

¿Y tú que lo defiendes? -

No lo defiendo. Quiero que haya un buen clima - Sabia que su prometido era imposible y más cuando se ponía tan terco.

Está bien. Hablemos. Comencemos por ti, Terruce - Dijo Archie sonriendo - ¿como esta Susana?

Golpe duro para Terry.

¡Archie! - Exclamaron Annie y Candy

¿Qué? ¿No dijeron acerca de tener una linda charla? estoy preguntando como le va en su vida y fue lo último que supe - Intentó justificarse el elegante

Está bien - A Terry nada lo asustaba. No iba a demostrar ningún tipo de preocupación - Nos hemos separado - Disparó

Candy se llevo las manos a su boca.

Albert comenzaba a sentirse un poco inseguro. Tenía el camino totalmente libre para intentar algo con Candy. El tema era ver que sentía su pequeña, sea cual sea la decisión que tomara, el la respetaría, quería verla feliz. No negaba que le dolía, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, la amaba. La amaba más que nada en este mundo y solo quería verla feliz.

Lo lamento - Solo dijeron Annie y Candy

Yo no - dijo Archie

Annie lo golpeó sutilmente - Te estás comportando como un chiquillo

¿Qué sucedió? - Pregunto Candy interesada

Hemos intentado Candy. Intenté cumplir tu promesa, pero no pudimos. Al principio nos llevábamos medianamente bien. Llegaba de mis audiciones, ella cocinaba para mí, tú sabes. Con el tiempo, nos dimos cuenta que nos tratábamos más como amigos que otra cosa, yo no podía darle algo que no sentía; lo intenté, juro que así lo hice. De hecho, fuimos a hablar con profesionales y los mismos nos aconsejaban que saliéramos más y que intentáramos conocernos profundamente.

Un día fuimos de picnic, ya a Susana la sentía rara, no tenía esa obsesión por mí como antes, hasta la veía más segura. Creo que se terminó por dar cuenta que yo jamás podría amarla y ella no iba a poder vivir con ese peso toda su vida. Ese mismo día, el del picnic, se nos acercó un joven, James.

Ambos se comían con la mirada, pareció amor a primera vista. Si bien, a mi no me importaba demasiado porque yo no la amaba, me molestaba que si estaba conmigo ella este tan embobada con él, hasta parecían celos los que yo aparentaba.

Discutimos mucho tiempo ya que ellos salían, ella insistía que él era su amigo y que la dejara en paz, si total yo... yo te amaba a ti -

Candy sintió que su corazón se encogía.

Albert escuchaba también atento a su relato, pero no pudo evitar que los celos le siguieran carcomiendo la cabeza.

Entonces - Continuo - Yo no pude decirle más nada, tenía razón. Yo tenía que dejar que ella fuera feliz, conmigo no lo sería nunca.

Dejamos pasar un corto tiempo hasta que nos sentamos a hablar y fue una charla muy madura y justa, cosa que me sorprendió mucho. Susana se ha convertido en una mujer fuerte, derecha en sus convicciones y en lo que quería. Me confesó que estaba enamorada de James y que este hasta le había propuesto matrimonio. Yo la abrace y le desee lo mejor. Ella hizo lo mismo, me pidió disculpas por no haber hablado sobre esto antes y quedamos en seguir manteniendo una hermosa amistad.

Yo seguí con mis ensayos, hasta que decidí venir aquí, quería visitarte Candy. A ti y a todos ustedes - Se corrigió - No podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Susana se casará en dos semanas y me dio invitaciones para mí y otra para ti, quiere agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por ella - finalizó

Terry.

No sé que decir -

No digas nada pecosa, y ven conmigo al casamiento -

Albert tendría que intervenir, sabía que Candy no haría nada al respecto, sobre todo para no lastimar a Terry. Pero las cosas no podían seguir agradándose. Aunque no sabía que intenciones tenía el joven actor con su pequeña, algo tenía que hacer.

Terry - Al fin hablo Albert - Ya que estamos hablando de casamientos, quería comentarte algo.

Candy le hacía señas de que no hablara, lo que hizo enfurecer un poco a Albert.

¿Tú también te casaras? - Se levanto Terry - ¡Amigo! no sabes cuanta alegría me da ¿Y quien es la bella dama? - Le guiñó un ojo

Albert miró anonadado a candy ¿Su pequeña no le había dicho nada acaso?

¿Tampoco siquiera que estaban comenzando una relación? El no entendía por que ella no quería que él le informara. Candy seguía haciéndole señas para que no hable al respecto. Tomo su ventaja.

¿Así que quieres jugar pequeña?

Albert le sonrió a Terry - No la conoces. Es una dama muy prestigiada, hija de uno de los socios de nuestra empresa. Carmín.

Candy abrió sus ojos como platos ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo Albert? pero ella se lo había buscado.

¡BIEN AHI HERMANO! - Lo abrazó nuevamente Terry - Espero que me presentes a esa belleza - Le guiño un ojo

Claro que si, se la presentare a todos. Estoy muy feliz con ella, es el amor de mi vida - Albert quería provocar a Candy y lo estaba consiguiendo.

¡Ya basta Albert Andrew! - Gritó Candy

A lo que todos la miraron con gracia, excepto Terry, quien no entendía por que la pecosa se ponía así.

¿Qué pasa Candy? - Preguntó el actor intrigado - ¿Te da celos?

Albert miró a Candy esperando que esta responda. Le causaba mucha gracia como se ponía, y así le gustaba mucho más. El quería conseguir que ella confiese, que ella le demuestre el amor que le profesaba.

No Terry, es que Albert está mintiendo - Solo contestó

¿Mintiendo? -

Luego hablaremos del tema - Sonrió

Albert revoleo sus ojos - Eres una cobarde, pequeña - rio

Ya cállese señor Andrew - Miró para un costado

Fue a abrazarla y Terry no comprendía la situación.

Pecosa ¿Iremos al casamiento? -

Si Terry, pero no quiero ir sin ellos - Señalando a Albert, Annie y Archie

Solo me ha dado dos invitaciones -

Pues ve tú con alguna de tus amantes - Le contestó Archie desafiante

Mi única amante aquí, es Candy -

Albert tragó en seco. Lo mismo Candy. ¿Como le explicarían ahora? Era evidente que Terry buscaba algo con Candy

¡Que cosas dices Terry! - Exclamó Candy con un tono molesto e incomodo

Terry le guiñó un ojo. Albert también se sentía demasiado incomodo, así que dijo - Terry ¿Luego podemos hablar un momento en mi despacho?

Claro que si - Confirmo el - De pronto las cosas comenzaron a ponerse serias ¿He dicho algo malo?

Todo - Le contestó Archie

Terry comenzó a reírse burlonamente - Ya déjate de estupideces elegante. Se nota que tu envidia es mayor de lo que creía.

Pff ¿envidia? ¿Que podría envidiarte yo a ti? - Le pregunto desafiante

¡Ya paren! - Gritó Annie - Parecen dos niños. Los niños del hogar de Pony se comportan mucho mejor que Uds.

Cuídala. Porque se está destapando al tímida - Agrego Terry provocando aún más a Archie

Con mi prometida ¡No te metas! -

¡Termínenla de una vez! - Intervino Albert - Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente Terry - Dijo con semblante serio

Vaya. Si que la cosa viene pesada -

Para nada Terry, solo queremos hablar contigo - Dijo Candy

¿Tú también? -

Candy asintió.

Está bien. Uno por uno -

Se olvidaron un momento del asunto y se pusieron a hablar amenamente de las audiciones de Terry, un poco más acerca de Susana y su papel como aristócrata. Todo marchaba bien en su vida, lo único que le faltaba era el amor de Candy, de "su" pecosa.

Terry no imaginaba lo que tenían para decirle. El tampoco estaba muy seguro sobre lo que sentía, pero aún así decidió que lo mejor era jugársela por ella después de todo lo que han pasado. El sentía que ambos merecían una segunda oportunidad.

Albert y Candy decidieron que mejor entre los dos hablarían con Terry. Albert por su seriedad y convicción al decir las cosas y Candy para suavizar la situación.

Charles ya había llegado en busca de su hija, pero esta no se quería ir hasta no saber que pasaría, era un show el cual por nada del mundo se lo pensaba perder.

Evelyn ¿Ya te has despedido de los Andrew? -

Todavía no padre. Tampoco podemos irnos ahora -

Charles arqueo una ceja - ¿Y por que no, señorita?

Ha venido aquí un reconocido actor... - fue interrumpida

Otra vez más problemas no, Evelyn, despídete que ya nos vamos - Ordenó

Déjame terminar padre - pidió ella - No se trata nada de eso, ni de conquistarlo. Yo quiero saber si tiene alguna audición para mí, tú sabes lo mucho que me gusta el teatro -

En un suspiro dijo - Si lo sabré

¿Entonces, padre? - Miró con ojos suplicantes

Está bien. Conoceremos al... -

Señor Terruce Grandchester. Es un actor muy joven y conocido -

Muy bien, conoceremos al señor Grandchester - siendo interrumpido

Oh, gracias padre -

Pero eso no va a eximir de ningún castigo - Aclaró nuevamente

Lo sé - Bufó la pelirroja

Llámalo, quiero hacer las cosas lo antes posible -

Ahora está reunido con William - informó

Charles se sentó en uno de los sillones - Mientras te hablare de los negocios que tanto odias

Evelyn re voleo los ojos, no le quedaba otra opción.

Me tienen muy intrigado - Dijo Terry por octava vez mientras ingresaban al despacho

Siéntate - Le dijo Albert

Candy estaba parada a su lado y bastante nerviosa.

Pecosa ¿que te sucede? ni que hubiera cometido un crimen - Rio el

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa forzosa.

¿Como puede alguien explicarle a otra persona quien aún te ama que no podrás estar con él? ¿Como decirle que sería la esposa de Albert, su ex padre adoptivo y amigo del susodicho después de todo lo han pasado y sufrido en el pasado?

Soy todo oídos - Dijo casi prepotente el actor

Albert y Candy se miraron por unos instantes

¿Qué paso? - Se levanto frustrado Terry - ¿Por que tanto misterio? - Ya se estaba empezando a enojar por la tardía de esos dos

Terry - comenzó Candy - Se que quizás esto tendríamos que hablarlos solos. Pero es algo que nos involucra a ambos - Señalándose a ella y Albert

Terry sonrió de medio lado. Quizás intuía lo que estaba pasando.

Así es - corroboró Albert - Es un tema delicado, por eso necesitamos que estés paciente y calmado. Y espero que lo puedas digerir de la mejor manera posible

Terry ya estaba confirmándose así mismo lo que se venía. ¿Lo toleraría? no lo sabría. Pero no quería quedar en ridículo. O eso al menos el sentía.

Así que decidió escapar de la manera más fácil de esa situación y así, comprobaría si es lo que sospechaba...

Candy... Albert - Los interrumpió - Creo que me voy a casar

¡Rayos! - pensaba - ¿Por que había dicho semejante disparate? ¿De esa manera pensaba salirse de la situación? ¿En que estaba pensando?

Candy y Albert se miraron confundidos.

¡Felicitaciones Terry! - Dijeron al unísono

Nosotros también nos casaremos - Se animó al fin a decir Candy

¿Ustedes? ¿Entre ustedes o con otras personas? - Quiso corroborar lo ya obvio

Entre nosotros, Terry - Le confirmó Candy con una sonrisa - Francamente estábamos preocupados por como te lo irías a tomar. Pero como tú también te vas a casar, me has dado un gran alivio. Espero que la podamos conocer pronto - Agregó

Felicitaciones nuevamente amigo - Dijo Albert acercándose para abrazarlo

Terry se dejo abrazar. Y no por emoción, no por alegría. Era por el simple hecho de cesar algo su tristeza, una tristeza que tenía guardada hace mucho tiempo. Una tristeza tan profunda que a pesar de todo, el abrazo de su amigo lograba confortarlo aunque sea un poco...

Continuara...

Antes que nada, me quiero disculpar por la tardanza, pero sepan que nunca las voy a abandonar preciosas. Bueno, el climax está cambiando un poco ¿Se esperaban esta actitud de Terry? Se ve que él sigue sufriendo por Candy, pero siente un gran cariño por ambos rubios. ¿Le dirá a Candy la verdad? Todavía no se que cierre darle a la historia, pero serán las primeras en enterarse :P

Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus hermoso reviews, siempre me gusta leer sus opiniones y me alegra muchísimo que les guste esta historia.

Las quiere cada vez más:

Clian =)


End file.
